Dream
by Kathy V
Summary: Com um simples olhar, ele me fazia esquecer qualquer coisa. Eu sonhava com ele todos os dias. Até eu parar de sonhar. E mesmo assim, ele sempre estava comigo. Até eu descobrir quem ele era... CarlisleXEsme Em Hiatus.
1. Human Life

_**N/A: **Thanks to my beta, sem o apoio dela, eu jamais teria escrito isso, mesmo morrendo de vontade de fazê-lo. _

_Aviso: Essa é uma história fluffy, até porque eu não quero assassinar o cannon( eu jamais separaria esses dois, prontofalei). Já estão avisados. XD_

_Thanks to everyone, and to SM, sem ela, por ter criado personagens adoráveis._

* * *

Minha vida não era lá muito extraordinária. Nasci na última década do século dezenove, então quase não lembro de nada dele. Minha infância foi exatamente igual a da maioria das garotas, meus pais queriam para mim a melhor coisa que os pais podiam querer pra uma filha na época: um casamento.

Infelizmente, eu não concordava muito com isso. Eu era uma garota do campo e como tal, gostava mais de subir em árvores e correr pela fazenda do que aprender a costurar e servir bem um jantar elegante. O que não impediu minha mãe de me obrigar a aprender. Aos onze, eu derrubei chá quente no colo de minha mãe. Aos doze, peguei uma das facas de prata do jogo de jantar para cortar galhos finos das árvores pra fazer uma pequena fogueira.

Minha mãe enlouquecia ao ver sua preciosa filha se transformando em uma garota selvagem e obrigou meu pai a tomar uma atitude. Não haveria mais passeios a cavalo pela propriedade. Não comigo montada em pêlo. Nada mais de arrancar frutas no pé, nem cochilar em árvores. Nada mais de Esme sendo apenas Esme.

Com minha mãe tendo total apoio de meu pai, eu não tive escolha a não ser deixar a pequena Esme de lado e me transformar na Srta. Esme Anne Platt. Finalmente minha mãe conseguiu me ensinar tudo que queria sobre etiqueta, bons modos e elegância. Eu ouvia e aprendia tudo com um genuíno interesse tão falso que até hoje não sei se ela não percebia que eu não queria estar lá ou simplesmente fingia não ver.

Claro que eu tive meus momentos de rebeldia. Foram muitos entre os treze e os dezesseis. Fugas a cavalo, dias divertidos conversando com os rapazes da fazenda, horas cochilando em árvores. Poucos momentos de diversão para conseguir suportar semanas de futilidades e reprimendas.

Foi um desses momentos de rebeldia me levou a conhecê-lo. A conhecer meu anjo. A viver poucos momentos de fantasia com um perfeito anjo. Tudo começou quando eu caí de uma árvore. Nada demais, eu já tinha caído milhares de vezes de centenas de árvores. Mas nunca tinha caído usando a droga de um sapato de salto!

Assim que caí, senti uma dor intensa e logo percebi o que tinha acontecido. A droga do sapato tinha feito com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e quebrasse a perna. Um dos rapazes da fazenda, Joey, me levou até casa. O doutor estava viajando, férias com a nova esposa ou algo assim. Enquanto resmungava sobre o que diabos eu pensava pra subir em uma árvore de salto, ele me levou para o hospital de Columbus, que ficava à uma hora de distância da fazenda. Foi a hora mais dolorosa da minha vida até então. Mas no instante em que me colocaram na maca e me levaram até _ele_, eu nem me lembrava mais por que eu estava ali. Nada mais importava, nada além dele.

Meu anjo dos sonhos era o médico mais lindo que eu podia sonhar em encontrar. Meu anjo loiro tinha os olhos mais encantadores que qualquer pessoa poderia ter no mundo. Ele era uma visão de pura beleza e perfeição, tanta perfeição que me fez ter certeza absoluta de que eu estava na frente de um anjo.

Ele olhou a minha perna e sorriu. Eu pude sentir meu coração falhar uma batida quando ele sorriu pra mim. Eu sabia que estava olhando pra ele como uma idiota deslumbrada, mas eu não ligava. Ele era deslumbrante e eu era uma adolescente, era de se esperar que eu fosse deslumbrada.

- A senhorita quebrou a perna.

- Foi. - eu forcei minha voz a sair. - Eu caí de uma árvore, Doutor...

- Cullen. – ele respondeu, olhando nos meus olhos. – Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Eu sorri. _Carlisle_. Eu gostava do som do nome dele. Não era um nome muito comum, mas ele também não tinha absolutamente nada de comum.

- E a senhorita, como se chama?

- Esme. Esme Anne Platt. - eu respondi. – Mas pode me chamar de Esme.

- Certo. Nós temos que dar um jeito nessa sua perna, não acha, Esme?

Eu senti mil borboletas no meu estômago quando ele disse meu nome. Meu nome nunca soou tão bonito como quando ele o disse.

- Acho, Dr. Cullen. O senhor pode me ajudar? – eu perguntei, em um tom muito mais desamparado do que eu me sentia no momento. Ninguém pode me culpar por apelar um pouco.

- Posso. - ele sorriu de novo e meu coração parou. Por um instante, meu coração simplesmente parou de bater.

Carlisle olhou pra mim como se ele tivesse percebido o cessar das batidas do meu coração. Os olhos dele se estreitaram enquanto ele murmurava:

- Respire, Esme. Respire.

Eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei em respirar. Em inspirar e expirar. Alguns segundos depois, eu estava quase normal de novo. Carlisle respirou fundo e murmurou:

- Agora vamos cuidar dessa perna.

Eu simplesmente assenti, incapaz de verbalizar uma palavra. Ele rasgou minha meia com o bisturi e tocou minha perna quebrada. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo inteiro quando as mãos dele tocaram minha pele. As mãos dele eram frias como o mármore.

- Desculpe por isso. – ele murmurou.

Como se eu fosse me importar com a temperatura das mãos dele! Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Pensar em uma resposta desviaria minha atenção dele e eu não queria parar de admirá-lo por um segundo que fosse.

Eu deitei na maca de forma que eu pudesse observá-lo enquanto ele consertava minha perna. Quase não senti dor quando ele a colocou no lugar, distraída pela concentração dele enquanto cuidava de mim. Depois de alguns minutos, ele olhou pra mim e encontrou meus olhos completamente fixos nele.

Naquele milésimo de segundo, eu senti tanta vergonha que eu queria desaparecer da face da terra. Ele pareceu um pouco desconcertado, mas sorriu, provavelmente divertido. E eu mandei a vergonha pro inferno. Eu faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo papel de idiota descerebrada se isso fizesse ele sorrir pra mim.

- Pronto, Esme. Sua perna vai ficar ótima em breve se você repousar bastante. Nada de subir em árvores por um tempo. Promete?

- Prometo, Dr. Cullen. Nada de árvores por um longo tempo. Não que minha mãe vá me deixar livre pra subir em árvores novamente pelos próximos cem ou duzentos anos.

Carlisle riu. Uma risada clara, límpida como o som de violino. Bem, talvez violino não fosse o instrumento perfeito para comparação. Talvez parecesse mais com o som de um gongo. Talvez. Eu não era muito boa em música mesmo.

Eu ri também. Era fácil ser contagiada pela risada dele. Até mesmo a enfermaria de um hospital ficava mais leve, mais alegre.

- Tudo bem, Esme. Acho que daqui a duzentos anos sua perna vai estar bem melhor do que agora.

Ele abriu a porta da enfermaria e me carregou nos braços até a cadeira onde meu pai esperava.

Naqueles minutos em que eu estive nos braços dele eu soube o que os justos ganhavam ao entrar no Reino de Deus. Eu estava no paraíso. Porém, o paraíso não durou muito tempo. E o inferno começou.

* * *

**N/A2**: _E então o que acharam? Em breve, muito em breve, posto o capítulo dois. Reviews....._


	2. Living Dead

_**N/A: **Please, perdoem-me pela sinopse mais que horrenda. Eu sou horrível, simplesmente horrível em resumos. u.u'_

Ele sempre estava nos meus sonhos. Todas as noites, quando eu fechava os olhos eu via o rosto dele. Por mais que tentasse esquecê-lo, meus pensamentos teimavam em voltar pra ele. Para o homem que eu nunca mais veria.

Três meses depois da minha ida ao hospital, quando eu finalmente consegui andar de novo, voltei ao hospital de Columbus. Quando eu cheguei lá e ouvi o que a recepcionista me falou, me senti inexplicavelmente vazia, como se alguém tivesse tirado os meus sentimentos de mim.

_O Dr. Cullen deixou o hospital. O Dr. Cullen deixou o hospital. Deixou o hospital._

Aquela frase ecoava na minha mente, machucando cada célula do meu ser. Eu nunca mais veria Carlisle Cullen. E o mais estranho não era ele ter simplesmente desaparecido da cidade sem deixar nenhum vestígio de sua estadia ali, e sim, o quanto me machucava saber que eu nunca mais veria um homem que eu só tinha visto uma vez na vida.

Emily, minha melhor amiga, fez questão de dizer isso em alto e bom som quando, um ano depois, eu contei a ela como eu me sentia:

- Esme, você não pode viver em função de uma lembrança! Você só o viu _uma vez_, pelo amor de Deus!

Eu não podia argumentar. Eu estava sendo ridícula, suspirando por alguém que eu nunca mais veria.

- E mesmo que você o visse de novo, que diferença isso faria? Ele não viu você como a mulher da vida dele, ou não teria ido embora. Mesmo que ele tivesse ficado o resto da vida aqui, não mudaria nada. Supere essa paixonite infantil, Esme.

Depois disso, eu nunca mais falei uma palavra sobre ele. Nem pra Emily, nem pra ninguém. Mas Carlisle Cullen nunca deixou os meus sonhos.

Mas a vida continuava. No final de três anos, todas as minhas amigas tinham se casado. Algumas continuavam por perto, outras tinham ido para o outro lado do país. Todas estavam felizes. Menos eu. Apesar dos contínuos esforços de meus pais, eu nem sequer tinha um pretendente. Alguns rapazes tinham tentado me conquistar, em vão.

Enquanto eu recusava um após o outro, minha mãe ficava cada vez mais rabugenta. Queria saber os motivos pelos quais eu estava recusando tantos _"bons partidos"_. Eu inventava desculpas cada vez mais absurdas, qualquer coisa que fizesse ela me deixar em paz. Nenhum deles se dera ao trabalho de pedir minha mão ao meu pai, então não tive que recusar nenhum oficialmente.

Meu pai também não estava contente comigo. Ele acreditava que como sua filha, eu tinha a obrigação de não envergonhá-lo e uma filha que se mantinha solteira por opção era uma vergonha. Não passava pela cabeça dele que eu não tinha absolutamente nada contra o casamento, apenas contra os pretendentes.

Eram bons rapazes, mas pareciam apaixonados demais. Eu não queria um noivo que me amasse quando eu não o amava. Não queria fazer ninguém sofrer. Por isso estava decidida a me mudar para o Oeste, onde eu poderia ter uma profissão, uma ocupação que eu gostasse. Eu seria uma ótima professora.

Mas eu não contava com a reação de papai. Inconformado com a idéia de sua única filha se tornar uma professora numa terra sem lei, ele fez o inimaginável. Se eu não queria arranjar um marido por mim mesma, ele arranjaria. E foi assim que eu conheci Charles Evenson.

Uma coisa eu posso dizer a favor do meu pai. Ele sinceramente acreditava estar fazendo a coisa certa. Porém, Charles Evenson nunca deveria ter sido considerado como _"a coisa certa"_. Nem no pior dos pesadelos.

Eu tentei me livrar de Evenson, mas sinto dizer que minha força de vontade não foi suficiente contra a insistência dos meus pais e a determinação da Emily em me ver casada.

- Por favor, Esme, aceite o pobre homem! Charles é gentil, gosta dos seus pais e não é de forma alguma desagradável de se olhar.

Eu sabia de tudo aquilo. Mas eu não conseguia me ver casada com Charles Evenson. Simplesmente eu não podia.

- É por causa _dele_, não é? Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Esme Anne Platt! Esqueça o Dr. Cullen!

Com uma frase, Emily acertara em cheio meu ponto fraco.

_Esqueça o Dr. Cullen._

Falar é muito fácil. Eu usava toda a minha força de vontade pra tirar a imagem dele da minha mente, até mesmo dos meus sonhos. Eu já não pensava tanto nele, pelo menos não conscientemente. Mas era difícil não pensar nele quando a Emily gritava o nome dele na minha frente.

Naquele momento eu odiei a Emily. Porque ela não podia simplesmente me deixar em paz?! E daí que eu estava esperando por alguém que nunca ia voltar? O problema era meu, não dela.

Então eu me dei conta de como eu era patética, recusando um bom homem por causa de um sonho adolescente, por causa de uma ilusão romântica. A Emily estava certa. Provavelmente eu nunca mais veria Carlisle Cullen na vida. Era tempo de continuar vivendo.

Pouco depois, eu aceitei o pedido de Charles Evenson. E conheci o verdadeiro significado da expressão _"inferno em vida"_

Meu noivado durou quase dois anos. Eu adiei o casamento até onde eu pude. Duas semanas depois de aceitar o pedido de Evenson, eu estava profundamente arrependida. Não queria que ele sofresse, sabendo que sua esposa não o amava.

Eu contei a ele que não o amava, sequer estava apaixonada por ele. Charles sorriu e disse que não se importava, que ele me ensinaria a amá-lo. Na época ele me pareceu tão sincero e adorável que eu resolvi lhe dar uma chance. Marcamos a data do casamento.

Minha cerimônia de casamento foi linda. Meus pais jamais economizariam no casamento da única filha, não depois de todo o trabalho que tiveram para conseguir realizá-lo. Eu tive uma festa e um vestido magníficos, feitos especialmente para que os convidados os invejassem. Foi a minha despedida pessoal da alegria. O último dia em que eu fui capaz de sorrir por um longo tempo.

Descobri o verdadeiro homem com que eu tinha me casado na lua-de-mel. Antes que eu pudesse me acostumar à vida de casada, a máscara gentil de Charles Evenson caiu, revelando o crápula odioso que ele era. Para Charles nada estava bom. Nunca. Eu era uma péssima esposa, não fazia nada direito, a casa nunca estava limpa o suficiente, mesmo que estivesse tudo brilhando. Nada que eu cozinhasse era digno do paladar refinado de meu marido e principalmente, eu nunca, jamais, o satisfazia na cama.

Não que ele se importasse com a minha suposta ineficácia na cama. Era apenas mais uma das milhares de queixas diárias que Charles me apresentava. E mesmo se ele se importasse, eu não podia fazer nada. A nossa noite de núpcias aconteceu tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de sentir nada além de uma pontada de dor. E nas poucas vezes que se seguiram, eu não senti nada. _Absolutamente nada._

Depois eu percebi que sentir nada era uma benção. Uma noite, depois de sair com os amigos, Charles chegou em casa bêbado e assim que me viu acordada, esperando por ele, se descontrolou e me bateu. Eu, a garota em que ninguém sequer sonhava em machucar, estava apanhando do desgraçado que tinha a obrigação de me proteger! Desgraçado, filho de uma vadia, isso é o que ele era.

Uma semana depois, quando eu pude sair na rua sem morrer de vergonha, eu fui à casa dos meus pais. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que eles não permitiriam que eu fosse tratada daquela forma vil. Como eu estava enganada!

Meus pais me receberam maravilhosamente bem, ao menos até saberem do motivo da minha visita. Ao ouvirem o que eu pretendia fazer, eles se transformaram em outras pessoas, desconhecidas para mim. Eu queria anular o casamento, ou pelo menos ficar o mais longe possível de Charles Evenson. O que meus pais fizeram? Deram o mais estapafúrdio conselho que eu jamais ouvira:

_Você é uma mulher casada agora, Esme. Não pode correr pra nós a cada vez que tiver uma dificuldade. Cresça e seja uma mulher de verdade, ou pelo menos tente ser uma boa esposa. Supere as dificuldades pelo bem do seu casamento._

Boa esposa?! Eles queriam que eu me tornasse um saco de pancadas, isso sim! Eu demonstrei meu desagrado, mas no fim das contas, eu entendi que não teria o menos apoio deles contra o meu marido. Meus pais não apoiariam nada que os envergonhasse publicamente. Nem mesmo se fosse minha única chance de sobrevivência.

Charles ficava cada vez mais descontrolado. Eu não podia mais ir à casa dos meus pais, nem ver nenhuma das minhas amigas, nem mesmo fazer compras sozinha. Meus dias se resumiam a fazer todas as vontades do meu marido, mesmo as mais absurdas e rezar pra que isso fosse o suficiente. Mas pra Charles nada era bom o bastante. E eu sofria as conseqüências.

Não sei quanto tempo eu teria agüentado viver daquela maneira, sobrevivendo a Charles, se a Grande Guerra não tivesse explodido no mundo. Para centenas de esposas, ver seus maridos indo pra guerra era uma dor incalculável, mas pra mim foi um prazer indescritível.

Com a ida de Charles para o campo de batalha, minha vida se tornou menos miserável. Posso até dizer que eu estava bem perto da felicidade. O alívio que eu sentia em não ter que controlar cada ato meu, com medo da reação de Charles era o mais próximo que eu conhecia da felicidade.

Nos dois anos que Charles passou na guerra, eu fui feliz. A cada lista de mortos ou desaparecidos que o Exército divulgava, eu rezava para o nome de Charles aparecer, seguido da palavra que traduzia meus sentimentos para com ele: _Morto._

Mas o desgraçado devia ter um anjo, ou melhor, um demônio protetor, porque o nome dele nunca apareceu em nenhuma dessas listas. E então, no inverno de 1919, Charles Evenson voltou para casa. E todo o pavor que eu sentia voltou a congelar meu coração.

Se antes da guerra, ele já era violento e descontrolado, depois de presenciar todas aquelas mortes, ele se tornou ainda pior. Parou de ser exigir uma casa impecável, mas exigia de mim um sacrifício ainda maior: minha presença na cama com uma freqüência cada vez maior.

Antes, estar na cama com Charles não fazia com que eu sentisse nada. Agora, eu sentia duas coisas: vergonha e nojo. Vergonha de mim, por ter que me sujeitar ao papel de uma meretriz, dormir com um homem que eu sequer gostava e nojo do homem grosseiro e vil com quem eu me casara.

Eu amaldiçoava a hora em que eu me deixei persuadir a casar com Charles pelo menos uma vez por dia. Já que eu não pude ter quem eu queria, deveria ter morrido solteira. Ao menos assim, eu não sofreria tanto. Nem teria vivido no inferno.

* * *

**N/A²:** _Pobre Esme! Ninguém merecia um marido desses. Maaaaas em breve, ela será recompensada...._

_Thanks to everyone. Reviews garantem continuação da fic, é sempre bom lembrar. XD_

* * *


	3. Runaway

_**N/A: **Thanks pra todos que me mandaram um review. Reviews são mara e fazem bem enorme a alma._

Pouco depois do retorno de Charles, eu descobri algo que mudou completamente a minha vida. Eu estava grávida. Como Charles sempre tinha crises de histeria, causadas pelos traumas da guerra, eu passava dois ou três dias por mês na casa da Sra. Whitt, nossa vizinha, enquanto duravam as crises.

Em uma dessas visitas, ao me ouvir falar da sonolência, dos enjôos e do cansaço que eu estava sentindo, a Sra. Whitt foi taxativa: Eu estava grávida. Na hora, eu dei risada, mas depois, ao fazer minhas contas, percebi que só havia uma explicação para um atraso de dois meses e meio. Um bebê. _Meu bebê._

Assim que eu tive certeza da gravidez, eu soube que eu tinha que deixar Charles. Eu não podia permitir que meu bebê vivesse em um lar onde ele veria o pai descontrolado espancar a mãe com uma regularidade alarmante. Um dia, cansado de me usar como saco de pancadas, Charles poderia querer espancar o meu bebê também. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao pensar nisso.

Eu não estava disposta a permitir que nada acontecesse ao meu bebê. Ninguém jamais machucaria aquela criança, nem que eu precisasse morrer pra garantir isso. Nem que eu precisasse matar. Minha escolha era muito simples, o bebê ou Charles, vida ou morte. Uma escolha fácil de fazer, na verdade.

A oportunidade surgiu quando Charles teve que viajar para ir ao médico que cuidava dos veteranos de guerra. Eu esperei uma hora depois da saída dele, arrumei minha mala, peguei as economias que tinha juntado durante a guerra e sabiamente tinha escondido de Charles e fui embora.

Minha prima distante, Ellinor, morava em Milwaukee e no desespero, me pareceu longe o suficiente. Por dois meses, Milwaukee foi longe o suficiente. Mas quando Ellinor me avisou que meus pais tinham enviado uma carta para ela, perguntando sobre meu paradeiro, eu sabia que não era mais longe o bastante.

Fiz Ellinor jurar pela salvação da própria alma que não diria a ninguém que tinha me ajudado e fui embora novamente. Para o Norte do Wisconsin, precisamente uma comunidadezinha próxima de Ashland. Lá, eu tinha certeza que ninguém me reconheceria.

Menos de dois meses depois da minha chegada a Ashland, já usando o nome de Sra. Esme White, eu consegui o cargo de professora na escola local. A parte boa de fugir da família em tempos de pós-guerra, é que existem tantas viúvas de guerra que ninguém liga se aparecer mais uma.

Minha história era igual à de milhares de mulheres do meu país. Era uma garota que se casara com o namorado de infância, e que com a guerra se vira grávida, viúva e desamparada. Nada de extraordinário.

E logo eu estaria com o meu bebê. A vida parecia muito melhor agora, sem Charles, com um emprego que me permitiria viver com algum conforto e muito em breve, eu estaria com a razão da minha vida nos meus braços, o meu pequeno e adorado bebê.

O meu bebê era tudo que me restava agora. Eu nunca mais poderia ver os meus pais, minhas amigas, sequer poderia voltar ao lugar onde eu nasci. Charles Evenson me tirara tudo aquilo. Mas ele jamais iria tirar o meu bebê de mim.

O que eu não sabia era que Charles não precisaria se dar a esse trabalho. Poucos dias depois do dia em que nasceu, pouco tempo depois do dia mais feliz da minha vida, meu bebê adoeceu. Meu pequeno William Peter contraiu uma infecção pulmonar, de causa desconhecida. Eu fiquei desesperada. O médico me disse pra manter a esperança, mas não adiantou. Quinze dias após seu nascimento, meu bebê estava morto. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Minha vida tinha acabado. A única razão pra eu continuar vivendo estava agora enterrada e eu só tinha uma lápide pra me lembrar dela. Os dias que se seguiram depois da morte do meu filho foram, sem dúvida, muito mais dolorosos que qualquer surra que Charles pudesse ter me dado.

Eu vagava pelo quarto que seria dele, olhava o berço que o pai de um dos alunos tinha me dado de presente e só sentia desesperança. Eu não tinha mais nada. Não tinha amigos, não tinha amor, não tinha um bom marido, não tinha mais família e agora não tinha o meu bebê. Era mais do que eu podia suportar.

Era final da tarde quando, completamente arrasada e sem esperança pra minha existência amargurada e solitária, eu subi no alto do monte nos arredores da cidade e sem pensar duas vezes, pulei para o desconhecido. Para um lugar onde eu não precisasse mais sofrer.

Então eu o vi. Enquanto eu caía para a morte, eu vi o rosto dele. A última coisa que eu vi foram os olhos dele. Os olhos dourados dele.

Eu senti uma dor incontrolável quando meu corpo se chocou contra o chão. Vários ossos do meu corpo se quebraram, eu sentia o gosto de sangue na minha boca, sentia o cheiro no meu nariz. Eu estava na escuridão, mas ainda sentia dor. Muita dor.

Eu senti algo me levantando do chão e pensei que finalmente eu ia morrer e toda aquela dor ia passar. Aconteceu exatamente o contrário. A dor aumentou ainda mais e aos poucos eu percebi que alguém devia estar me tirando de onde quer que eu estivesse. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui. Meu corpo não me obedecia mais, parecia que um feitiço me obrigava a permanecer imóvel quando o que eu mais queria era gritar até aquela dor passar.

Em meio à dor, eu percebi vagamente onde me colocavam. Era um lugar silencioso, frio e morbidamente iluminado. Aos poucos a dor me deixava em um estado onde eu não sentia mais nada e parecia que não demoraria muito pra que eu finalmente morresse.

Mas aparentemente eu ainda não tinha sofrido o suficiente. Uma sombra se colocou entre mim e o que parecia ser uma fonte de luz. A sombra se aproximou de mim e então a dor aumentou. Em um nível astronômico. Meu corpo parecia estar sendo rasgado em milhares de pedaços, queimado em ácido e atravessado por tiros de canhões. Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo e aumentado em uma centena de vezes.

Uma dor infindável, era isso que eu recebia depois de tanto sofrimento. Um desespero incontrolável se apossara de mim, como se eu estivesse em alto mar durante uma tempestade, lutando pra não me afogar. Perdendo a luta contra as ondas de dor.

No meio de tudo, eu percebi mudanças no ambiente onde eu estava. Antes do início da dor mais intensa, eu estava em um lugar mórbido. Quando ela pareceu se tornar menos enlouquecedora, eu pude perceber que o lugar onde eu estava era bem menos iluminado, estranhamente mais acolhedor.

Eu dividia o tempo em dois períodos agora: O insuportavelmente doloroso, onde eu sentia meu corpo explodindo dentro de mim e o estranhamente doloroso, onde meu corpo parecia estar mudando. A maior diferença entre os dois era a maneira como meu coração batia em cada um.

No primeiro, meu coração parecia inchar e apertar meus pulmões tornando minha respiração impossível. No segundo, eu não parecia precisar mais de pulmões, porque eu não precisava mais respirar. Á medida que eu me acostumava com esses dois períodos, a dor parecia diminuir e eu podia ouvir o ambiente que me cercava.

Na maior parte do tempo, eu ouvia passos. Passos de homem se aproximando e se afastando de mim. Ouvia também suspiros de aborrecimento, como se ele se aborrecesse por estar ali. Mas também havia o _outro_. Passos mais calmos, também de homem. Esses iam até mim e ficavam ao meu lado, sem se mover um segundo sequer.

Depois comecei a ouvir barulhos, mesmo os mais distantes. Pedaços de conversas, canetas riscando papéis, sussurros.

" Demora tanto assim?"

" Sim. Mas está quase terminado. Você demorou menos, mas ela estava quase morta."

" Ainda não entendo porque você fez isso."

" Eu simplesmente não pude deixá-la. Se você a tivesse visto como ela era antes e no que ela tinha se transformado quando eu a encontrei..."

" Algumas vezes, eu não consigo entender você, Carlisle."

_Carlisle._

Algo me dizia que eu devia conhecer aquele nome, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde. Eu tentava recorrer à minha mente, mas tudo parecia estar borrado, como se alguém tivesse apagado a maior parte das minhas memórias.

Eu lembrava do meu nome, de onde eu vinha, que meu casamento era uma merda e que eu tinha fugido. Os comos e porquês eram confusos, como uma carta molhada.

Quando eu pensava no nome Carlisle, uma única palavra vinha à minha mente: Anjo. O que não era muito estranho, uma vez que eu parecia estar morrendo em meio a tanta dor.

Talvez Carlisle fosse o nome do meu anjo da guarda. Se fosse o caso, quando finalmente eu conseguisse falar, ele ouviria poucas e boas. Porque ele não tinha demonstrado muita competência em me proteger.

Era isso. Carlisle era o meu anjo da guarda. E no instante em que conseguisse falar com ele, ele estaria em péssimos lençóis. Eu estava morta mesmo, não faria mal algum em reclamar dele com o Todo-Poderoso.

* * *

**N/A²**: E então? O que acharam? _Finalmente o Carlisle apareceu_, eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando isso. hahahahaha. Pois muito bem, o doutor mais perfeito evah já está dando as caras. E eu adoraria receber reviews...

* * *


	4. Golden Eyes

_**Disclaimer: **Nenhum desses personagens me pertence. Todos pertencem a Tia Steph, embora eu realmente quisesse ter o Carlisle só pra mim. ( eu tinha esquecido desse disclaimer, forgive me)_

_**N/A:** Gente, valeu mesmo pelos reviews. Me deixaram incrivelmente feliz, mesmo.*-* Tanto que eu já tô postando um novo capítulo. _

Uma eternidade. É no que o tempo parece se transformar quando se sente uma dor interminável. Principalmente quando você não consegue ver o tempo passando.

Eu já havia perdido as contas de quantas maneiras diferentes eu tinha tentado contar o tempo. Mas nenhuma tinha funcionado. E eu já tinha sentido tanta dor que parecia que eu estava ali havia um século. Mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível, porque ninguém, nem mesmo um anjo, poderia ficar um século inteiro sem se mover sequer um milímetro como ele estava.

O homem de passos calmos estava ali, do meu lado, havia tanto tempo que eu nem sabia mais como era ficar sem ele. De alguma forma, saber que ele estava ali fazia com que a dor se tornasse suportável. Minha mente não gritava mais por socorro o tempo todo e se eu me concentrasse bastante, podia ouvir meu coração batendo, fraco, mas constante. Eu estava quase conformada em passar a eternidade daquele jeito, desde que ele ficasse ao meu lado.

Até alguma coisa dar errado. Muito errado. Eu estava em um dos momentos estranhamente dolorosos, só que este era bem mais estranho que doloroso. Eu podia até sentir paz.

Não, paz era um exagero, mas eu podia sentir _calma_. As batidas do meu coração estavam mais tranqüilas que nunca, tranqüilas de fato. Então a dor voltou. Muito mais intensa do que eu jamais havia sentido, rasgando meu corpo e incendiando minha alma.

Meus pulmões passaram a não precisar mais de ar, a não mais respirar automaticamente. Meu sangue subitamente parou de correr por minhas veias. Assim que eu percebi isso, ouvi a última batida do meu coração, clara como um tambor. Eu esperei pela próxima batida, mas nada aconteceu. Eu ainda estava viva, então como era possível que meu coração não batesse mais?

Minha mente estava silenciosa. Não havia mais dor alguma e finalmente pude abrir meus olhos.

Assim que eu abri os olhos, não pude ver nada. Havia uma luz enorme que me impedia de ver qualquer coisa. Eu pensei que estava morta. Não havia mais dor, portanto eu tinha morrido e ido para o céu. Eu estreitei meus olhos, pensando que o céu era mais iluminado do que eu imaginava.

Foi quando eu o vi. A criatura mais perfeita de todo o universo. Ele olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos dourados e sorriu. Em um segundo, eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada que não fosse ele. Eu tinha que estar sonhando. Porque eu estava encarando ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o homem dos meus sonhos.

- Oi, Esme. Bem- vinda de volta. Eu sou Carlisle Cullen.

Ele era tão perfeito, tão fascinante que eu quase não conseguia raciocinar. Meu cérebro registrou o ambiente estranho ao meu redor, então tudo que eu pude perguntar foi:

- Onde eu estou?

- Você está na minha casa. – ele respondeu, sem hesitação alguma.

Eu recuei o que eu acreditava ser um mísero passo. Mas algo saiu errado porque em um segundo eu estava do outro lado da sala, acuada entre duas prateleiras enormes, costas contra a parede.

O que eu estava fazendo na casa dele? Aparentemente, eu não estava no paraíso, a menos que ele fosse o próprio Deus. Mas ele me dera outro nome, então, nada de paraíso por hora. Há quanto tempo eu estava ali? Porque eu não me lembrava de nada? E Deus do céu, quem era aquele homem?

Todas aquelas questões me deixavam tonta e eu sabia que tinha algo de muito estranho comigo, eu sentia um enorme desejo por alguma coisa que eu não sabia direito o que era.

- Carlisle, ela está perdendo o controle. - eu olhei imediatamente na direção da voz. Alguns passos atrás de Carlisle, um rapaz em volta dos 18 anos olhava pra mim com cautela e desconfiança.

- Carlisle, eu estou vendo...

- Calma, Edward. – eu ouvi Carlisle murmurar. - Eu já vou explicar tudo a ela.

- Eu não acho...

- _Eu sei_ o que você acha. – ele murmurou. – Eu posso lidar com ela, Edward. Na verdade, eu acho melhor fazer isso sozinho.

Eu observei os dois se entreolharem por um tempo até _Edward_ suspirar e dizer:

- Como quiser, Carlisle.

Eu cravei meus olhos em Edward até vê-lo sair da sala. Sozinha com o anjo dos meus sonhos, eu sentia um pouco do meu controle voltando. Eu respirei fundo, tentando raciocinar. Meus sentimentos estavam tão confusos que se eu perdesse o controle por um segundo, eu não sabia o que eu seria capaz de fazer.

Carlisle olhou pra mim e sorriu. Se meu coração ainda batesse, teria parado quandoeu vi aquele sorriso.

- Então, Esme. Eu sou...

- Carlisle Cullen. - eu o interrompi. – Eu ouvi perfeitamente da primeira vez.

Ele não pareceu se abalar nem por um segundo e continuou olhando pra mim, esperando minhas perguntas.

- Carlisle, você disse que eu estou na sua casa.

- Correto. - ele parecia extremamente cauteloso agora.

- Você pode me dizer o que eu estou fazendo aqui? E porque você me trouxe até aqui?

- Esme, preste muita atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer. Você estava quase morta quando eu te encontrei. Então eu resgatei você. Mas você não está exatamente viva. – ao ver minha expressão confusa, ele reformulou a resposta. – Você não é mais humana.

O rosto dele era a mais pura expressão da verdade. Não tinha como não acreditar no que ele dizia. E além disso, eu podia sentir que o meu corpo tinha mudado. Meu coração não batia mais e de alguma forma, eu sabia que não precisava mais do ar para respirar. Mas eu queria saber exatamente o que eu era agora.

- Se eu não sou mais humana, o que eu sou? Você é o quê? Uma espécie de anjo?

Carlisle pareceu adorar ser chamado de anjo. O sorriso que ele me deu certamente tinha algo de angelical.

- Não sou um anjo, Esme. Longe disso. Eu sou um vampiro e agora, você também é uma.

- Eu sou uma vampira?- eu perguntei horrorizada. A expressão dele disse tudo. - Eu sou uma vampira!

- Me desculpe. - ele parecia profundamente arrependido. - Mas eu não pude deixar você daquele jeito, eu simplesmente não...

- Eu não quero matar ninguém! Meu Deus, matar centenas de pessoas, só para beber seu...

- Não!- ele gritou, horrorizado.

Meu corpo inteiro tremeu ao ouvir aquele grito. Ele parecia verdadeiramente horrorizado com a minha idéia. Aquilo era tão confuso...

- Esme, procure se acalmar, por favor. - ele estava murmurando agora. - Você é uma recém-nascida, tente manter o mínimo de controle.

Eu fechei os olhos e a imagem de Carlisle tomou conta da minha mente. Aos poucos, eu fui me acalmando.

- Fale rápido. –eu sussurrei. Não sabia quanto tempo eu ia agüentar.

- Você não precisa matar ninguém, você pode ser como eu, pode beber de animais. Você não vai ficar mais fraca, é só uma questão de vontade e controle. Se você conseguir se controlar, tudo vai ficar bem.

Animais. Parecia bom. Muito melhor do que ser uma assassina. E ele teria que me ensinar. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ficar com ele.

Eu suspirei e abri meus olhos. Carlisle parecia aliviado, mas meu controle estava por um fio.

- Carlisle?

- Sim.

- Onde posso arranjar um animal? Qualquer um. Eu estou muito...

- Sedenta. - ele completou.

- É, eu acho que é isso. - eu murmurei. – É meio difícil...

- Eu sei. Vamos caçar, Esme.

- Mas... – eu não fazia a menor idéia de como caçar.

- É fácil, eu ensino você.

Eu não tinha muita escolha. Estava ficando impossível de raciocinar com toda aquela sede pedindo pra ser saciada. Eu tinha que caçar, de qualquer jeito. A sede era uma necessidade extremamente forte.

Carlisle abriu a porta da sala. Do outro lado, Edward estava sentado numa poltrona, fingindo ler. Eu segurei o braço de Carlisle.

- Ele também é...

- Edward é como nós, Esme. Ele é meu filho.

Eu o encarei, confusa. Filho?! Carlisle não parecia ser muito mais velho que Edward.

- Sou filho adotivo, Esme. – Edward respondeu. - Para todos os efeitos, Carlisle me adotou. Ele é meu criador, assim como é o seu.

- Ah. – Eu quase murmurei "_Graças a Deus_". A imagem de Carlisle com outra mulher não tinha sido muito bem recebida pelo meu cérebro. Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu de alguma coisa que eu não tinha percebido.

- Você vai ensiná-la a caçar. - ele afirmou, encarando Carlisle.

- Sim. Cerca de 50 quilômetros ao norte.

- Eu estarei alerta. - foi tudo que Edward respondeu antes de voltar sua atenção ao livro que estava lendo.

Eu evitei de todas as maneiras olhar para Edward. Estava claro que ele não gostava muito de mim, já que me olhava como se eu fosse uma fera selvagem. Talvez ele estivesse certo, uma vez que ele e Carlisle pareciam ter muito mais controle do que eu.

De qualquer forma, eu não queria aborrecê-lo. Sem lançar um único olhar na direção dele, eu segui Carlisle até estarmos fora da casa.

- Há mais ou menos uns cinqüenta quilômetros daqui, tem uma floresta. Não é das maiores, mas serve. Também tem pastos por toda a parte, daqui até a próxima cidade. Então, temos vacas, cavalos, coiotes, raposas e se dermos sorte alguns lobos ou ursos. O que você prefere?

A gentileza de Carlisle era algo impressionante. A maneira de falar dele faria qualquer coisa parecer uma maravilha. Até mesmo um massacre de animais.

- Bem, eu não sei. Ainda não provei nenhum deles. O que você me diz?

- Entre o que temos, um urso seria perfeito. Embora, talvez você devesse ir de coiote, afinal é sua primeira caçada.

Como eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava por vir, não disse nada.

- Vamos correr. - ele saiu correndo, sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

Eu arregalei os olhos, sem entender como ele tinha desaparecido da minha frente. Segundos, depois, ouvi a voz dele:

- Corra, Esme. Me siga.

Eu estava fazendo papel de imbecil. Era óbvio que eu deveria ter corrido com ele e não ter ficado parada feito uma árvore. Eu devia ser a vampira com o pior senso de direção de todos os tempos.

Eu corri na direção da voz dele e em segundos, estava ao lado dele novamente.

- Esme, tente seguir os instintos do seu novo corpo. Você vai ver que tudo ficará muito mais fácil.

Assenti, morta de vergonha. Eu estava me saindo uma péssima vampira. Carlisle andou alguns passos pra esquerda e perguntou:

- Tem um coiote a uns dez metros daqui. Você sente o cheiro?

Respirei fundo e concordei. O cheiro doce do sangue penetrou nos meus pulmões. Seguir aquele cheiro era muito fácil.

- Você quis dizer _dois_ coiotes. - eu corrigi, apenas pra perceber que ele já sabia disso.

- Estão a dez metros de nós e a quinze um do outro. - ele confirmou. – Se eu atacar o primeiro, o outro não vai perceber nada até você atacá-lo.

Eu concordei, repetindo o que ele disse como se fosse um mantra. _Siga seus instintos._

Carlisle segui na frente até estarmos bem perto do coiote. O cheiro do sangue enlouquecia minha mente. Prendi a respiração, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira.

- Se a sede for muita, Esme, você deve ir primeiro. - ele sussurrou.

Eu não disse nada. Claro que a sede era muita. Quase impossível de agüentar, agora que eu sentia o cheiro do sangue tão perto de mim. Mas eu não ia fazer mais nada idiota naquela noite.

- Vá primeiro, Carlisle. Quero ter absoluta certeza do que fazer.

Ele concordou e observou o coiote por um instante. O animal não fazia idéia do destino que o aguardava. Carlisle correu em direção ao coiote e antes de começar, a luta havia terminado.

Eu observei os movimentos incrivelmente rápidos dele, como se ele estivesse lutando com espadas, só que sem espadas. Dois ataques e o coiote caiu, derrotado. Carlisle aproximou seus dentes do pescoço do coiote e eu tive que desviar os olhos pra não correr até lá.

Quando Carlisle voltou pra mim, ninguém diria que ele estivera bebendo o sangue de algum animal. Nenhum fio de cabelo dele estava fora do lugar, não havia mancha alguma em suas roupas.

- Sua vez.

Eu voltei minha atenção ao outro coiote, distante de nós uns vinte metros, agora. Parecia simples. Era só seguir os instintos. Minha mente começou a procurar a melhor oportunidade pra atacar e eu não perdia um só movimento do coiote.

Quando ele se distraiu, eu ataquei. Corri em direção ao coiote, que ao perceber meu ataque, tentou fugir. Eu dei um salto, parando na frente dele. O medo que eu vi nos olhos dele aumentou meu desejo pelo sangue. As presas enormes que ele me mostrava não me amedrontavam nem um pouco. Eu sabia que eu ia vencer.

Recuei, tentando confundi-lo. O animal se mostrou confiante e abaixou um pouco a guarda. Foi o seu fim. Um único movimento e meus dedos agarraram o pescoço dele, imobilizando-o. Meus dentes cortaram a carne dele como se fosse manteiga derretida.

O sabor. Deus meu, o sabor do sangue quente, jorrando das veias daquele animal era inacreditável. Eu bebi todo o sangue que eu pude, até o pobre animal cair aos meus pés, sem sangue.

Então eu encarei Carlisle, que me observava com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Eu voltei para ele, sorrindo também.

- Você foi maravilhosa, Esme. – eu me senti imensamente feliz. Finalmente alguém me achava maravilhosa em alguma coisa.

- Eu posso caçar mais alguma coisa? – eu pedi, meio sem graça. – Eu ainda estou com sede.

- Claro que pode. - ele respondeu. – Ache mais alguma coisa.

Depois de quatro horas, minha sede pareceu diminuir um pouco. Eu tinha bebido de mais dois coiotes e uma raposa. Carlisle se contentou com mais um coiote e um cervo.

No final da caçada, Carlisle continuava impecável. Nem a calça nem o suéter que ele usava estavam sujos de sangue, exceto por uma pequena mancha em uma das mangas. Já a minha roupa era outra história. O pobre vestido que eu reconheci como sendo meu favorito estava completamente imprestável. Manchas de sangue, terra e lama estavam por toda a parte. Eu via manchas de terra até nos meus cabelos.

- Um desastre. - eu murmurei mais pra mim mesma.

- De forma alguma. Você foi ótima, Esme. – ele respondeu instantaneamente.

Eu sorri, envaidecida. Ninguém me dirigia um elogio há muito tempo. Era ótimo se sentir valorizada.

- Eu falava da minha roupa, Carlisle. Está imprestável.

- Ah. Não tem problema. Eu pedi ao Edward pra comprar algumas roupas pra você. Ele fez isso assim que pedi licença do hospital pra tomar conta de você.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci. Edward não devia ter gostado muito da tarefa. Eu estava imaginando a maneira como ele devia ter reagido quando uma palavra que Carlisle falou voltou à minha mente.

_Hospital._ Licença do hospital. _Carlisle Cullen._

As peças se encaixaram instantaneamente na minha cabeça. Carlisle, o homem dos meus sonhos. O homem, ou melhor, o vampiro com quem eu sonhava havia dez anos, desde a primeira vez que eu o vi.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

Eu segurei o braço dele. Carlisle me encarou, confuso. Eu não podia acreditar que estava diante dele.

- Dr. Cullen? Carlisle? Você é.... – eu não estava falando coisa com coisa. – _Você_ é o Dr. Cullen. – quase acrescentei _meu Dr. Cullen_, mas consegui me refrear a tempo.

- Você lembrou. - foi tudo que ele respondeu.

Ai, meu Deus. O homem com quem eu sonhava era um vampiro. Minha paixão da adolescência e da vida adulta também, era um vampiro. Um vampiro bom, aparentemente, mas mesmo assim um vampiro. Um médico vampiro.

- Esme? – ele pareceu preocupado.

- Eu nunca esqueci você. - eu murmurei em um tom que eu pensei ser inaudível. Até ele responder:

- Você era a garota mais encantadora que eu já tinha visto. Quando eu vi você de novo, eu... você parecia tão triste.

Eu olhei nos olhos deles. E lembrei de tudo. Meus pais, nada compreensivos, minhas amigas, meu infeliz casamento, meu bebê. Meu bebê morto. No que minha vida tinha se transformado.

- Por favor, me leve pra casa, Carlisle. - eu murmurei, no tom de voz mais triste que eu já tinha ouvido.

- Esme, você não pode ficar perto de seres humanos. Não por um bom tempo.

Eu sentei no chão. Ele não estava entendendo. Eu não queria, não _podia_ ficar longe dele. Eu não tinha mais nada, mais ninguém. Fechei meus olhos e pude sentir meu corpo inteiro tremer com a lembrança.

Carlisle se aproximou de mim. Eu senti os dedos dele em meus cabelos e abri os olhos. Ele estava sentado na minha frente.

- Esme, eu sinto muito, eu... - eu levei meus dedos até os lábios dele, silenciando-o.

- Não. Não se arrependa de ter devolvido a minha vida, Carlisle. Eu não quero ficar perto de nenhum humano. Eu não tenho família, eu não tenho nada.

- Você disse...

- Eu quis dizer a _sua_ casa. Se você me quiser lá. – eu respirei fundo. - Por favor, Carlisle, não me deixe sozinha.

Eu acho que a maneira como eu disse a última frase pegou Carlisle de surpresa. Parecia uma súplica. E era. Eu não me importava se eu parecesse ridícula, nem se eu tivesse de implorar pra ficar com ele. Se ele estivesse por perto, eu conseguiria lidar com as lembranças.

- Você tem uma família. – ele respondeu. – Edward e eu podemos ser sua família.

Eu concordei. Eu teria que me entender com Edward, mas isso era só um detalhe se comparado ao todo. Eu ficaria com Carlisle. Era o que importava.

- Me leve pra casa, Carlisle.

Ele sorriu pra mim. Parecia feliz. Não mais do que eu, era verdade. Eu estava radiante. Eu tinha uma família e o vampiro dos meus sonhos fazia parte dela. O resto era apenas um detalhe.

* * *

_N/A:_ _Ah, o início dos bons tempos. Quem estava ansiosa pra ver o Carlisle? Eu estava, com certeza. HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA._

_Reviews por favor, para que o capítulo 5 chegue logo._

* * *


	5. Family

_**N/A: **Gente, valeu mesmo pelos reviews. Nossa, eu tô muito feliz com a repercussão da fic, mesmo. *-*_

* * *

Eu tinha uma família. Era tão incrível que eu mal podia acreditar. Carlisle era minha família, agora. _Carlisle e Edward_.

Minha missão agora era Edward. _Conhecer e conquistar_, como diziam os antigos romanos. Eu meio que já gostava dele, mesmo que ele não gostasse muito de mim. Algo me dizia que ele era um ótimo garoto. Além disso, Carlisle me parecia ser louco pelo filho, então se Edward realmente passasse a gostar de mim, seria muito mais fácil fazer Carlisle gostar de mim, também.

- Você é _tão_ maquiavélica. – a voz de Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos. Eu olhei na direção da voz e o vi, parado a poucos passos de mim, segurando uma sacola de roupas.

Cinco minutos depois de voltarmos da caçada, Carlisle tinha ido assinar alguns papéis no escritório e me disse pra conhecer a casa enquanto Edward pegava as roupas que ele comprara pra mim. Eu ainda não tinha me movido um milímetro quando Edward me encontrou:

- O que você disse?- eu perguntei, sem crer nos meus ouvidos.

- Você ouviu, Esme. - Edward respondeu, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso tinha algo de demoníaco. - Seus pensamentos... eram tão.... Esme, em menos de um dia de vida você já formou um plano pra laçar o Carlisle.

Eu o encarei, sem entender como diabos ele sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Ah, que merda!- ele exclamou. – Desculpe a má palavra. Carlisle ainda não lhe contou sobre mim, não foi?- Edward parecia preocupado agora. - Eu e minha grande boca!

- Explique-se, Edward. – eu exigi, séria.

Edward desviou os olhos, claramente preocupado.

- Carlisle vai me matar. - ele murmurou.

- Não se eu te matar primeiro. – eu o ameacei. - Quem você prefere que o mate, eu ou Carlisle?

Ele pareceu ponderar por um segundo, depois suspirou, resignado.

- Carlisle não é um vampiro recém-nascido. E eu sempre posso apelar pro lado paternal dele.

- Talvez eu possa implorar pra ele não matar você. – eu acrescentei.

- Espero que implore. Esme, alguns de nós têm dons, habilidades que Carlisle acredita que trazemos da nossa vida humana e aperfeiçoamos durante a transformação. Eu tenho um dom. Posso ler a mente de qualquer pessoa.

Se eu não estivesse sentada, com bons reflexos ou não, eu teria me estatelado no chão. Edward tinha _lido_ a minha mente. _Visto_ meus pensamentos. E se Carlisle também pudesse... _Ah, meu Deus!_

- Calma, Esme. Só eu tenho esse dom. Posso jurar que Carlisle nunca viu nenhum dos seus pensamentos.

- Graças ao meu bom Deus. – eu tremia só de pensar no papel ridículo que eu faria se Carlisle... se ele descobrisse como eu me sentia a respeito dele.

Edward me encarou, incrédulo.

- Você ama o Carlisle. – ele murmurou. – De verdade.

- Pare de ler os meus pensamentos! Edward, pare agora!

- Tão rápido... e tão definitivo. Você realmente...

- O que está acontecendo? – Carlisle estava parado na porta.

Deus do céu! Há quanto tempo ele estava ali, ouvindo... eu tinha que sair dali. Assim que eu pensei nisso, o desejo de fugir tomou conta de mim. Eu precisava fugir, era uma necessidade. Eu corri para a janela no mesmo segundo em que Edward gritou:

- Segure-a, Carlisle!

Foi tudo tão rápido. Carlisle se moveu muito mais rápido que eu e se jogou sobre mim no segundo em que eu pulei para a janela. Ao invés de atravessá-la como eu pretendia, eu estava no chão, com Carlisle sobre mim, tentando me imobilizar.

- Esme! Se acalme, Esme. Recupere o controle.

- Me deixe... , por favor, ir! – eu estava murmurando coisas sem sentido, tentando escapar dos braços dele.

- Esme. – os olhos dele brilhavam. – Você consegue. Volte, Esme.

Eu parei de me debater. Os olhos dele estavam tão fixos nos meus que eu não podia desviar o olhar. Eu simplesmente fiquei presa neles, me acalmando.

- Carlisle. - eu murmurei o nome dele. Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Você conseguiu. - ele libertou meus braços.

Impulsivamente, eu o abracei. Eu estava raciocinando de novo. Talvez não completamente, já que eu o abraçava feito uma desesperada.

- Obrigada por me trazer de volta, Carlisle. De novo.

O sorriso que ele me deu quase me fez perder o controle de novo, de tão encantador. Relutante, eu o soltei antes que eu o agarrasse no chão da sala.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui?- Carlisle perguntou, assim que eu me coloquei a uma distância segura dele.

Edward pareceu subitamente hipnotizado pelo piso de madeira da sala. Carlisle olhou pra ele, sombrio.

- Edward...

- Carlisle, eu contei a ela sobre o meu dom. Só isso. Mas foi completamente por acidente.

- Escute, filho, eu...

- Carlisle, ele não fez por mal. – eu saí em defesa de Edward. Eu tinha forçado o garoto a escolher, afinal. – Ele pensou que você tinha me contado e então eu o fiz me contar. Por favor, Carlisle, não faça nada com ele. – eu me coloquei entre ele e Edward. Eu tinha prometido implorar, se necessário.

Carlisle olhou pra Edward por cima do meu ombro. Edward desviou o olhar como uma criança pega fazendo algo errado. Então, Carlisle olhou pra mim, obviamente se esforçando pra manter a expressão séria.

- Esme, eu não vou fazer nada com o Edward. Talvez só matá-lo – eu me aproximei mais de Edward – de tédio, ao repetir pela milésima vez, que nem todos transformam um pensamento em realidade tão rápido quanto ele.

- Desculpe, Carlisle. – ele murmurou.

Eu me afastei um pouco de Edward. Que, por sinal, parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. Carlisle olhava pra mim, com uma expressão que eu não identifiquei.

- Sim, ela é. – Edward disse, olhando pra Carlisle.

- Eu não estava perguntando. - ele respondeu.

- Só queria deixar minha opinião.

Edward estava respondendo a algum pensamento do Carlisle. Pensamento sobre mim. Eu lancei um olhar inquisidor pra ele. Edward voltou sua atenção pra mim.

- Carlisle acha você adorável. – ao ver Carlisle olhar feio pra ele, se defendeu. – Não quis deixá-la morrendo de curiosidade.

- Edward... - ele murmurou, aborrecido.

- Eu sei. Mas eu também acho. Esme é adorável. E protetora em relação a mim, o que é muito bom.

Carlisle olhou pro teto, como que pedindo por paciência. Edward andou até a porta e voltou-se pra mim:

- Ah, Esme, obrigado por impedir o Carlisle de me matar. Você pode ser minha mãe, se quiser. – e saiu dali.

Se Carlisle realmente quisesse matar Edward agora, eu não o impediria. Provavelmente o ajudaria com prazer. Morta de vergonha, eu desviei meus olhos da porta e encarei Carlisle:

- Carlisle, eu... eu não achei que você realmente ia...

- Sim, você achou. - ele me interrompeu. – Edward deve ter dito que eu o esquartejaria e o atiraria ao fogo. Ou pior. – ele suspirou. - Edward tem enorme tendência ao teatro. Provavelmente por causa de todo o Shakespeare que ele vem lendo nos últimos anos.

Eu sorri ao lembrar das maneiras de Edward. De fato, ele parecia mesmo um tanto teatral.

- Teatral. – eu repeti. – Meio dramático. Tudo bem, eu ainda gosto dele.

- Que bom que você gosta dele. – Carlisle respirou, aliviado. – Assim não tenho que me preocupar se você vai querer ou não pular no pescoço dele sempre que ele aprontar.

- Pode ter certeza de que eu vou querer pular no pescoço dele.

Carlisle riu alto. A sala inteira pareceu tremer com o som da risada dele.

- Sério, agora. Eu estava preocupado com o relacionamento de vocês dois. Edward pode ser cruel quando ele se sente ameaçado.

- Por que eu o ameaçaria? – eu perguntei, surpresa. – Exceto pela parte de eu ser uma bomba prestes a explodir.

- Edward não está acostumado a dividir. Ele sempre foi filho único e continuou sendo depois que eu o adotei. Aí, eu apareci com você de surpresa no meio da noite. Uma adição a família.

- Por isso ele não gosta de mim. – eu murmurei. Edward me via como uma ameaça. Era só o que me faltava.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse demorar mais pra aceitar você. Mas você parece ter derrubado as barreiras dele. Eu não sei o que ele viu na sua mente, mas seja o que for, fez com que Edward gostasse muito de você. A ponto de me desobedecer.

De forma alguma eu ia contar a Carlisle que Edward não me via mais como ameaça ao posto dele de filho adorado porque eu não estava concorrendo a esse posto. Nem nunca estaria. No que dependesse de mim, e eu ia arranjar um jeito de fazer com que no que dependesse de Edward também, Carlisle não ia saber de nada por um bom tempo. Mas eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas.

- Carlisle, Edward pode ler pensamentos. Você não pode, pode?

- Não. Eu só ouço os meus pensamentos, o que já me mantém muito ocupado.

Agora eu tinha certeza. Meus pensamentos estavam seguros na presença de Carlisle. Pena que eu não podia dizer o mesmo sobre Edward. Eu peguei a sacola de roupas que Edward colocara sobre a cadeira e imediatamente me lembrei que eu não sabia onde era o meu quarto.

- Carlisle, onde fica o meu quarto?

Carlisle me conduziu pelas escadas até um corredor com três portas, duas marrons e uma preta. Ele girou a maçaneta da porta preta e me deixou entrar:

- Esse é o seu quarto. Entre o meu quarto e o do Edward.

Meu quarto era bonito. Um tanto impessoal, mas tinha uma ótima estrutura. Com algumas modificações ficaria perfeito. Eu abri a porta que eu pensei ser a do armário e vi um toilette perfeitamente arrumado e uma banheira de porcelana lindíssima.

Carlisle achou graça na minha expressão surpresa:

- Nós não precisamos de uma banheira. Mas não quer dizer que não podemos usá-las.

Eu assenti. Minha atenção estava voltada para algo que deveria estar no meio do quarto. Uma cama. Mas não havia nem vestígio de uma cama naquele quarto.

- Aonde está a minha cama?

- Você não precisa de uma. Nós não dormimos.

- Nunca?- eu perguntei. As surpresas pareciam não acabar.

- Nenhuma vez. Eu não durmo há quase duzentos e sessenta anos. - ele me respondeu com o tom mais natural que eu já tinha ouvido.

Quase trezentos anos sem um cochilo sequer. E ele me contava isso assim na maior calma.

- Mas se você quiser, eu compro uma cama pra você. Eu mesmo tenho uma.

Eu mordi a língua segundos antes de perguntar por que diabos ele tinha uma cama se ele não dormia nela. As pessoas faziam outras coisas além de dormir na cama e eu não queria nem pensar em Carlisle fazendo uso daquela cama com alguma vampira deslumbrante.

- Seria bom. – eu me forcei a dizer. Carlisle não pareceu perceber meu tom forçado.

- Eu estou no escritório, qualquer coisa.

- Não se preocupe comigo. - eu o assegurei. Afinal, eu não colocaria fogo na casa. Carlisle não precisava passar todos os segundos do dia preocupado.

Passei as próximas duas horas observando meu quarto. Todos os detalhes da pintura, da decoração, os materiais, as texturas. Tudo deslumbrante e perfeito. Arrumar as roupas não levou muito tempo, eu peguei um vestido azul-claro e enchi a banheira, louca pra tirar o vestido destruído que eu estava usando.

Depois de retirar todas as manchas de terra do meu cabelo, eu encarei o espelho. A mulher que me encarava não era a professora sóbria dos meus últimos meses nem a garota bonita que eu era antes do meu malfadado casamento. A imagem que eu via no espelho parecia com uma daquelas modelos que eu via na capa da Vogue quando ia na casa de Emily. Meu rosto e meu corpo tinham se transformado por completo. Eram os mesmos traços, ainda era eu, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Meu cabelo continuava o mesmo, embora a cor deles estivesse muito mais realçada, mais aparente. A diferença mais gritante entre mim e meu reflexo era a cor dos meus olhos. Os olhos que me encaravam era de um vermelho brilhante, como se o sangue que estava no meu corpo estivesse visível neles.

Eu sorri, encantada com meu reflexo. Na minha vida humana, eu não era feia, mas também não era nenhuma beldade. Não havia filas de pretendentes deslumbrados por minha beleza na minha porta. Eu era a _encantadora_ Esme e estava feliz com isso. Mas eu não podia negar que estava adorando ser bonita, realmente bonita como Emily e várias amigas minhas eram.

Depois de me convencer a parar de me olhar no espelho, eu percebi que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer ali no quarto. Carlisle tinha me dito que eu podia conhecer a casa e eu só conhecia dois cômodos. Não havia nada melhor pra fazer e como ninguém dormia nessa casa, eu podia passear por ela sem temer acordar alguém.

Atravessando o corredor onde ficavam os três quartos, me deparei com outras duas portas. A primeira levava a um banheiro. Impecavelmente decorado, embora me parecesse sóbrio demais. A porta ao lado levava a uma biblioteca, com três estantes enormes de madeira lotadas de livros e mesinhas e poltronas. Também estava perfeitamente arrumada. Nas estantes, prateleiras lotadas de livros de medicina: Tratados de anatomia, fisiologia, biologia e outras palavras que eu desconhecia. Na estante mais ao fundo, literatura clássica: Frankenstein, Orgulho e Preconceito, Os Miseráveis, Odisséia. Filósofos gregos e muito, muito Shakespeare. Provavelmente pertenciam a Edward.

Levei o volume de Orgulho e Preconceito comigo. Sempre gostei muito desse livro e afinal, Edward estava me devendo. Com o livro já devidamente guardado no meu próprio quarto, desci as escadas. Já conhecia a sala de estar, então fui até a cozinha, outro cômodo desnecessário. Carlisle também tinha uma sala de jantar. Cuja decoração não era das melhores, mas nada que não pudesse ser melhorado.

Uma porta preta nos fundos da casa me chamou a atenção por estar completamente afastada dos outros cômodos. Eu devia saber que havia um bom motivo pra isso.

Aquele aposento era o mais estranho da casa. Sob uma mesa antiga, papéis organizados em três pilhas enormes. Ao lado da mesa, uma poltrona de no mínimo cem anos. Não havia nenhuma evidência de uso naquele lugar. Eu deveria ter ido embora, mas a curiosidade venceu o meu bom senso. Retirei os panos pretos que cobriam os dois únicos retratos nas paredes. Nunca pensei que dois quadros podiam ser tão assustadores.

O quadro mais longe de mim retratava uma jovem mãe com um bebê loiro, ambos com olhos incrivelmente azuis. A expressão de medo e tristeza no rosto da jovem fazia com que ela parecesse muito frágil, embora ela se esforçasse pra sorrir. Mesmo assim me pareceu que ela não devia ter tido uma vida muito boa.

O quadro que estava na parede à minha frente era o retrato de um homem alto, sisudo, também loiro de olhos azuis. Muito bonito, embora seus traços fossem meio ríspidos. A pose dele indicava que era um homem determinado, um conquistador. Ao estudar o rosto dele, não pude deixar de admirar o trabalho do pintor. A expressão nos olhos daquele homem era uma expressão dura, de alguém importante. Alguém que pode ser cruel, talvez um executor, um carrasco. Alguém perigoso.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando eu percebi algo familiar naquela expressão. Uma expressão acusatória, que me culpava por algo que eu não sabia o que era. A mesma expressão de Charles ao chegar em casa e me ver. A expressão que me mandava pro inferno.

No mesmo instante as luzes se apagaram. Mesmo no escuro eu podia ver aqueles olhos me encarando, eu vi os lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso cruel, ameaçador. Minhas lembranças daqueles momentos infernais eram perfeitamente nítidas, o desespero, a sensação de impotência, eu não podia fazer nada, absolutamente nada.

Charles estava de volta, ali naquele lugar, pronto pra me ameaçar de novo, me machucar de novo. Me mandar de volta ao inferno, dessa vez pra sempre. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de puro pavor. Com esforço, eu abri a porta. Todos os meus movimentos estavam mais lentos, como se eu tivesse voltado a ser humana. Minha mente entrou em colapso. Eu não podia enxergar nada, estava completamente perdida na escuridão.

A casa onde eu estava momentos atrás parecia uma selva pra mim, um lugar completamente desconhecido.

- Carlisle! – eu gritei, andando a esmo pela escuridão. Se ele estivesse por perto, ele me ouviria. Eu tinha que encontrá-lo, eu não podia ficar um minuto sequer sozinha naquela escuridão. Porque se eu ficasse sozinha ali, o inferno começaria novamente e eu duvidava que o demônio fosse me deixar escapar de novo.

- Esme. –eu ouvi a voz dele. Carlisle estava ali, olhando pra mim, preocupado. Meu corpo tremia tanto que se eu não fosse uma vampira, já estaria no chão.

- Esme, o que está... – eu o interrompi ao enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dele. Eu não conseguia dar mais um passo.

Com um movimento gentil, ele me carregou no colo, como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. O perfume dele entrou no meu sistema, clareando minha mente como um raio. Carlisle era minha única conexão com a realidade. Eu podia ouvir a respiração dele, ver o olhar preocupado que ele me lançava enquanto me levava até a sala de estar.

Eu comecei a tremer novamente quando ele me colocou sentada em uma poltrona.

- Não vá. - eu murmurei. - Não me deixe sozinha.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. - ele puxou uma mesinha e colocou-a na frente da poltrona. Eu segurei uma das mãos dele. Carlisle sentou na mesinha, prendendo minhas mãos nas dele.

- Eu estou aqui, Esme. – eu mantive meus olhos fixos nos dele. Eu podia ver os olhos dele perto dos meus, sentir as mãos dele presas as minhas. Eu não estava mais sozinha.

- O que aconteceu, Esme? Onde você estava?

- Eu estava no inferno. - eu respondi. - E ele estava lá pra me matar.

- Esme, você não está falando coisa com coisa. Quem veio te matar? Eu só ouvi você andando pela casa.

- Eu não sei como, mas ele estava aqui, Carlisle. Ele me achou. - eu sabia que eu parecia uma lunática, mas talvez eu fosse mesmo. Eu só sabia o que eu tinha visto.

- Quem?

- Meu marido. - eu murmurei, horrorizada.

Carlisle arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Esme, sua ficha dizia que você era viúva. Você deve...

- Ele não está morto. Infelizmente não. - eu o interrompi.

Carlisle fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Você tem um marido. _Vivo_. – ele me encarou, esperando uma explicação.

- Eu adoraria que ele estivesse morto, Carlisle. Você não faz idéia do inferno que foi o meu casamento. – eu estremeci com a lembrança. – Charles Evenson era um monstro, um desequilibrado.

Eu fechei meus olhos. A simples lembrança de Charles Evenson me amedrontava. Mesmo sabendo que se ele de fato me encontrasse, agora, era muito mais provável que _eu_ acabasse com a raça _dele_, algo muito merecido, eu ainda tremia com as lembranças de uma época em que eu não era tão forte e tinha ficado indefesa aos ataques daquele monstro.

- Esme. - Carlisle murmurou. - Ele não pode mais te machucar. Nunca mais.

Eu apertei as mãos dele. Eu podia sentir a pele dele contra a minha. Podia senti-lo perto de mim, na verdade, perto até demais. Assim que abri meus olhos, pude ver o porquê. De alguma forma, a poltrona e a mesinha tinham se aproximado e agora Carlisle estava tão perto de mim que eu mal conseguia raciocinar.

No mesmo instante eu esqueci qualquer lembrança apavorante que eu pudesse ter. Minha mente estava completamente concentrada no loiro que me encarava sem fazer a menor idéia dos pensamentos que eu estava tendo sobre ele. Pensamentos que eu definitivamente não deveria ter.

Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. _Eu não posso agarrar o Carlisle, eu não posso._ Eu tentava me convencer, sem muito sucesso. Levantei da poltrona, tentando me afastar antes que eu colocasse tudo a perder. Mas Carlisle teve a péssima idéia de levantar no mesmo instante. Em menos de um segundo, ele estava de pé na minha frente, olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos dourados.

_Deus, tenha piedade de mim._ Eu implorei mentalmente. Mas Deus não parecia muito disposto a ser piedoso, já que Carlisle continuava exatamente no mesmo lugar. Olhando pra mim de um jeito absolutamente irresistível. Eu não era forte o suficiente.

Sem desviar os olhos dos dele, eu movi minhas mãos para os ombros dele, como se eu fosse abraçá-lo. Carlisle prontamente colocou os braços ao redor do meu corpo, me aproximando dele. O pouco bom senso que eu ainda tinha me abandonou. Aqueles olhos estavam me enlouquecendo.

Se eu ainda precisasse respirar, eu estaria em maus lençóis, agora. Porque eu não conseguiria respirar nem pra salvar a minha alma. Eu podia sentir cada músculo do corpo dele junto ao meu, era muita tentação. E eu não estava mesmo disposta a resistir.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando eu encostei meus lábios nos dele, incapaz de me manter longe. Eu estava certa de que ele ia se afastar. Mas ele não se afastou. E o meu controle foi pro espaço.

Eu encostei meus lábios nos dele de novo e dessa vez ele correspondeu. Os lábios dele se tornaram urgentes sobre os meus, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo, quase me enlouquecendo. Carlisle estava me enlouquecendo com o que deveria ser um simples beijo. Mas nada com ele era simples.

- Carlisle... - eu murmurei, tentando abrir os botões da camisa dele. Eu queria tocá-lo, eu precisava tocar cada centímetro que eu pudesse alcançar do corpo dele.

Carlisle abriu os olhos. Eu achei que eu fosse desmaiar. Os olhos dele, normalmente calmos, me encaravam com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como predadora.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava vendo exatamente a mesma coisa nos meus. Carlisle recuou dois passos e eu imediatamente reagi, tentando trazê-lo de volta pra mim.

- Esme... – ele me olhou com uma expressão atormentada no rosto. - Isso não é uma boa idéia, Esme.

Eu o encarei, desafiadora. Beijá-lo _era _uma boa idéia. Provavelmente a melhor idéia que eu teria em toda a eternidade.

- Porque não?

Ele me olhou, visivelmente aflito. Como se além de me convencer, ele estivesse tentando com todas as forças convencer a si mesmo.

- Não é. Simplesmente não é uma boa idéia.

Eu o puxei pelo braço, sem saber se teria força suficiente pra forçá-lo a vir até mim. Aparentemente, eu tinha.

- É uma ótima idéia. - eu encostei os lábios levemente nos dele de novo. Eu me senti no paraíso.

Carlisle se afastou como se alguém tivesse jogado água fervente nele.

- Eu preciso caminhar. - ele murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu mordi meu lábio. Eu estava muito tentada a me atirar sobre ele. - caminhar _muito_.

Ele saiu dali como se o diabo em pessoa estivesse atrás dele. Três horas depois, eu ainda estava sentada na poltrona, minhas unhas cravadas no braço dela, tentando me impedir de correr atrás dele. Eu respirei fundo uma centena de vezes.

Quando eu finalmente consegui me controlar um pouco, corri até meu quarto e apanhei o volume de Orgulho e Preconceito que eu havia pegado na biblioteca. Eu precisava me concentrar em alguma coisa que tirasse Carlisle da minha mente por algumas horas. Mesmo que isso significasse que eu passaria o resto da madrugada lendo um milhão de vezes a primeira página do livro.

* * *

**N/A²:** _As coisas estão progredindo, né? Para os chocados de plantão, sorry, mas eu não sou lá muito puritana. E o Carlisle é muito bom pra ser desperdiçado, a Esme tem que aproveitar. XD Reviews, please...._

_(Ah, eu aceito reclamações puritanas. Só não prometo acatá-las. Por favor, não mandem me matar, eu adoro o anel de pureza dos Jonas Brothers, mesmo. Mas ninguém falou nada sobre o Carlisle também ter um, então...) __:mrgreen:_

* * *


	6. Desire

Algumas semanas depois, minha estratégia de manter Carlisle fora da minha mente estava definitivamente fracassando. Nada conseguia manter minha atenção por muito tempo e eu acabava pensando nele.

Tentei manter minha mente ocupada comprando roupas, visto que as minhas não me pareciam suficientes para uma eternidade. Como eu não podia ir até as lojas, Edward me trazia catálogos de moda, eu escolhia as roupas e ele as trazia até mim.

Pobre Edward, minha existência era abusar da boa vontade dele. Quando comprar roupas começou a me aborrecer, ou seja, não me distraía mais, eu o incumbi de comprar livros de arquitetura e decoração. Eu sempre tinha tido uma queda por esse assunto, decoração tinha sido a única coisa que minha mãe me ensinara e eu tive verdadeiro prazer em aprender.

Mas nem mesmo isso manteve meus pensamentos completamente longe de Carlisle. Acho que nada nesse mundo poderia, minha mente e meu corpo estavam completamente obcecados por Carlisle Cullen. Eu o queria com todas as células do meu corpo. Eu queria tocá-lo, sentir a pele dele contra a minha, os lábios dele contra os meus. Eu queria sentir a respiração dele, o cheiro dele.

Eu estava ficando louca. Eu não estava acostumada a desejar alguém tanto como eu o desejava. Com um único beijo, ele me deixara louca e sedenta. Sedenta por ele. Se eu o beijasse novamente, nem que fosse só mais uma vez, eu...

- Hey, Esme!- o tom de voz de Edward estava quase desesperador. - Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou aqui! Não pense sobre o Carlisle com tanto... _entusiasmo_.

- Fique fora dos meus pensamentos, Edward Cullen!- eu gritei, morrendo de vergonha. - Isso é constrangedor, por todos os santos!

Edward sorriu. Nada era mais divertido pra ele do que me ver constrangida.

- Ok, eu juro que vou tentar. Mas, por favor, ao menos _tente_ não pensar com tanta riqueza de detalhes. Isso sim é que é constrangedor. – ele olhou pra mim com a cara de _eu-estou-adorando-tudo-isso_ que ele sempre fazia quando me deixava em uma situação difícil.

Como se eu pudesse manter meus pensamentos em um nível superficial quando todos os meus sentidos estavam completamente tomados pelo meu desejo por Carlisle. Se ele não fosse tão lindo, tão gentil, não parecesse com um deus grego de tão perfeito. Eu lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez que eu o vi com aquele jaleco de médico. _Deus do céu. _

Eu respirei fundo, tentando não causar ainda mais constrangimento pra mim e pra Edward. Mas Edward não parecia disposto a ajudar, me encarando com os olhos brilhando, curiosos.

- O que é que tem naquele jaleco que faz as mulheres enlouquecerem tanto? Primeiro, aquelas enfermeiras, e agora você... - ele revirou os olhos. - O Carlisle podia escrever " Fantasia Particular" ao invés de "Médico" na placa da sala dele. Ele ia ganhar rios de dinheiro.

- Hey, Edward, que história é essa de "_enfermeiras_"?- eu podia sentir a raiva tomando conta de mim. O que havia de errado comigo? Eu não podia me sentir tão possessiva. Eu não tinha esse direito.

- Calma, Esme. – Edward me forçou a olhar pra ele. – Elas estavam apenas sonhando, está bem?

- Sonhando. – eu murmurei, entre os dentes. Eu sabia perfeitamente que tipo de sonhos elas tinham com o Carlisle vestido com o jaleco. Eu queria matar todas elas com minhas próprias mãos.

Edward revirou os olhos, murmurando:

- Mulheres ciumentas são um inferno. – então ele me encarou. – Ele não liga, Esme. Carlisle nem mesmo sabe o que elas pensam. Nenhuma delas tem a mínima chance. Você tem. Você vai ser minha mãe,_ Srta. Maquiavélica._

Eu sorri ao lembrar da maneira como ele me descrevera na nossa primeira conversa.

- Viu? Foque no seu prêmio e vença a guerra.

Claro. Porque eu era algum tipo de general que estava no meio de uma guerra. "_Conhecer para conquistar_" era o meu lema. Revirei os olhos. Como se fosse tão simples.

Edward gargalhou ao ouvir meus pensamentos. Claro que ele achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

- Você é adorável, Esme. - ele apontou o meu reflexo na janela. - E estonteante. Sorria, mantenha o controle e mostre o quanto você o adora. Pobre Carlisle, ele não vai ter a mínima chance.

Eu sorri, um tantinho convencida. Talvez eu pudesse me aproximar de Carlisle de novo. Se eu conseguisse pegá-lo desprevenido. Edward foi até a biblioteca, pegar outro livro pra ler e me deixou só com meus pensamentos.

O meu maior problema é que Carlisle parecia satisfeitíssimo em passar cada minuto que tinha livre no escritório. Quando não estava ali, estava no hospital. Virando alvo das enfermeiras enlouquecidas.

Eu me forcei a esquecer as malditas enfermeiras por um tempo. Tinha que me concentrar na próxima estratégia. Se Carlisle não saía do escritório, então eu tinha que entrar lá. Por trás das linhas inimigas. Sorri ao perceber que estava usando termos de guerra, assim como Edward.

Se eu tivesse que usar estratégias de combate pra conquistar Carlisle, então eu usaria. O que me levava ao escritório. Eu só precisava de uma oportunidade.

Minha oportunidade surgiu dois dias depois. Eu tinha me decidido a fazer uma reforma no meu quarto. E a comprar uma cama. Pra isso eu precisava pedir dinheiro ao Carlisle. A desculpa mais inocente que qualquer um podia pensar.

Eu andei bem devagar até o escritório, tentando controlar minha ansiedade. Apesar de fazer quase duas semanas que eu só via o Carlisle de relance, eu não podia deixar transparecer o nível do meu desespero.

Parei em frente à janela pra olhar o meu reflexo. Tinha passado duas horas me arrumando, para parecer normalmente deslumbrante. Respirei fundo, satisfeita e bati na porta.

- Entre. – Carlisle murmurou, sem perguntar quem era. Provavelmente achava que era o Edward.

Eu entrei sem dizer uma palavra. Carlisle colocou o livro que estava lendo em cima da mesa e olhou pra mim.

- Esme.

Carlisle estava divino. Parecia um deus grego e eu me encostei na porta, me controlando. _Não posso atacá-lo. Ainda não._ Eu fui até ele:

- Carlisle, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- O que você quiser. - ele respondeu, todo solícito.

Minha mente começou a surtar. Eu coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre a mesa, antes que eu achasse um lugar melhor pra colocá-las. Forcei um sorriso amigável, escondendo minhas intenções predadoras.

- É que eu queria, se você não se importar, é claro, redecorar o meu quarto. E bem, isso custa dinheiro, que eu não tenho.

- Claro que eu não me importo. – ele respondeu. - Quanto você quer?

- Bem, eu ainda tenho que ver exatamente o que eu quero fazer. Assim que eu souber o valor, eu te informo.

Eu assenti, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. O ar no escritório ficou instantaneamente mais pesado. Mas eu não queria me precipitar. Com esforço, eu desviei meu olhar dele e me concentrei no quadro atrás da cadeira dele. Era um quadro interessante. Eu me aproximei do quadro:

- Quem são eles? – eu perguntei, tentando achar um assunto que me mantivesse ali.

- Amigos meus. Aro, Caius e Marcus. Os Volturi.

Eu me voltei pra Carlisle, encantada em ter achado algo bem banal pra falar. Um rápido olhar pelo escritório me fez perceber que havia uma cadeira do outro lado da sala. Mas na mesa havia um lugar vazio, bem perto de Carlisle. Eu sorri e me acomodei ali. Carlisle ficou tenso no mesmo instante, mas eu agi como se fosse tudo muito normal.

- Volturi. Você conhece muitos vampiros?

- Bastante. Eu andei um bocado pelo mundo, estudando. Encontrei vários de nossa espécie.

- Você disse que não dormia há quase duzentos e sessenta anos. Foi quando você foi transformado, não foi?

Carlisle assentiu. Provavelmente, ele esperava aquelas perguntas. Eu continuei. Estava curiosa a respeito dele, queria saber tudo que eu pudesse. Carlisle me contou sobre o pai e sua vida humana. O pai dele também não era um pai lá muito compreensivo.

- Eu tinha certeza de que o meu pai me mataria se visse no que eu tinha me transformado. Se eu não o matasse primeiro, claro. - ele sorriu, sem graça. - Eu ainda não sabia que eu não precisava matar pessoas. A única coisa que eu sabia quando eu saí daquela cela, era que eu era um monstro.

Eu estremeci. Saber que um dia ele sequer sonhara ser tal coisa me deixava indignada. Carlisle, um monstro? Nunca. Ninguém podia considerar tal possibilidade.

- Eu não queria ser um monstro, mas era. Eu sabia dos horrores que eu ia fazer, de tudo que eu podia fazer de ruim. Eu era filho de meu pai. Não podia permitir que um monstro vivesse, mesmo que esse monstro fosse eu. Eu tentei me destruir tantas vezes...

Eu não ouvi mais nada. Ele tinha tentado se _destruir_. O simples pensamento de um mundo sem Carlisle fez com que eu entrasse em pânico. Eu segurei a mão dele, só pra ter certeza de que ele ainda estava ali.

- Carlisle. - eu encarei os olhos atormentados dele. - Por favor, me diga que você não tentou realmente... - eu simplesmente não podia dizer as palavras.

-Tentei. – ele respondeu, apertando minha mão. - Várias vezes, de formas diferentes. Claro que nenhuma deles funcion...

Eu estava horrorizada. Ele tinha tentado se destruir. Não uma, mas várias vezes. Ouvir aquilo era demais pra mim. Com um movimento rápido, eu pulei da mesa pra perna dele. Carlisle arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas colocou um dos braços ao redor da minha cintura.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu parei de respirar. Ele estava perto. Eu finalmente podia fazer o que eu tanto queria. Carlisle me puxou pra mais perto dele. Eu deixei meus dedos brincarem com os cabelos dele, completamente encantada. Carlisle sorriu, mas os olhos dele não estavam gentis, como sempre. Estavam selvagens, como na outra noite. Eu me inclinei sobre ele até ficarmos apenas uns milímetros afastados. Dessa vez, eu queria que ele me beijasse.

O sorriso dele desapareceu. Ele venceu os milímetros que nos separavam e eu senti os lábios dele nos meus novamente. Eu mal cabia em mim de felicidade. Eu o beijei de volta, pressionando meus lábios nos dele.

Carlisle murmurou alguma coisa e então colocou as mãos em minha cintura, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável pra me colocar. Como se eu fosse me importar. Eu tentei abrir os botões da camisa dele, sem sucesso. Então, eu puxei o tecido e ele rasgou em minhas mãos. Me afastei alguns centímetros, pra poder observá-lo sem camisa.

Carlisle me encarou. Os olhos dele pareciam ouro incandescente, brilhando, completamente fora do habitual controle. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, eu o beijei de novo. Baguncei o cabelo dele com meus dedos e comecei a deixar uma trilha de beijos no rosto dele, no pescoço.

- Carlisle... por favor.- eu implorei. Não me importava em implorar.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, colocou as mãos ao redor do meu rosto e me beijou tão suavemente que eu tive que sorrir. Mas eu não ia deixá-lo ir embora.

- Por favor.

Carlisle colocou meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, me carregando no colo enquanto ele levantava. Eu segurei firme nos ombros dele. Em um segundo, ele derrubou todos os livros que estavam na mesa no chão e me colocou sobre ela.

Eu o encarei e o que eu vi nos olhos deles me fez ter certeza de que ele não ia a lugar algum sem mim nas próximas horas. Impaciente, eu tentei abrir os botões da minha própria blusa. Carlisle segurou minhas mãos e me beijou, fazendo o mesmo que eu tinha feito com ele alguns segundos atrás. Eu senti os lábios dele contra os meus, então eles se moveram pra o meu rosto, deixaram uma trilha por meu pescoço e pelos ombros.

Fechei os olhos, concentrada apenas em sentir. Percebi vagamente minha blusa caindo no chão. Eu deitei na mesa, puxando-o pelos ombros. Pude sentir todo o peso dele sobre o meu corpo e isso quase me enlouqueceu. Em segundos, eu o livrei do resto das roupas e ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Minhas mãos percorriam o corpo dele, enquanto eu o beijava feito uma desesperada. Carlisle suspirou e murmurou:

- Eu não consigo esperar mais.

- Não espere. – eu murmurei. Eu não queria que ele esperasse nem mais um segundo.

Eu coloquei minhas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, sentindo cada centímetro dele dentro do meu corpo. Eu estava morrendo. Morrendo de puro prazer. Nada poderia ter me preparado pra o que estava acontecendo. Era como se eu estivesse no inferno e no paraíso ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia o fogo percorrendo meu corpo, me incendiando por completo, mas também sentia algo... sublime, a cada investida que ele fazia. Ele estava me enlouquecendo de verdade.

Eu o beijava e me movia contra ele, cada vez mais perto do paraíso. Carlisle se movia com mais força do que eu esperava e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não sucumbir ao prazer.

Ao abrir os olhos por um segundo, eu tive certeza absoluta de que o mundo estava tremendo. A mesa tremia tanto que eu não sei como eu não tinha percebido até agora. Eu o encarei. Os olhos dele estavam de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto. Tempestuosos, incrivelmente sedutores. Ele se moveu contra mim mais uma vez e então o mundo podia ter acabado e eu não estaria nem aí.

O paraíso. Todo o meu corpo tinha sido lançado diretamente no paraíso. Meu corpo tremia por completo, enquanto eu murmurava o nome dele. Eu o ouvi murmurando o meu nome várias vezes, os olhos estranhamente desfocados. Eu senti o corpo dele tremer de encontro ao meu. Eu fechei os olhos, satisfeitíssima.

E quando eu os abri novamente, nós estávamos no chão. A mesa tinha quebrado. Eu encarei Carlisle e ele sorriu. Eu avaliei o ambiente. O quadro estava torto, a poltrona tinha caído, até o tapete estava fora do lugar. Uau. Nós tínhamos arruinado o escritório.

- Meu Deus. – eu murmurei, olhando pra o que um dia tinha sido um escritório arrumado. Tudo bem que eu nunca tinha entrado ali antes, mas me parecera arrumado. Conhecendo Carlisle, ele não manteria um escritório daquele jeito.

A estante que outrora estivera cheia de livros, estava vazia. Todos os livros e papéis estavam no chão, como se tivessem sido atingidos por um terremoto. Um pequeno quadro do outro lado do escritório tinha caído sobre uma pilha de livros.

Os livros que Carlisle atirara no chão estavam abertos, uns sobre os outros. Os restos de uma luminária de mesa também jaziam no chão. Sem falar na pobre mesa. Era uma mesa de escritório antiga, tinha provavelmente uns noventa anos. Madeira de lei. E agora estava irremediavelmente quebrada. Eu encarei Carlisle, esperando por uma explicação.

Ao ver minha expressão admirada, Carlisle gargalhou. Homens! Como se ele não tivesse um ego enorme, com toda aquela perfeição de deus grego. Ou nórdico, o que era mais provável.

- Carlisle, _como_ nós destruímos o escritório?! – ele me encarou, os olhos claramente diziam _quer-mesmo-que-eu-lhe-diga? _Ok. Tinha sido uma pergunta estúpida, muito estúpida. - Quer dizer, porque o escritório foi afetado? Esse tipo de coisa não costuma acontecer, pelo menos não com humanos.

- Bem, nós sentimos tudo de forma mais intensa que os humanos. Especialmente _esse tipo de coisa._

Carlisle tinha uma maneira de falar sobre tudo com uma naturalidade enorme. Isso pode irritar as pessoas, principalmente quando elas estão morrendo de vergonha, como eu estava.

- Isso eu pude perceber perfeitamente, Carlisle. - ele sorriu, convencido. Agora ele ia ficar impossível. Mas aquilo tinha sido a melhor coisa que eu já tinha feito. Se ele ficasse com um ego do tamanho do planeta por saber disso, que fosse. – O que eu quero saber é _porque_ nós destruímos o escritório?

Pronto. Eu tinha dito com todas as letras. Agora era só ouvir a resposta.

- Nós somos muito fortes, Esme. - ele começou e ao ver que eu não tinha entendido, mudou a explicação. – Pense em nós como... montanhas. Incrivelmente fortes. Se de repente, as montanhas começassem a se chocar. Com força considerável. Seria...

- Um terremoto. - eu o interrompi. – Eu entendi o espírito. Vai ser sempre assim, então? Como terremotos.

- Não necessariamente. Podia ter sido pior, podia ter destruído a casa inteira. - eu arregalei os olhos. - Mas também podia ter sido menos destruidor. – ele desviou os olhos dos meus. – Eu não fui exatamente delicado, se eu tivesse mantido um pouco mais de controle...

Eu levei meu indicador aos lábios dele, silenciando-o. Se ele tivesse sido mais delicado, eu estaria morta. Tudo bem, talvez morta fosse meio difícil, mas com certeza eu teria enlouquecido. Nada de _mais delicado_. Pra o bem da minha sanidade.

- Nada de controle. Eu não ligo pra um cômodo destruído. Na verdade, é até bom. Assim eu tenho mais um lugar pra reformar. - eu sorri, enquanto procurava minhas roupas. Ou ao menos o que sobrou delas.

- Carlisle?

- O que foi?

- Você se importaria muito se o seu quarto fosse destruído? Afinal, lá tem uma cama e embora eu goste muito de mesas de escritório, eu preciso de uma cama pelas próximas horas. Ou dias.

Os olhos dele escureceram. Aparentemente, ele tinha gostado da idéia.

- Vista essas roupas logo. Temos uma escadaria pra subir. – ele me apressou, vestindo as próprias roupas em uma velocidade incrível.

Eu vesti a saia e a blusa, que graças a Carlisle estava intacta. Meu par de sapatos tinha se perdido no meio de tanta bagunça. Carlisle trancou a porta do escritório e nós corremos até o quarto dele.

Por um segundo, eu observei o quarto. Com certeza, eu ia incluí-lo na minha lista de cômodos que serão reformados. Não que ele fosse mal-decorado, mas precisava de uma melhora. Menos a cama. A cama era de dossel, dessas bem antigas. Perfeita. _Enorme_.

Enquanto Carlisle trancava a porta, eu me joguei no colchão incrivelmente macio. Eu podia passar um século inteiro naquela cama. Deitada onde eu estava, eu podia observá-lo. Ele estava sem camisa, já que eu tinha transformado a que ele usava em um farrapo. Estava ainda mais desejável, se é que isso podia ser possível.

Joguei minha saia e minha blusa longe, ficando só de lingerie. Não estava disposta a esperar além do necessário.

Carlisle olhou pra minhas roupas no chão, olhou pra mim e em menos de um segundo, ele estava na cama também.

Eu o encarei. Os olhos dele não estavam selvagens como no escritório. O brilho nos olhos dele era gentil, cuidadoso. _Oh, não!_ Ele não estava planejando derrubar o quarto. Meu corpo tremeu em antecipação. _Delicadeza. _

Carlisle se aproximou até nossos rostos ficarem bem próximos. Minha respiração se acelerou enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente o próximo movimento dele. Mas ele não estava com pressa. Eu senti os lábios dele encostarem suavemente em minha testa, na ponta do meu nariz e finalmente, em meus lábios. Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dele, instigando-o a aprofundar o beijo. Ele correspondeu, colando seu corpo ao meu. Eu tive certeza de que ele havia abandonado a idéia absurda de delicadeza.

Então ele me surpreendeu. Os lábios dele se afastaram dos meus e continuarem a passear pelo meu corpo. Instintivamente, eu tentei tocá-lo no rosto. Ele segurou minha mão e beijou cada um dos meus dedos da forma mais suave que eu já tinha visto.

Eu fechei meus olhos, decidida a não apressá-lo. Eu não me importava em enlouquecer, se era isso o que ele queria. Os lábios dele continuaram seu caminho pelos meus ombros, meus seios e por todo o meu ventre. Eu sentia como se alguém tivesse ateado fogo no meu corpo. Eu estava em chamas. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto dele, forçando-o a olhar pra mim:

- Você está me enlouquecendo. - eu murmurei, ofegante. – Eu não agüento mais esperar.

Em um instante, eu pude senti-lo dentro de mim, se movendo tão suavemente que chegava a ser uma tortura de tão prazeroso. O meu controle tinha me abandonado completamente. Enterrei meus dedos nos cabelos dele, enquanto eu me apossava dos lábios dele.

Beijar Carlisle era extremamente viciante. Mais poderoso que qualquer dependência química. Eu queria beijá-lo até o fim dos tempos. Que parecia estar se aproximando cada vez mais.

Eu sussurrei em um tom quase inaudível algo que eu queria dizer há um bom tempo. Algo que estava me consumindo.

- Eu amo você.

Ele me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Eu sorri, abobada. Eu o amava mais do que a mim mesma. Ele me beijou como se precisasse disso pra viver, como se me beijar fosse a única coisa que o mantivesse vivo. Eu o beijei de volta e de repente eu estava no paraíso novamente. No meu paraíso particular.

Algumas horas depois, eu estava sorrindo como uma idiota. Não que eu me importasse. Eu estava vivendo um sonho. Eu estava com Carlisle. Na cama dele, pra ser mais específica. No presente momento, eu estava nos braços dele, fingindo estar completamente concentrada em desenhar o contorno do braço esquerdo dele com meus dedos. Tentando disfarçar.

Depois do instante em que eu deixei escapar que o amava, Carlisle não parava de me encarar. Eu podia sentir os olhos dele sobre mim, mesmo que eu tentasse com todas as forças me distrair. Ele queria me falar alguma coisa e eu tinha cem por cento de certeza de que eu não ia gostar do que ele ia dizer.

Fingir que estava concentrada em desenhar no braço dele não estava adiantando. De alguma forma, ele sabia que eu estava tentando distraí-lo. Eu tinha que ser mais eficiente. Foi então que algo que ele tinha me dito voltou à minha mente. Algo que no instante em que eu ouvi passou a me atormentar, me corroer. Eu tinha que perguntar:

- Carlisle, você ainda se acha um... monstro? – eu quase não consegui terminar a frase. Eu não podia acreditar que ele se visse daquela forma.

Ele ficou imediatamente tenso. Imediatamente meu corpo espelhou a reação dele. Eu o encarei. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria saber o que ele estava sentindo, se ele tinha se abalado com a minha pergunta.

- Eu realmente prefiro pensar que não, Esme. - ele me deu um meio-sorriso. – Depois de todos esses anos tentando me redimir, controlando a mim mesmo durante todos os segundos por todos os dias e salvando o maior número de vidas humanas que eu posso salvar, eu até me atrevo a ter fé.

- Você nunca poderia ser um monstro. – eu afirmei, convicta. – Nem precisa se redimir de absolutamente nada, porque você não fez nada de errado. Carlisle, você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci.

- Nossa. Você realmente tem um bom conceito sobre mim. – ele me olhou, um tanto surpreso.

- Bom, não. O _melhor_ conceito. - meu amor por ele estava fluindo livremente pelo meu corpo. Como se amá-lo fosse a coisa mais natural do universo. - Você é o meu sonho. Tudo que eu podia querer. Como eu podia não ter um bom conceito sobre o homem que eu amo?

Eu vi os olhos deles expressando a expressão indecifrável novamente no exato segundo em que eu disse que o amava. Droga, droga, droga. Por que eu não mantinha a boca fechada? Eu finalmente tinha conseguido distraí-lo só pra colocar tudo a perder no instante em que eu abri a boca.

Gentilmente, Carlisle me afastou um pouco dele. Ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos. Minha reação automática foi me encostar nos pés da cama. Ótimo. Agora eu espelhava todas as reações dele. _Maravilha_.

Eu estava ligeiramente em pânico, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. Algo eu não queria ouvir. Foi quando ele abriu os olhos e disse exatamente as palavras que eu temia:

- Esme, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Eu espero que todos continuem sendo pacíficos e não pedindo a minha morte depois disso. Quem gostou, please mande reviews. Quem não gostou, please mande reviews também. Não mande ameaças anônimas ou assinadas. Eu surto muito fá ( Eu particularmente gostei, afinal eu amo NC's) _

_Thanks pelos reviews, really thanks. Adorei todos eles, do fundo do meu S2. *-*_


	7. Stupid Damn Talk

**N/A: **_Sorry pela demora! XD Demorei mais tempo nesse capítulo do que eu pensei, mas espero que vocês gostem. Um pequeno aviso: Nesse capítulo vocês verão um ponto de vista meio diferente, mas que é totalmente necessário para vocês entenderem algumas atitudes. No próximo capítulo tudo volta ao normal, prometo._

* * *

Tudo que eu pude fazer ao ouvir aquilo foi esperar. Esperar que ele dissesse o que eu sabia que ele iria dizer e rezar para que eu não me magoasse muito. Ou pelo menos para que eu mantivesse o controle e o orgulho.

Eu encarei Carlisle, com a melhor cara de paisagem em que eu pude pensar, tentando mostrar calma e controle, duas qualidades que me faltavam em níveis estratosféricos. Ele me olhou, um tanto cauteloso.

- Esme, você não me ama. – ele afirmou calmamente, como quem fala sobre um passeio pelo campo. Eu estava começando a me aborrecer com aquela maneira controlada dele.

- Carlisle... – eu tentei discordar.

- Não. – ele me interrompeu, firme. – Você não me ama. É biologicamente impossível você me amar pelos próximos anos. Pelo simples fato de você ser uma recém-nascida.

Eu não disse nada, temendo por meu autocontrole. Carlisle pegara o meu sentimento, o meu amor por ele, o analisara sob ótica médica e declarava que era falso. Para o inferno com a calma e o controle. Eu estava furiosa.

Carlisle interpretou meu silêncio como choque ou concordância e continuou a dizer aqueles disparates científicos.

- Sinto ter que dizer isso, Esme, mas você ainda não consegue lidar com esse tipo de emoções da forma correta. O máximo que você pode sentir por mim é afeto. Pelo fato de eu ter criado você.

- Claro. E eu estive praticando _afeto_ por todas essas horas. – eu não contive a resposta mal criada.

Ele pareceu um tanto constrangido por uma fração de segundo, mas logo o lado cientista voltou:

- Isso é diferente. Recém-nascidos têm um... digamos, apetite incontrolável. Em todos os sentidos.

Claro que eu tinha um desejo incontrolável. Eu o amava loucamente e isso incluía um desejo físico um tanto insano. E, obviamente, o fato dele ser lindo e desejável ao extremo não me ajudava nem um pouco a manter o controle. Mas estava claro como água que Carlisle simplesmente se recusava a ver isso.

- Você está sugerindo que o fato de eu ter passado praticamente vinte e quatro horas _rolando_ na cama _e_ na mesa com você é motivado única e exclusivamente pelo meu insaciável apetite de recém-nascida?- eu perguntei, imitando o tom de voz controlado dele. Aquela suposição era simplesmente absurda.

Para o meu espanto, Carlisle assentiu, parecendo satisfeito pela minha compreensão perfeita das coisas. Por ver tudo exatamente como ele queria.

- Então, só para deixar bem claro, você quer dizer que eu estava te usando.

Pareceu ser um tiro certeiro. Homem nenhum gostava dessa suposição. Ele também não gostou. Os olhos dele faiscaram de raiva. Mas o lado cientista dele falou mais alto e ao invés de repudiar a asneira que eu tinha dito, ele a confirmou.

- Estava. – ele murmurou, um tanto contrariado.

As coisas não estavam muito boas para o meu lado. Eu era uma aproveitadora, agora. Eu o tinha seduzido despudoramente, apenas pra saciar minha necessidade de sexo. Em termos vulgares, era uma vadia. Não era exatamente o melhor conceito que eu podia ter sobre mim.

Mas para Carlisle estava tudo muito bom. _Eu_ o usara. _Eu_ era a vadia insaciável. E quanto a ele? Afinal, eu não o tinha amarrado na cama. Embora eu quisesse fazê-lo. Qual era a desculpa perfeita e científica que ele ia arranjar?

- E exatamente o quê levou você a isso? – eu apontei a cama onde estávamos sentados. A conversa tinha passado do amor para o sexo. Não que fossem coisas diferentes pra mim, de qualquer forma. Não com ele.

Ele desviou os olhos e subitamente os concentrou no vazio. Aí deu tudo muito, muito errado.

- Eu não fazia isso há muito tempo. Muito mesmo. - ele murmurou. – Eu posso não ser mais humano, mas ainda sou um homem. Com algumas necessidades.

Subitamente, eu enxergava o quarto inteiro sob um véu vermelho. Eu estava insanamente furiosa. Eu sempre tinha sido capaz de ler nas entrelinhas e o que eu li por trás daquelas palavras educadas foi:

"Desculpe, querida, mas isso foi estritamente diversão. Aproveitei uma boa oportunidade quando a tive. Nada mais."

Eu _sabia_ que não ia gostar daquela maldita conversa. Eu me afastei da cama, antes que eu fizesse uma besteira. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu não sei como eu consegui vestir minhas roupas. Não me atrevi a encará-lo nem por uma vez. Eu ainda tinha um milésimo de orgulho.

Eu estava quase na porta quando, por puro costume, meus olhos o encontraram. E mesmo sendo imortal, a dor que eu senti poderia muito bem ter me matado.

Mesmo incapaz de derramar uma lágrima, eu estava tendo uma crise de choro. Das grandes. Todo o meu corpo sofria espasmos, como se eu soluçasse convulsivamente. Meus olhos estavam úmidos e eu sentia um aperto tão grande no meu coração que era uma dádiva eu não precisar respirar.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, surpresos ao me ver praticamente tendo convulsões no quarto. Eu virei de costas pra ele e tentei abrir a porta, sem sucesso. Não tive o menor remorso ao colocá-la abaixo. Antes que Carlisle reagisse, eu saí correndo em direção à mata próxima a casa. Corri bastante, não longe o suficiente para que Edward não conseguisse me rastrear se Carlisle mandasse, mas era o bastante pra me manter longe.

Por dez longos minutos eu mantive apenas um pensamento na mente, direcionado exclusivamente para o Edward.

" Fique longe e mantenha-o mais longe ainda. Não tenho certeza do que eu posso fazer."

Só então eu dei vazão ao meu desespero. Eu não podia derramar uma lágrima, então minha crise de choro era um tanto mais histérica. Eu soluçava e tremia tanto que eu não conseguia dar um passo. Grunhia como os animais fazem quando estão profundamente feridos. Eu estava profundamente ferida.

Não sei quantas horas eu fiquei ali, na floresta. Edward provavelmente escutara meu aviso, porque nem ele nem Carlisle tinham aparecido. Ainda bem. Depois que eu superei a fase insanamente desesperada, a fúria voltou.

Eu estava tão furiosa comigo mesma, por ser tão estúpida, por sonhar que ele poderia, de fato, se apaixonar por mim e por ter me apaixonado por ele, para início de conversa.

E por mais tentador que fosse, eu achava o cúmulo do ridículo começar a bater em mim mesma. Ficar me estapeando feito uma louca fugida do manicômio. Então eu destruía as árvores. Todas que estavam no meu campo de visão.

A floresta estava incrivelmente vazia. Nenhum animal ficava pra ver um predador ter um surto psicótico. O que era ótimo, visto que se eu sentisse o cheiro de sangue agora, eu teria um prazer absurdo em torturar o que quer que fosse. E por mais patético que parecesse, eu ainda preferia morrer de uma forma muito dolorosa a decepcionar Carlisle.

Outra vantagem da floresta estar vazia: eu não tinha que ficar me preocupando em rastrear qualquer movimento. Até porque a fúria deixava meus sentidos um tanto quanto debilitados.

- Maldito médico! – eu rosnei, enquanto destruía mais uma árvore e a jogava longe. – Você é recém-nascida, você não pode me amar. – eu imitei a voz dele. – Maldito cérebro de cientista.

Certo. Eu já estava cansada de me recriminar. Era a vez de maldizer um pouco o cientista loiro.

- E daí que é impossível, Dr. Cullen? Somos vampiros, que diabos, nossa própria existência deveria ser impossível. – eu rosnei, transformando um enorme carvalho em gravetinhos para fogueira. – Mas eu não fico por aí dizendo que você é uma alma penada.

"E ainda diz que a culpa é das minhas necessidades recém-adquiridas. Droga de existência! Droga de Dr. Perfeição! - eu amaldiçoei umas quinze gerações da ilustre família Cullen. Era infantil, ridículo, grosseiro e mal-educado, mas eu não estava nem ligando.

" Desde quando existe um tempo certo pra se apaixonar, Dr. Cullen? Daqui a um século, quando você perceber que eu ainda amo você, eu vou _adorar_ ouvir o seu discurso de desculpas. _Adorar._

Eu lancei uma árvore inteira o mais longe que eu pude. E no segundo seguinte me arrependi de tê-lo feito. Porque depois de voar pela floresta, a árvore lançou a uma altura enorme, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o médico que eu estava insultando.

Em um segundo aquela árvore atravessou meia floresta feito um míssil e se chocou com Carlisle, que saiu voando por uns duzentos metros enquanto a árvore caía no chão, despedaçada.

Eu o tinha machucado. Provavelmente de forma grave. _Porcaria de existência_.

Eu saí correndo na direção dele, completamente em pânico. Droga, por que diabos ele tinha aparecido do nada na frente da árvore? E o que ele estava fazendo ali, de qualquer forma?

Dois segundos depois, eu estava ao lado dele. Carlisle estava estatelado no chão, os olhos fechados. O chão sumiu debaixo dos meus pés. Eu toquei o rosto dele, meus dedos tremendo de puro desespero.

- Carlisle, fale alguma coisa. Carlisle, pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso comigo. – eu implorei.

Ele abriu os olhos e murmurou:

- Nossa, que pancada! Esme, você tem um gênio horrível.

- Eu não machuquei muito você, machuquei? – o silêncio dele me fez surtar. – Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Carlisle, você é o médico aqui!

- Calma, Esme. – ele sorriu, sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou. – Eu estou bem. Inteiro, pelo menos.

Eu me atirei nos braços dele, abraçando-o o mais apertado que eu pude. Ele estava bem. Eu não tinha machucado nem uma ínfima parte dele. Quando eu me recompus e me afastei, ele estava com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Edward disse para que eu não esperasse por uma recepção amigável de sua parte. – o sorriso dele ficou enorme. – Está bastante amigável pra mim, exceto pela tentativa de me jogar no Canadá.

Eu olhei pro chão, envergonhada. Eu ia ouvir piadas sobre isso por um ou dois séculos.

- Droga, Carlisle, você sabe que não foi de propósito. Eu nunca jogaria uma árvore em você.

- Tem certeza? Eu não ouvi muitos elogios dirigidos à minha pessoa há alguns minutos. Nenhum, pra ser exato.

Agora, eu podia desaparecer do planeta. Ser reduzida a cinzas, transportada para outra dimensão ou atirada aos tubarões. Nada me deixaria mais mortificada. Carlisle ouvira tudo que eu tinha dito. Tudinho.

- Eu disse ao Edward pra manter você longe. O que você está fazendo aqui?- eu desviei o assunto o mais rápido que eu pude.

Carlisle me encarou, sério.

- Como se eu fosse te abandonar aqui na floresta, só porque você disse ao Edward que não queria me ver sob hipótese alguma! Você não quer nem olhar na minha cara? Tudo bem, posso tentar conviver com isso. Mas em casa, onde eu possa ver você. - ele estreitou os olhos, todo determinado.

"Quando você saiu de casa daquele jeito, eu quase tive um ataque. Precisei de todo o meu autocontrole pra não passar por cima do Edward quando ele disse com todas as letras que você me queria longe. Mas tudo tem um limite. Você teve quatro horas e trinta e dois minutos pra descarregar toda a sua fúria aqui, sozinha e desprotegida. E é tudo que você vai ter, porque eu não vou passar mais quatro horas arrancando os cabelos de preocupação. - ele me deu um meio sorriso. – Principalmente porque eles não vão crescer de novo.

Eu sorri, completamente abobada. Carlisle me encantava de uma maneira que sempre fazia com que eu parecesse uma idiota deslumbrada.

- Se você quiser, pode xingar mais quinze gerações da minha família, desde que faça isso onde eu possa ver você, ter certeza absoluta de que você está segura, de que nada vai te machucar.

Na simples menção da palavra machucar, eu estremeci levemente. Eu encarei Carlisle, arrependida de ter seguido o impulso que me levou a destruir as árvores.

- Desculpe pela árvore. Eu nunca teria lançado aquilo se soubesse que você estaria por perto. Nunca me perdoaria se tivesse machucado você.

- Esme...

- Carlisle, não me interessa se é biologicamente impossível. Eu amo você. Você tem que acreditar em mim. Espere um ou dois séculos, pergunte ao Edward, faça o que quiser.

- Não é que eu não acredite em você. Eu realmente acredito que você _acha_ que me ama. Mas suas emoções ainda não estão claras o bastante pra você poder ter certeza delas. Há cinco horas, você estava bem feliz. E agora, olhe pra essas árvores. – ele me apontou os gravetos espalhados pela floresta, como prova do meu surto.

No que me dizia respeito, minhas emoções estavam perfeitamente claras. Cinco horas atrás, eu estava imensamente feliz. As árvores foram apenas vítimas da minha raiva, para a qual eu tinha um motivo muito do bom. Carlisle sabia perfeitamente disso.

- Carlisle... - eu murmurei, deixando claro que eu não queria falar daquilo.

- Certo, certo. Nada de mencionar a discussão anterior, já entendi. - ele levantou as mãos em rendição. – Deus me livre de outra árvore! Mas você ainda está confusa, Esme, com tantas mudanças. Suas emoções ainda são mais humanas que vampiras. São passageiras.

- Não são passageiras. Droga, Carlisle, você quer saber mais sobre o que eu sinto do que eu?- eu repliquei, aborrecida com todo aquele papo científico. De novo o cientista.

Carlisle me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança que se recusava a dar o braço a torcer. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, eu tinha olhado assim pra os meus alunos um dia. Era o olhar condescendente que eu dava às crianças que queriam brigar contra os fatos. Um olhar totalmente inadequado para o momento, mas era típico de Carlisle.

- O que eu sei, Esme, é que daqui a um século você não vai mais me amar.

- Que dia é hoje? – eu perguntei a ele. Carlisle me olhou, espantado.

- O que isso tem... – ele se interrompeu ao entender o que eu pretendia. – Quinze de maio.

- Daqui a cem anos, no dia quinze de maio, eu vou esperar o seu discurso de desculpas. E pode fazer um discurso muito arrependido. Muito mesmo. – eu o avisei.

Carlisle revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e me encarou:

- Eu tenho certeza de que isso não será necessário. Você não vai me amar daqui a um século.

- Sabe do que eu tenho certeza? De que aquela árvore - eu apontei uma árvore enorme à esquerda dele.- está querendo te mandar para o Canadá.

Eu estava profundamente aborrecida com a teimosia dele. Nesse minuto, eu quis que ele pudesse ler minha mente, que nem o Edward. Pelo menos assim ele se convenceria.

Carlisle, ao contrário, estava radiante como uma criança no dia do aniversário.

- Você acabou de provar que suas emoções são passageiras, Esme. – ele sorriu, contente. - Já que há alguns minutos, você disse que _nunca_ jogaria uma árvore em mim.

_Droga, droga, droga._ Eu devia ter mantido minha boca fechada. Maldita impulsividade. Maldita conversa estúpida. Maldita teimosia. Carlisle não estava ajudando muito, comparando sentimentos tão diferentes. Ele sabia que eu não ia jogar a maldita árvore nele. Mesmo que ele merecesse muito.

- Carlisle, tenha a santa paciência! Isso é diferente. Eu _sempre_ vou amar você.

- Não se o seu conceito de sempre for menos de noventa anos.

- Meu conceito de sempre é igual ao seu. _Sempre_. _Por toda a eternidade._

Carlisle desviou os olhos dos meus, subitamente entristecido. Eu o forcei a olhar para mim, apreensiva. Os olhos dele estavam atormentados e novamente parecia que ele lutava contra alguma coisa.

- Esme. - ele murmurou. – Querida, não faça isso. Não se prenda a mim dessa maneira. Isso pode não ser bom pra você. E se… - ele se interrompeu.

- E se?

- E se eu não amar você? – ele sussurrou, tão baixo que ninguém além de mim poderia ouvir.

Eu sorri, forçadamente. Não podia dizer a ele que só de ouvir essa possibilidade eu sentia uma dor tão grande que eu mal podia respirar. Não quando ele me olhava daquele jeito triste. Triste e culpado.

- Eu vou sobreviver. Ou ao menos tentar. Entenda, eu não estou pedindo nada. Eu vou amar você pra sempre, mesmo que você não me ame, mesmo que algum dia você ame outra pessoa. Você não precisa me amar. Só não me impeça de amar você.

Era tudo que eu queria. Amá-lo. E se eu tivesse sorte, ele veria que o que eu sentia não era passageiro. Na verdade, não era uma questão de sorte, e sim de tempo. E graças à minha nova natureza, tempo eu tinha de sobra. Só precisava aproveitá-lo.

* * *

_**Carlisle POV**_

_Eu amo você_. O que ela dissera ecoava na minha mente de uma forma enlouquecedora. _Eu amo você, eu amo você..._

_Diga que a ama! Diga que a ama!_- minha mente gritava. Eu queria muito dizer isso, eu a amava, mais que tudo, mais que minha própria vida. _Ela_ era a minha vida.

Mas eu não podia. Eu não podia prendê-la a mim dessa forma. Eu a tinha criado. O que ela sentia era só afeto. Nada além disso. Eu tinha certeza, isso já tinha acontecido antes, com outros vampiros recém-nascidos. Confusão entre sentimentos, criação de laços eternos de dependência. Sofrimento eterno.

Desfazer laços não era fácil. Se eu cedesse, ela ia continuar achando que me amava e quando ela se desse conta da verdade, o mal já estaria feito. Ela ficaria infeliz por não me amar, se odiaria por ser volúvel, tentaria com todas as forças se afastar e não conseguiria. Ela ia acabar se destruindo. Eu não ia suportar.

Se ao menos existisse uma possibilidade, mesmo que minúscula, dela realmente sentir o que ela dizia que sentia. Se não fosse impossível, biologicamente impossível para a mente dela lidar com emoções definitivas enquanto a sede era praticamente incontrolável. Se ela estivesse certa e eu errado...

Eu queria estar errado. Eu nunca quis tanto estar errado em meus quase trezentos anos de existência. Eu faria o discurso de desculpas que ela tanto queria sem pensar duas vezes. Faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse.

Mas não era possível. Não adiantava sonhar. Ela não podia me amar, mesmo que quisesse, mesmo que acreditasse nisso. Simplesmente porque era impossível.

Uma das primeiras coisas que eu aprendi estudando foi que contra fatos não há argumentos. E o único fato era: Esme não podia me amar, por mais que eu quisesse acreditar no contrário. Eu não podia deixá-la acreditar nisso, não podia deixá-la presa a mim por toda a eternidade.

Estava decidido. Eu ia usar toda a minha força de vontade pra fingir que não a amava. Com o tempo, ela ia ver que não me amava de verdade. Ela ainda estaria livre.

Mesmo que eu não estivesse. Eu a amaria para sempre. Por todo o sempre, toda a eternidade. Eu sempre soube que a amaria. Por isso a transformei, mesmo que na hora eu não soubesse. Eu não podia deixá-la morrer, simplesmente porque eu morreria junto com ela.

Ela era o amor da minha vida e eu não podia deixá-la saber disso. Para protegê-la. Saber disso me fazia ter certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa, mas ainda assim, era extremamente doloroso. Muito pior do que a insastisfação de não beber sangue humano.

Era minha obrigação deixá-la livre. Deixá-la ir embora quando ela percebesse que não me amava. Assim pelo menos um de nós poderia sobreviver. Eu tinha que forçá-la a ver a fragilidade do que ela sentia.

Mas eu não podia magoá-la. Eu vi a dor nos olhos dela quando ela pediu que eu a deixasse me amar. Eu não me perdoaria se a fizesse sofrer além do estritamente necessário.

Esme me encarava, preocupada com meu silêncio, provavelmente temendo o que eu ia dizer.

- Esme. – eu murmurei. – Querida, não pense em nada que envolva "para sempre". Nada definitivo.

- E o agora?

- No presente momento, eu não vou te impedir de fazer nada que você queira.

Eu mal tinha terminado de falar quando ela se atirou sobre mim, derrubando nós dois no chão. Os olhos dela se estreitaram com a proximidade. Todos os meus sentidos clamavam por ela, mandando a minha decisão recém-tomada para o espaço. Eu não conseguia resistir a ela.

- Eu quero que você me beije.- ela sussurrou. Eu não pude fazer nada senão atendê-la.

Era pra ser um beijo rápido, suave. Mas Esme tinha outros planos. No momento em que os lábios dela encontraram os meus, o resto do mundo desapareceu. Ela era tudo que existia, os lábios dela urgentes contra os meus, o corpo dela colado ao meu, se movendo contra mim, mesmo sob todas aquelas roupas. Eu estava a um fio de perder o controle. Mais um segundo ali e tudo iria por água abaixo.

Eu a segurei pelos ombros, tentando afastá-la. Esme cedeu até estarmos a uns trinta centímetros um do outro. Não mais que isso. Aquela proximidade toda fazia com que metade do meu cérebro se recusasse a pensar, interessado apenas em continuar o que estava fazendo.

- Carlisle... – ela sussurrou, os olhos brilhando. Estava cada vez mais difícil manter o controle.

- Esme, por favor. – eu implorei. – Estamos na floresta.- os olhos dela me perguntavam uma única coisa: _E daí?_

- Temos que ir pra casa, Esme, o Edward...- ela congelou no instante em que eu mencionei o Edward. Nada como um filho que lê mentes pra quebrar o clima.

Quando eu percebi o que tinha dito, me horrorizei. Eu tinha que esconder os meus pensamentos do Edward. Pena que isso não era possível. Agora eu não sabia quem estava mais envergonhado, eu ou a Esme.

- Meu Deus do céu! – ela exclamou. – O Edward...

- Não, ele não está escutando.- eu a assegurei. Mas não estava lá muito certo disso. – Pelo menos é o que eu espero.

Esme revirou os olhos e se afastou, aborrecida. Ou envergonhada, eu não sabia direito. O dom do Edward podia ser muito inconveniente.

- Vamos pra casa. – ela disse, sem me encarar. A postura dela estava tão rígida que ela parecia petrificada. Eu contive uma gargalhada com muito custo. Não queria piorar tudo. Voltamos pra casa sem dizer nada. Esme tinha voltado toda a sua atenção pra o vazio, disposta a não me encarar.

Mas eu não tirava os olhos dela. Durante todo o trajeto, eu não parei de observá-la nem por um instante. Queria saber até quando ela aguentaria fingir que não estava me vendo.

Já estavamos na porta quando ela respirou fundo e me encarou:

- Carlisle, você não está ajudando.- ela abriu a porta.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei, já dentro de casa.

Esme não respondeu. No instante em que ela viu Edward sentado no sofá da sala, ela ficou paralisada. Como se estivesse pregada no chão.

- Vejo que já estão de volta. – Edward disse, sem tirar os olhos do caderno onde rabiscava.

- Ela não me recebeu tão mal quanto você esperava, Edward. – eu me voltei pra Esme. – Esme?

Automaticamente, ela olhou pra mim. E desviou os olhos, encarando Edward. E desviou novamente, encarando o vazio. Edward fechou o caderno, respirou fundo e nos encarou:

- Deus me ajude! Esme, não se trata de olhar pra mim. Você já está pensando nisso, de qualquer forma.- ele revirou os olhos. – Sabe o que acontece quando alguém diz que não vai pensar em alguma coisa? A pessoa imediatamente pensa no que não devia.

Edward me encarou, antes de sair da sala:

- Eu concordo com ela, Carlisle. Você definitivamente não estava ajudando.

Ótimo. Eu ia passar duas décadas sem conseguir encarar o meu filho novamente. O dia estava ficando cada vez melhor. Esme e eu tínhamos tido a briga mais estúpida do milênio, ela tinha tido um surto psicótico, eu quase fui jogado no Canadá, entre outros desastres. Nem os meus pensamentos estavam colaborando.

Esme me encarou. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão envergonhada.

- Isso foi tão humilhante.- ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.- Meu Deus, quanto mais eu me forçava a não pensar, mais eu pensava....

- Calma, Esme. Não pode ter sido tão ruim. – ela me encarou, irritada.- Exatamente no que você estava pensando?- eu perguntei, curioso.

- Em você... em nós. Na floresta, no quarto.... Meu Deus, quanta humilhação!

Enquanto ela falava, as minhas lembranças foram voltando à minha mente. Lembranças vívidas. Muito vívidas. Se eu quisesse manter minha decisão, eu tinha que me afastar agora.

- Não se preocupe, o Edward vai superar.- eu sorri, tentando convencê-la. – Agora, eu tenho que ir para o hospital.

Antes de que eu desse um passo, Esme me segurou pelo braço. Os olhos dela estavam do mesmo jeito que estavam na floresta. Irresistíveis.

- Você disse que não ia me impedir de fazer nada que eu quisesse. – ela sorriu pra mim. As intenções dela não eram nada boas.

- Exato. O que você quer fazer?

Ela se aproximou e sussurrou:

- Você sabe perfeitamente.

Eu estava perdido. Não tinha decisão no mundo capaz de me manter afastado dela agora. Todas as minhas boas intenções seriam adiadas até amanhã. No presente momento, eu tinha tudo que eu queria. Ela.

O resto... era apenas o resto.

* * *

**N/A²:** _Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo. Como eu não queria que ninguém pensasse que o Carlisle tinha enlouquecido, eu resolvi deixá-lo se explicar, pra que todo mundo entendesse o ponto de vista dele. Mas, eu já vou logo afirmando, isso não vai mais acontecer( eu acho, nunca se sabe). XD Mandem-me reviews, seja pra dizer que gostou ou pra me chamar de criatura mentalmente desequilibrada. ( reviews garantem uma att muito mais rápida, e sim, eu sei que chantagem é crime)_


	8. Denali Sisters

_**N/A: **Dessa vez, a demora foi da minha beta, portanto todas as reclamações e ameaças de morte devem ser dirigidas à ela. ( Mari, please, forgive me for that). Thanks por todos os reviews, vocês são uns amores _

* * *

Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que Carlisle estava tentando me enlouquecer. Ele vinha agindo de uma maneira que só podia ser descrita como contraditória. Eu nunca sabia o que esperar dele, como agir com ele. Nossa situação estava insustentável.

Ele estava tentando se afastar de mim, qualquer pessoa podia notar isso. Ele vinha passado o máximo de tempo possível no hospital, dando muito mais plantões do que um humano seria capaz de dar, e, assim, claramente evitando passar muito tempo em casa. Claramente me evitando.

E mesmo quando ele estava em casa, ele evitava estar no mesmo ambiente que eu, mesmo que fosse só por alguns minutos. Durante um mês inteiro, sempre que eu entrava em algum cômodo onde ele estava, Carlisle arranjava uma desculpa esfarrapada pra sair dali. Como se eu fosse algum tipo de demônio tentando tirá-lo do bom caminho.

Eu aguentei calada todas as desculpas e fugas dele, todas as ausências. Fingia não me abalar, fingia não me importar. Já que ele não me queria por perto, eu me afastaria.

Me concentrei em reformar o meu quarto, afinal, aquele era o único lugar aonde eu não teria que ver Carlisle fugir de mim, simplesmente porque ele nunca ia lá. Como eu ainda não podia ter nenhum contato com humanos, para o bem da minha sanidade, mais uma vez eu me vi abusando da paciência de Edward. Não que ele reclamasse muito.

Edward tinha cismado com a história de que eu seria a mãe dele e mesmo que eu tivesse minhas dúvidas de que isso fosse virar realidade em um futuro próximo ou até mesmo em um longíquo, ele me tratava como se eu realmente fosse a sua mãe. Eu me comportava dessa forma, para todos os efeitos. O que incluía me aproveitar da boa vontade dele.

Passei quase um mês reformando o quarto inteiro. Comprei uma cama de dossel, antes de qualquer coisa, porque eu tinha verdadeira fascinação por camas assim. Não tinha nada, absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de Carlisle ter uma cama igual, até porque a minha era mais bonita.

Edward e eu já tínhamos terminado a parte _pesada_ da reforma. Toda a pintura anterior tinha sido removida das paredes, que agora estava coberta de tinta lilás. Faltava apenas a parte decorativa. Eu tinha visto uma parede com desenhos, ou melhor, pinturas de violetas em um livro e decidi que ia fazer uma igual.

A princípio eu achei que sairia caro demais, mas dinheiro não era problema para Carlisle, principalmente se com isso eu me mantivesse ocupada, ou seja, longe dele. Então, eu estava ali, esperando que Edward voltasse com os pincéis que eu tinha encomendado. Pincéis que já deveriam ter chegado meia hora atrás.

Finalmente, eu ouvi passos vindo em direção ao quarto. Provavelmente Edward tinha passado em alguma loja e comprado algum livro, ou algo do gênero. Os passos pararam do outro lado da porta. Eu me voltei para lá, intrigada. O que Edward estava fazendo, que não entrava logo?

- Entre, Edward, não temos o dia todo! – eu o apressei. Na verdade, tínhamos o dia todo, mas ele não precisava desperdiçá-lo olhando para a porta, a menos que quisesse trocá-la por uma nova.

Para minha surpresa, os passos se afastaram. Não era Edward quem estava na minha porta, a não ser que ele estivesse tentando me irritar, o que infelizmente, era mais que provável.

- Edward Cullen, apareça agora mesmo!

- Já estou chegando, mãe! – ele me respondeu, enquanto subia correndo as escadas.- Desculpe a demora, tinha cinco pessoas na minha frente na fila e a vendedora era a criatura mais devagar da face da terra. – ele colocou a sacola de papel no chão, aborrecido.

Eu estreitei meus olhos, encarando-o com a expressão que todas as mães usam quando querem arrancar a verdade de seus filhos.

- Edward, você não estava na porta há dois segundos atrás, estava? - Edward me encarou, obviamente confuso com a pergunta.- Você não saiu correndo quando eu te chamei?

- Eu cheguei no exato instante em que você me viu. Nem um segundo antes.

Edward não mentia para mim. Me tirava do sério mais vezes do que eu podia contar, mas nunca mentia, o que me deixava em uma situação meio difícil agora. Porque se não tinha sido Edward quem estava parado atrás da porta, só podia ter sido uma pessoa. A mesma pessoa que eu não via há quase um mês, que estava me evitando há quase dois. Carlisle.

- Foi ele. – Edward concordou. – Mas eu não sei de nada, até porque eu nem estava aqui. - ele sorriu, a pura imagem da inocência.

Claro. Edward não queria encrencas com Carlisle. Mas como Edward não estava se sentindo forçado a se trancafiar no próprio quarto só pra que Carlisle pudesse andar em paz pela própria casa, a opinião dele não me dizia muita coisa.

Deus sabe o quanto eu tentei me afastar, o quanto eu tentei fazer o que Carlisle queria. Não era a coisa mais confortável do universo pra mim, mas eu realmente estava tentando. Eu estava empenhando todo o meu precário autocontrole nisso e o que ele fazia? Tentava me enlouquecer. Ele não queria se afastar? Então, por todos os santos, porque ele não se mantinha afastado? Afinal, o que ele queria?

- Ele está no quarto. – Edward sussurrou, olhando para a parede ao lado dele.

Eu assenti, olhando na direção do quarto dele. Carlisle tinha algumas explicações para dar. Antes que eu perdesse a coragem, bati na porta do quarto dele e entrei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Pela primeira vez em um mês, eu pude ver Carlisle.

Ele estava em frente à janela, olhando para o espaço entre mim e a porta, provavelmente pensando em uma boa desculpa pra sair dali. Eu tranquei a porta no instante em que ele deu um passo em minha direção.

- Esme, eu tenho que...

- Você não tem que ir a lugar algum. – eu interrompi.- Você já viu que hoje é um dia ensolarado? Nada de hospitais, a menos que você queira enlouquecer ainda mais as enfermeiras.

- O que tem as enfermeiras?

- E nem pense em sair pela janela, porque eu não vou ficar nada feliz em perseguir você por todo o país .- eu fingi que não o tinha ouvido.

Carlisle me encarou como quem achava que eu tinha perdido o juízo. Talvez eu tivesse mesmo, mas não estava disposta a ouvir mais nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Eu não estava pensando em sair pela janela. – ele esclareceu, se aproximando de mim.

- Que bom. – eu respondi. Era a melhor coisa em que eu podia pensar com ele perto de mim. Respirei fundo, tentando manter o foco. Carlisle ainda tinha explicações para dar. – Que bom, porque eu quero te perguntar algumas coisas.

Carlisle se afastou um pouco, o que me ajudou a raciocinar com clareza.

- Pode perguntar, Esme. - ele olhou pra mim, distante. Ótimo, agora eu estava encarando o cientista. Carlisle realmente sabia como me tirar do sério.

- Carlisle Cullen, qual é o seu problema?!- eu exclamei, perdendo completamente a paciência. As boas maneiras que fossem para o inferno.

Carlisle me encarou, espantado. O cientista tinha ido embora.

- Acho que eu não ouvi direito...

- Você ouviu perfeitamente.- eu o interrompi. – Você passa dois meses fugindo de mim, fazendo de conta que eu não existo e agora age como se nada tivesse acontecido! Faz de tudo pra não ficar nem no mesmo cômodo que eu e, de repente, vai por livre e espontânea vontade até a porta do meu quarto, mas ao invés de entrar, fica esperando sabe Deus o quê do lado de fora. Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu não estava fugindo de você. – ele disse, os olhos fixos no vazio.

- Não minta pra mim, Carlisle.

Carlisle respirou fundo e me encarou, parecendo um pouco culpado.

- Certo. Eu estava me _afastando_ de você, não fugindo de você. E estava indo muito bem, até você invadir o meu quarto dessa forma.

Se eu pudesse morrer, teria morrido agora. Morrido de vergonha. Porque não tinha nada mais vergonhoso do que ouvir com todas as letras que alguém simplesmente não te quer por perto e você está sendo inconveniente ao se impor a essa pessoa.

- Entendi. – eu murmurei, extremamente envergonhada. – Não vou mais incomodar você. – eu andei na direção da porta, determinada a sair dali. Mas antes que eu abrisse a porta, Carlisle segurou o meu braço.

- Esme...

- Tudo bem, Carlisle, eu realmente entendi dessa vez. Você tem todo o direito de se afastar de mim, fugir de mim, até esquecer da minha existência. Eu...

- _Esme_. – ele me interrompeu, pronunciando meu nome em um tom de voz um pouco acima do normal.

Eu o encarei, me deparando com os olhos dele fixos nos meus. Carlisle estava triste, do mesmo jeito que ficava quando eu dizia alguma coisa errada. Do mesmo jeito atormentado que me destruía.

- Carlisle...

- Me desculpe, Esme. Eu fui grosseiro, eu não tinha o direito de....

- Tudo bem. Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto, você vai poder continuar me ignorando.

- Não.- ele me puxou pra perto dele.- Esme... não vá. Esqueça o que eu falei, foi algo extremamente idiota. Por favor, não vá embora.

Eu precisava me afastar dele, antes que eu me magoasse ainda mais. Mas como eu podia ignorá-lo quando ele me olhava daquela maneira? Eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer não a ele.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – eu murmurei, sentindo vergonha de mim mesma por ser tão fraca.

Carlisle sorriu, foi até a estante e me mostrou um envelope.

- Na verdade, acho que todos nós vamos a um lugar. A menos que você não queira ir.

Eu praticamente arranquei o envelope das mãos dele. Era uma carta de uma tal Katrina, de Denali. Ela e as irmãs diziam que estavam com saudade e que Carlisle tinha que levar o mais novo membro da família até lá. Algo sobre conhecer as primas.

Conhecer as _primas._ No mesmo instante a imagem de várias vampiras deslumbrantes surgiu na minha mente. Primas. _Primas vampiras deslumbrantes._ Carlisle no meio delas. Sem mim. Não se eu pudesse impedir.

- Quando nós vamos? – eu enfatizei bastante o _nós_. Porque eu não ia ficar ali sentada, enquanto ele estava rodeado de beldades.

- Eu tenho essa semana de folga. Se você e o Edward estiverem de acordo...

- Por mim, tudo ótimo.- eu abri a porta e praticamente arrastei Carlisle até o meu quarto.

- Edward, o que você acha de irmos até Denali?- eu perguntei, antes que Carlisle falasse qualquer coisa. – Porque parece que Carlisle tem umas primas lá que querem me conhecer. _E eu não vou deixar que ele vá pro covil das vampiras sedutoras sozinho nem sob tortura._- eu acrescentei mentalmente.

Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu. Ele adorava os meus ataques de ciúme. Por mim, ele podia se divertir à vontade, desde que fosse para o Alaska conosco.

- Eu acho bom. Se vocês quiserem ir, eu vou.

- Então está decidido. - eu me voltei pra Carlisle. - Podemos ir hoje?

- Claro, mas e a sua reforma?

Como se eu fosse deixar a reforma em primeiro lugar, enquanto ele ia ao encontro de um grupo de vampiras enlouquecidas. A reforma ia esperar.

- Sem problemas. Edward e eu estamos mesmo precisando de uma folga.

Assim que Carlisle saiu do quarto, eu me voltei para Edward, que estava sentado em um dos latões de tinta, esperando minhas perguntas.

- Quem são essas Denali? Desde quando vocês tem primas, pelo amor de Deus?

- Tanya, Irina, Katrina, Carmen e Eleazar são nossos amigos mais próximos. – Edward respondeu. – Então nós nos consideramos como uma só família. Eles seguem a filosofia de Carlisle. Mas, não é isso que você quer saber. – ele me encarou, os olhos brilhando de malícia. – Vamos, Esme, fale o que sua mente está implorando que você pergunte.

Ter um filho que lê mentes pode ser muito, muito desagradável. Edward podia tornar a vida de alguém um inferno.

- Está bem, Edward. Elas são todas lindas e deslumbrantes, não são?

- São. Claro que são. Elas são _succubi_, sabe, as vampiras lendárias da idade média que...

- Eu sei. – eu resmunguei, entre os dentes. Por todos os santos! Carlisle tinha _amigas_ _succubi_. Demoníacas devoradoras de homens, nesse caso, literalmente falando.- Vou estar rodeada por víboras!

Edward gargalhou. Com certeza, ele ia adorar a idéia de ficar cercado por lindas _succubi_.

- Não pense mal deles, Esme. Todos eles vão adorar você.

- _Eles?_

- Ele, na verdade. Eleazar. O companheiro de Carmen.- Edward esclareceu.- Ambos são espanhóis. Tanya, Kate e Irina são as _succubi_ originais. São todas ótimas pessoas e claro, lindas.

Então eu teria que me concentrar apenas em três _succubi_ deslumbrantes. Seria a semana mais longa da minha vida. Coloquei Edward pra fora do quarto e corri para o armário. Quatro horas e dezenas de roupas depois, eu estava perfeita. Encontrei Carlisle e Edward sentados no sofá da sala, tentando decidir se era melhor irmos de carro ou correndo.

No instante em que me viu, Edward abriu um sorriso enorme, entendendo o motivo da demora. Carlisle me olhou de cima a baixo e pareceu gostar do que viu, visto que não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Eu mal contive minha felicidade. Não era comum ver Carlisle sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu acho melhor irmos correndo se quisermos chegar antes do fim da década. Podemos correr muito mais rápido do que os carros e se cortarmos caminho pelas florestas, ninguém vai nos ver.

- Então vamos correr.- Carlisle confirmou. – Você está pronta?

Eu assenti. Estava mais que pronta. Carlisle trancou a casa e nos deu as direções, caso nós precisassemos nos separar. Não que eu pretendesse me distanciar dele.

Dois meses e meio haviam se passado desde a minha transformação. Nesses meses eu tinha melhorado muito os meus instintos de vampira. Decididamente, eu corria muito melhor agora do que na primeira vez.

Correr tinha sido uma decisão muito acertada. Em menos de uma hora nós tinhamos percorrido uma distância que levaríamos dias pra percorrer de carro. Tudo a nossa volta estava coberto de gelo. Não admirava os vampiros dali serem vegetarianos, poucos humanos se entusiasmariam em morar no meio de todo aquele gelo.

Meia hora e várias montanhas depois, eu pude ver a casa dos Denali. No meio do nada, erguia-se um enorme chalé de madeira. Não era exatamente a casa mais discreta do planeta. Quando nós chegamos em frente à casa, haviam cinco vampiros nos esperando.

Uma das vampiras estava alguns passos à frente dos demais. Provavelmente era a líder. Ela era incrivelmente linda, deslumbrante e sedutora. Agora eu podia entender o que era ser uma _succubus._

- Carlisle, seja muito bem-vindo à nossa casa.- ela sorriu e abraçou Carlisle por menos de um segundo.

- Obrigado, Tanya. – ele sorriu, parecendo contente ao revê-la. – Tanya, essa é a Esme.- ele nos apresentou.

Tanya voltou toda a sua atenção para mim. Ela sorriu abertamente, como se nós já fôssemos amigas.

- Olá, Esme. Então você é o mais novo membro da família. – ela abriu os braços, esperando que eu a abraçasse.

- Eu mesma. – eu a abracei, tentando ser simpática. Tanya me parecia ser uma boa pessoa, afinal era amiga de Carlisle.

Ela se afastou, os olhos brilhando quando cumprimentou Edward. Tanya parecia muitíssimo interessada em conquistá-lo. Eu contive um sorriso e me voltei pra Carlisle a tempo de ver uma loira platinada abraçando-o de uma forma muito, muito mais comprometedora do que eu estava disposta a aturar.

Eu estava tentando decidir se começava arrancando a cabeça dela ou se primeiro a esquartejava quando Edward se colocou entre mim e o casalzinho e murmurou:

- Não faça.

Eu respirei fundo, apertando a mão dele enquanto eu ouvia a loira platinada falar com a voz mais melosa que eu já tinha tido a oportunidade de ouvir.

- Bom te ver de novo, Carlisle, muito bom.

_Bom seria arrancar sua cabeça fora, piranha._ _Arrancá-la e jogar pros lobos._ – eu pensei. Edward mordeu o lábio, obviamente contendo uma sonora gargalhada. Uma eternidade depois, a piranha se afastou dele.

- Esme, você está mais rígida que uma dessas montanhas.- Edward sussurrou. – Tente se acalmar.

_Eu vou me acalmar no momento em que acabar com a raça dela. Pessoalmente e de uma vez por todas._

Edward revirou os olhos ao ouvir o que eu pensava. Pela primeira vez, eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele estava maldizendo as mulheres ciumentas. No instante em que eu ia dizer a ele quem era ciumenta, a piranha platinada pareceu me enxergar.

- Oi, Esme. Eu sou Katrina, mas pode me chamar de Kate.

_Kate. _Eu ia adorar ver o nome dela numa lápide bem bonita. Talvez eu mesma a decorasse. Antes que Edward tivesse um ataque de riso, eu me forcei a sorrir para ela.

- Bom te conhecer, Kate. _Mas será ainda melhor te matar, confie em mim._

Edward se colocou entre nós duas, puxando-a pra si.

- Kate, quanto tempo! – ele a abraçou, tentando claramente manter a atenção da piranha nele.

Eu me vi de frente à uma morena, cuja pele tinha um tom um pouco mais escuro do que o meu. A diferença era quase imperceptível, mas ainda assim era algo a se notar.

- Olá, Esme. Eu sou a Carmen, esse é o Eleazar. – ela apontou o homem de cabelos escuros ao lado dela. – É um prazer, conhecê-la, querida.

- O prazer é meu, Carmen. – eu sorri abertamente. Carmen era exótica, mas tinha uma bondade que fluía dela. Era difícil não gostar dela.

Eleazar era naturalmente desconfiado. Ele olhou pra mim como se estivesse me avaliando pra só então sorrir pra mim. Um sorriso breve.

- Não ligue pro Eleazar, querida. Ele vai se acostumar logo com você. – ela olhou feio para ele.

Atrás de Carmen e Eleazar, uma outra loira me olhava, desconfiada. Ela se aproximou de mim.

- Eu sou Irina. Como vai, Esme?

- Bem. - eu respondi. Irina era reservada, isso eu pude perceber instantaneamente, mas ela não era desconfiada como Eleazar. Era simplesmente um pouco quieta.

Depois de ser apresentada à todos, eu me voltei para Carlisle. Ele não parecia nem um pouco constrangido pelo abraço indecente que a Kate dera nele. Eu me forcei a sorrir ao encará-lo. De forma alguma eu ia demonstrar minha antipatia por Kate, afinal, eu não tinha direito algum sobre ele.

Instintivamente, eu segurei a mão dele, tentando me manter controlada. Carlisle entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, como ele sempre fazia para me acalmar. Provavelmente, pensando que eu estava apenas nervosa por conhecer outros vampiros. E se fossem outros vampiros, ele provavelmente estaria certo.

Mas, ao contrário do que eu achei a princípio, os Denali eram ótimas pessoas. Depois de quatro dias de convivência, eu sentia como se os conhecesse há anos. Tanya era a mais carismática de todos. Com seus cabelos loiro-avermelhados e seu sorriso fácil, ela conseguia com que todos fizessemos o que ela queria.

Prova disso eram os campeonatos infindáveis que disputávamos todas as manhãs. A alegria dela era incrivelmente contagiante. Até mesmo Edward, que nos primeiros dias evitava de todo modo ficar próximo dela, não resistia quando ela lhe pedia que participasse.

Carmen e Eleazar estavam juntos o tempo inteiro. Carmen era simplesmente adorável, eu já a considerava como minha amiga. Com seus cabelos escuros e o carregado sotaque espanhol, ela se destacava por completo das outras mulheres Denali. Era fácil esquecer que ela também era uma _succubus._

Eleazar me intrigava. Sempre que eu estava perto de Carlisle, eu podia perceber Eleazar me observando, prestando atenção em cada movimento meu. Quando eu questionei Carmen, ela me deu uma resposta que não me convenceu nem um pouco:

- Não ligue pro Eleazar. Primeiro, ele estava tentando descobrir se você tinha um dom especial, feito a Kate, o Edward ou até mesmo como ele. Mas agora acho que ele só está encantado. – ela sorriu, divertida. - Espero que você não pretenda me roubar o marido!

O absurdo da idéia me fez gargalhar. Como se eu pudesse competir com a beleza exótica e absolutamente perfeita da Carmen. Além disso, eu tinha certa preferência por médicos loiros.

O que me levava a única das Denali que era exatamente o que eu pensava. Uma _succubus_ até a alma. Katrina. Não que ela não fosse um amor de pessoa comigo, como todos os outros. O problema é que ela também era um amor com Carlisle. Muito mais do que eu queria que ela fosse.

Katrina era exuberante, como todas as irmãs. Extraordinariamente perfeita. E eu estava vendo toda aquela perfeição se atirando em Carlisle. Ela fazia questão de ficar o tempo todo por perto, sorrindo e fazendo charme. Ela não perdia uma oportunidade de seduzi-lo, fosse com risadinhas fora de hora, ou brincadeiras que não significavam nada, na verdade, mas onde eu podia ver as intenções dela.

Eu nunca tinha tido tanta vontade de matar alguém. Cada vez que eu ficava sozinha com ela, eu fantasiava maneiras de exterminá-la. E sempre que eu a via perto de Carlisle, meu controle ficava por um fio. Algum tipo de força me impelia a voar na jugular dela e cravar meus dentes até arrancar a cabeça dela. Mas eu resistia. Porque eu sabia que no instante em que a atacasse, uma de nós terminaria morta. E Carlisle nunca se perdoaria.

Não que ele tivesse alguma culpa, mas, conhecendo Carlisle, ele acharia uma forma de se culpar.

Eu me forcei a parar de observá-los. Kate e Carlisle estavam atirando bolas de neve em Tanya e Irina. A proximidade dos dois estava acabando com a minha paciência. Eu fechei os olhos, mas a imagem de Kate invadiu minha mente. Kate, a sorridente. Kate, a succubus demoníaca. Kate, a mais nova habitante do cemitério de Denali.

- Pare com isso. – Edward murmurou, aborrecido. Eu abri meus olhos, encarando-o furiosa.

- Se não gosta, saia da minha mente.

- Você está sendo ridiculamente possessiva e sabe disso.

- Eu não sou.... – eu me interrompi. Tudo bem , talvez eu fosse mesmo possessiva. Mesmo não tendo direito algum de ser.

Edward revirou os olhos, profundamente aborrecido.

- Você tem o direito. Kate está mesmo exagerando um pouco, mas acredite, ela não tem más intenções. Ela está apenas se divertindo.

- De boas intenções o inferno está cheio.- eu rosnei. – Eu vou passear. - Edward me olhou feio.- Você tem duas opções. Ou vem comigo, ou me deixa em paz.

- Acho melhor você ficar sozinha. – Edward murmurou, num tom de voz que eu reconheci como magoado.

_Droga_. Eu tinha sido exageradamente rude e grosseira com o Edward. Nada de prêmio de melhor mãe do ano pra mim.

- Edward. – eu o forcei a me encarar. – Me desculpe. Eu fui muito estúpida com você, sinto muito. Que péssima mãe eu estou me saindo! – eu sorri, sem graça.

- Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. – ele me corrigiu. – Só está um pouco descontrolada. – Edward sorriu, demonstrando que já tinha me perdoado. – Morrendo de ciúmes, para ser mais exato.

Eu revirei os olhos. Edward adorava debochar da minha natureza passional e do cíume absurdo que eu sentia.

- Eu sei que estou sendo ridícula. Mas é mais forte do que eu, é minha parte irracional. - ele arqueou a sombrancelha, obviamente duvidando da minha suposta racionalidade. – Hey, eu tenho uma parte racional!

- Se você diz... – ele se afastou alguns metros antes de se voltar pra mim. - Há uns duzentos metros daqui tem algumas árvores. Não são iguais as de casa, mas devem servir pra acalmar você.

De novo a maldita árvore. Eu nunca ia me ver livre disso. Eu encarei um monte de neve, seriamente pensando em jogá-lo em Edward.

- Você não faria isso. – ele murmurou, divertido.

Eu estreitei os olhos, agarrando um punhado de neve. Edward arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse jogá-lo. Joguei a neve fora e respirei fundo. De certa forma, eu estava mais calma, ou pelo menos não estava tão descontrolada.

Eu coloquei um pouco de distância entre mim e os demais. Eu estava furiosa comigo mesma. Eu não costumava ser tão possessiva. Claro que eu nunca tinha sentido por ninguém o que eu sentia por Carlisle, mas isso não era motivo pra eu me tornar tão... _territorial._

Carlisle não era minha propriedade, eu não podia simplesmente colocar uma cerca ao redor dele com um aviso de "_Não Ultrapasse_". Eu não podia reagir dessa forma sempre que alguém se atirasse sobre ele. Eu não podia recriminar a Katrina, eu mesma tinha me atirado sobre ele e com muito mais entusiasmo que ela. Mas se eu sabia de tudo isso, por que eu ainda sentia tanta vontade de pôr um fim na existência dela?

Me forcei a pensar em outra coisa, ficar procurando um motivo pra um surto irracional era perda de tempo. Eu tinha que me concentrar em todas as razões pelas quais eu não podia me sentir possessiva em relação a Carlisle. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em razão alguma. Eu nem conseguia identificar o que era uma razão.

Pela primeira vez desde a minha transformação, eu pensei em ir embora, em me afastar completa e definitivamente de Carlisle. Em nunca mais vê-lo. Esse simples pensamento me fez sentir uma dor que mataria um ser humano instantaneamente.

Em um segundo, eu estava de pé, no outro, tinha caído de joelhos no chão, a respiração acelerada, a cabeça girando. Se meu coração ainda batesse, eu teria acabado de sofrer um ataque cardíaco. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que pareciam ter vida própria.

Eu não teria forças. Eu tinha acabado de comprovar que eu não poderia ficar longe de Carlisle. Meu corpo, mesmo sendo incrivelmente forte, não aguentaria tamanho sofrimento. Eu estava irremediavelmente presa a ele, por toda a eternidade.

A consciência desse fato fez com que meu corpo parasse de reagir à idéia de separação e me puxasse para o lado oposto. Meu tempo de reflexão tinha terminado, eu _precisava_ ver Carlisle. Eu corri de volta ao vale, aonde todos ainda estavam jogando. Poucos metros de distância me separavam deles quando eu ouvi algo que destruiu qualquer controle que eu pudesse ter.

Katrina estava há alguns metros de distância de Carlisle, mas se aproximaria a qualquer instante. Eu ouvi a risada estridente dela e a voz manhosa enquanto dizia:

- Por Deus, Carly, eu não _acredito_ que você não desviou dessa!

_Carly._ Era incrível o que cinco letras podiam fazer. Com uma única palavra, todo o meu controle foi por água abaixo. Eu estava farta de sofrer em silêncio.

O ódio que eu senti levaria um ser mais fraco a cometer um massacre. A exterminar dúzias de pessoas até que a fúria pudesse ser aplacada. Eu só precisava exterminar um. Eu corri até eles, disposta a acabar com Kate ali mesmo, pouco me importando com o dom dela. Nada nesse mundo me pararia. Exceto ele.

Levou menos de um segundo. Edward já estava com os olhos arregalados ao ouvir meus pensamentos, sabendo ser impossível evitar uma tragédia. Mas assim que Carlisle entrou no meu campo de visão, todo o meu ser se concentrou na única coisa que realmente importava. Ele.

Os olhos dourados dele se fixaram nos meus, subitamente alarmados com o meu visível descontrole. Toda a minha fúria foi imediatamente contida, suplantada pela minha necessidade dele. Eu respirei fundo, sem desviar os meus olhos dos dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, Carlisle estava me mantendo sob controle. Eu teria me acalmado por completo em minutos, se Kate não tivesse feito um leve movimento que chamou minha atenção.

Não sei se ela estava se aproximando ou recuando, mas minha reação instintiva foi encará-la e manter uma posição de ataque.

- Fique longe dele, Katrina. _Muito_ longe.- eu rosnei por entre os dentes, estreitando meus olhos ao encará-la. Katrina podia ver claramente a fúria em meus olhos, podia ver o quanto eu queria atacá-la.

Por puro instinto, ela recuou vários passos. Mantendo meu fraquíssimo controle a duras penas, eu senti a presença de Carlisle atrás de mim. Na mesma hora, eu refiz minha posição. Mesmo insanamente furiosa, eu não manteria uma posição de ataque a Carlisle.

Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro, tentando me forçar a encará-lo. Eu mantive meus olhos em Kate. Meu rosto estava transformado em uma máscara de pura fúria, eu não queria que ele me visse assim.

- Me solte, Carlisle. – eu murmurei. Toda a minha atenção estava em Kate. – Você me ouviu, Katrina. – eu rosnei, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

Com um último olhar enfurecido na direção dela, eu saí correndo em direção à casa, sem olhar pra trás. Eu tinha que sair dali, tinha que colocar o máximo de distância entre mim e Katrina, antes que eu fizesse o que eu tanto queria. Agora que eu estava um pouco mais controlada, eu sabia que era o certo a fazer. Eu não decepcionaria Carlisle.

Eu peguei minha mochila, jogando as peças de roupa que estavam no armário dentro dela. No instante em que eu coloquei a última peça na mochila, eu senti a presença de Carlisle. No segundo seguinte ele estava na porta, o olhar dividido entre mim e a mochila.

Custou todo o meu autocontrole não me atirar nos braços dele no instante em que eu o encarei. Carlisle desviou o olhar da mochila e me encarou, os olhos profundamente magoados.

- Você está me abandonando? – eu percebi claramente a mágoa no tom de voz normalmente tranquilo dele. Ele não fazia idéia de como aquilo estava me matando.

Eu tentei passar por ele em silêncio, enquanto eu ainda tinha forças. Carlisle não permitiu que eu passasse, me questionando silenciosamente. _Você está me abandonando?_

Todo o meu universo estava ali, bem na minha frente. A idéia de que eu pudesse simplesmente abandoná-lo era absurda. Completamente absurda.

- Não, Carlisle.- eu murmurei, mesmo que aquela tivesse sido minha idéia original. Eu não teria forças para fazer isso, de qualquer forma. – Eu sou tão ridícula! – eu disse mais pra mim mesma.- Tão patética, meu Deus!

Os olhos dele voltaram ao normal. Qualquer indício de mágoa desapareceu no instante em que eu disse que não ia abandoná-lo. Carlisle me encarou, prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando algo atrás dele chamou sua atenção.

- Deixe eu falar com ela, Carlisle.- eu ouvi a voz melosa de Katrina, em um tom determinado.

Ótimo. Katrina estava se intrometendo de novo. Assim que eu a vi, vários passos atrás de Carlisle, estreitei meus olhos, contendo um novo rosnado. Carlisle me encarou, se colocando entre nós duas.

- Definitivamente, Kate, eu acho melhor não provocá-la agora.

- Eu não vou provocá-la, Carl...- eu rosnei alto. Kate manteve os olhos em mim. –Não vou provocá-la. Eu só quero esclarecer as coisas.

Mesmo enfurecida, eu estava curiosa. O que ela queria esclarecer? Eu sentia muitíssimo, mas se ela dissesse qualquer coisa que envolvesse ela e Carlisle a menos de mil metros um do outro, seria a última coisa que ela ia falar.

- Kate, eu realmente acho melhor não.- ele insistiu, mantendo Kate fora do meu campo de visão. Tentando _protegê-la_ de _mim_. Eu estava ameaçando a querida _Katie_.

- Deixe-a entrar, Carlisle! – eu falei tão alto que até um surdo teria ouvido. Eu respirei fundo, tentando fingir controle.

Carlisle não acreditou no meu controle nem por um mísero segundo. Mas a mínima hesitação dele foi suficiente pra Kate escapulir para o quarto. Eu a encarei, incapaz de continuar escondendo minha raiva. Kate estava perto da parede oposta a mim, sem perder um só movimento meu. A tensão no quarto era tanta que se alguém acendesse um fósforo, o cômodo inteiro ia pelos ares.

Com passos rápidos, Carlisle se aproximou de mim. Dessa vez, eu não consegui voltar ao normal. Kate arregalou os olhos, nos observando enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais de mim, sem o mínimo de cautela pela minha posição. Sem desviar os olhos dele, eu lutei contra mim mesma até recuperar um pouco mais de controle.

- Eu estava cega, só pode. – Kate murmurou para si mesma. No instante seguinte, o resto da família entrou no quarto. Tanya e Irina se colocaram à esquerda de Kate e Carmen à direita, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward e Eleazar fizeram a mesma coisa com Carlisle. Eu pensei que estavam dispostos a ajudar Carlisle a me controlar. Até Carlisle reagir de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que ele fosse reagir.

Ele se colocou entre mim e os demais, mas não tentando me controlar e sim me proteger. Todo o corpo dele ficou tenso, enquanto ele encarava todos que estavam no quarto, um por um até fixar o olhar em Edward, que arregalou os olhos e deu um passo a frente, sombrio.

- Carlisle. – Edward pronunciou bem devagar, mantendo a atenção de Carlisle nele.- Ninguém aqui vai atacar a Esme. Ninguém.

- Deixe-as esclarecerem as coisas, amigo. - Eleazar se juntou a Edward. – Elas vão ficar bem, você sabe que nenhum de nós fará mal a ela.

Carlisle encarou Edward, que deu um meio sorriso e respondeu:

- Você tem mais autocontrole que qualquer um, Carlisle. Mas isso não está te impedindo de reagir agora, está? Esme não vai precisar atacar ninguém, você vai atacar primeiro.

Para minha surpresa, Carlisle assentiu, embora meio contrariado. Eu nunca pensei que Carlisle pudesse perder o controle e atacar alguém, ele era sempre tão racional.

- Vamos, Carlisle. – Edward pediu, encarando-o. – Eu vou estar completamente alerta, prometo.- ele sorriu ao perceber que Carlisle estava cedendo e se apressou a tirá-lo dali, seguido por Eleazar.

No instante em que Carlisle saiu do quarto, eu voltei a encarar Kate com raiva, mas sem perder completamente o controle. Ela se afastou das irmãs, uma expressão neutra no rosto enquanto me encarava.

- Esme, eu não quero e não vou lutar com você. Então, será que você poderia ao menos parar de me olhar como se estivesse pronta para me matar? Me deixaria muito mais confortável.

Eu estreitei meus olhos ainda mais. Não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-la mais confortável. Ela tinha três irmãs ao seu lado, além de sua habilidade especial. A única coisa que eu tinha era a minha raiva.

- Por favor, Esme_. Por Carlisle_.- Carmen me implorou, os olhos dourados brilhando.

Não era justo. Eu considerava Carmen uma amiga, uma ótima amiga. E ela estava se aproveitando da minha fraqueza.

- Não sabia que você jogava tão sujo, Carmen.- eu murmurei, olhando feio para ela. - Isso foi um golpe muito baixo.

- Ela é minha irmã, Esme. – ela não parecia nem um pouco arrependida. – E você é da família. Não quero que Kate...

- Acha mesmo que eu vou atacá-la, Carmen?! – Kate a encarou, horrorizada com o pensamento da irmã.- Confia assim tão pouco em mim? Eu estou apenas tentando esclarecer as coisas aqui, não atacaria a Esme de forma alguma, não importa que ela queira arrancar a minha cabeça.

As outras três _succubus_ se entreolharam, parecendo muito culpadas. Carmen parecia querer desaparecer à medida que ouvia Kate falar.

- Eu finalmente percebi o que ela significa e tenho certeza que você também sabe. – ela olhou feio pra Carmen, que não arriscou olhar pra irmã – Carlisle é nosso amigo... – ela fingiu não me ouvir rosnando.- nosso amigo mais próximo. Não seria eu a condená-lo. Esme é o que mais importa...

Kate avançou mais dois passos, se aproximando de mim. Eu a encarei, incapaz de conter minha curiosidade. Ela estava falando coisas sem sentido. Ela olhou pra Carmen, surpresa.

- Ela não faz a menor idéia! – ela murmurou algumas palavras em russo, impropérios, a julgar pelo tom. – _Não_ _acredito_ que Carlisle esteja sendo_ tão_ estúpido! – ela voltou sua atenção para mim. – Esme, eu realmente sinto muito pela forma como as coisas estão. Sinto muito, mesmo.

Kate parecia profundamente arrependida. Mas eu não tinha esquecido aquele abraço indecente do primeiro dia, todas as brincadeirinhas e charminhos que ela vinha fazendo, e muito menos do _Carly_ de minutos atrás.

- Kate, você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Você está na sua casa, pode agir como quiser, com quem quiser. Mas eu não posso suportar mais, ver vocês dois está me enlouquecendo. – eu a encarei, angustiada.

Com um olhar culpado, Kate percorreu a distância que nos separava, colocando as mãos em meus ombros.

- Não existe _eu e Carlisle_, Esme. Não se torture mais com isso.

Eu me desvencilhei dela, incrédula. Como todos os outros, ela só estava tentando me manter calma. Mas eu queria colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Eu vi, Katrina! Suas brincadeiras, seus abraços, tudo que você fazia demonstrava que vocês...

- Você viu errado. – ela me interrompeu. – Viu tudo errado porque está louca de ciúmes.

- Claro que eu estou louca de ciúmes! Eu passei os últimos dias vendo uma mulher deslumbrante, uma _succubus_, seduzindo o homem que eu amo na minha frente! Katrina, você não tem idéia do quanto eu estive perto de atacar você a cada vez que eu te via perto do Carlisle. Se eu não o amasse tanto, nada teria me impedido de fazer isso hoje.

- Já chega! – Kate afirmou, categórica. – Esme, eu não amo o Carlisle e muito menos estou tentando seduzi-lo. E antes que você fale alguma besteira, Carlisle Cullen não está nem perto de se sentir atraído por mim. Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava magoando você, eu jamais pensei que pudesse colocar seu controle em risco.- ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos impecavelmente arrumados. – Eu só percebi que você o amava quando você se mostrou... _muito territorial_, agora há pouco. E agora, sabendo que você é...

- Katrina! – Carmen exclamou.- Isso não é da sua conta. Você não vai dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Por todos os santos, alguém tem que contar a ela. Você conhece o Carlisle tão bem quanto eu, ele pode passar os próximos seis ou sete séculos se recusando a ceder. Mas a Esme não vai conseguir manter nem o mínimo de controle se passar todo esse período sem saber de nada!

- Eu estou aqui, droga! – eu me fiz ouvir. Kate encarou Carmen. – Acho melhor você falar. Você sabe mais sobre isso.

Carmen suspirou, parecendo conformada e sorriu pra mim.

- Esme... ah, droga, isso é tão difícil de explicar! – ela se irritou consigo mesma.- Você sabe como os relacionamentos permanentes entre os vampiros são, não sabe? – ao ver minha expressão confusa, ela esclareceu. – Como eu e o Eleazar.

- Companheiros. – eu murmurei, lembrando do que Edward tinha me dito.

- Na verdade, o termo apropriado seria alma gêmea. Pode parecer meio século passado, mas é o melhor termo existente. E todo esse seu comportamento territorial e o amor incrivelmente insano que você sente pelo Carlisle só podem significar uma coisa: Você é a alma gêmea dela.

Minhas pernas bambearam quando eu assimilei o que Carmen tinha acabado de dizer. Kate me impediu de cair, segurando meus braços. Finalmente eu entendia porque eu amava tanto o Carlisle, desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, enquanto eu ainda era humana. Ele era minha alma gêmea, meu companheiro, meu mundo. Mas algo estava errado. Carmen e Eleazar amavam um ao outro. Carlisle não me amava, ele tinha deixado isso claro.

- Ele não me ama, Carmen. – eu murmurei, tentando não me deixar iludir. Carmen revirou os olhos, como se aquela confusão toda a aborrecesse ao extremo.

- Acredite ou não, Esme, Carlisle venera você. O problema é que...- ela reformulou o discurso. – Eleazar me contou que Carlisle pensa que se ele aceitar você como companheira, a ligação entre vocês será extremamente forte. Almas gêmeas e criador e criatura. Ele não acha justo prender você a ele de forma tão definitiva.- Carmen bufou, obviamente irritada com a linha de pensamento de Carlisle.

"Como se você já não estivesse irremediavelmente presa a ele. Às vezes, Carlisle esquece que nem todos tem o controle dele. Ele realmente acredita que se ele se manter afastado, você simplesmente vai parar de amá-lo, tem algo a ver com o fato de você ser uma recém-nascida e toda a besteira científica que ele vem estudando há tanto tempo."

- O que é algo realmente idiota de se pensar. – Kate completou. – Mas até mesmo os melhores homens são uns idiotas de vez em quando.

Eu tive que sorrir. Kate, assim como qualquer _succubus_, tinha muita experiência com homens, vampiros ou humanos.

- Agora, por favor, mantenha uma coisa na sua cabeça, Esme, antes que você provoque uma tragédia. – Kate me segurou pelos ombros, me forçando a olhar para ela.- Não existe e nem vai existir nada entre Carlisle e outra mulher. Almas gêmeas não saem traindo por aí. Até porque se ele não repara em nós, as _succubus_, nenhuma outra mulher vai tirá-lo de você. – ela afirmou, sem um pingo de modéstia.

Eu sorri com o comentário espirituoso. Agora que eu não me sentia mais ameaçada por ela, era fácil gostar de Kate.

- Desculpe por toda essa confusão, Esme. Eu gosto de você, verdade. – ela sorriu. – E eu vou manter uma certa distância, se você quiser. Eu ouvi perfeitamente aquele aviso lá fora.

Eu desviei os olhos dos de Kate, morrendo de vergonha. Eu tinha me comportado feito uma lunática possessiva. O que não ficava muito longe da verdade quando se tratava de Carlisle.

- Sinto muito por aquela cena ridícula, Kate. Eu estava agindo de uma forma completamente irracional, eu não venho sendo eu mesma nos últimos dias.

- Você estava apenas sendo passional, Esme. – ela me corrigiu. – E, definitivamente, estava lutando pelo seu território. Não que eu possa recriminá-la por isso, afinal, Carlisle é tão bonito. – ela adquiriu uma expressão sonhadora. – Tão perfeito, com todo aquele autocontrole e aqueles olhos adoráveis... - ela piscou os olhos tantas vezes e de uma forma tão artificial que até eu pude ver que ela estava apenas brincando. - Bem, você sabe de tudo isso. Podemos ser amigas?

Depois de tudo, era incrível que ela ainda quisesse ser minha amiga.

- Claro que podemos. – Carmen, Irina e Tanya respiraram fundo, demonstrando todo o alívio que sentiam. Tanya, como sempre, tomou conta da situação.

- Então, podemos dizer aos rapazes que somos todas boas amigas agora, sem surtos territoriais?

- Podemos. – eu concordei. – Desde que vocês não contem nada sobre o que me disseram ao Carlisle. Eu realmente preciso ter uma vantagem sobre ele se não quiser esperar sete séculos para conquistá-lo.

* * *

_**N/A:** Agora, vocês entenderam porque o capítulo demorou tanto, neah? Tá enorme, poor beta. XD Espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Agora, mais uma vez apelando pra chantagem...reviews são muito bem vindos e desejados. _


	9. Happy Days

_**N/A: **Dessa vez, minha beta trabalhou na velocidade da luz, o que me leva a confiar na minha estratégia . Thanks por todos os reviews, vocês são uns amores S2._

* * *

Eu segui as mulheres Denali até a sala de jantar, aonde, segundo Tanya, os rapazes estariam esperando-as. A companhia de Kate era muito mais divertida quando eu não estava tramando um jeito de assassiná-la. Eu escutava em silêncio enquanto ela discorria sobre sua última conquista, um humano excêntrico chamado Jerry.

Carmen e Tanya achavam graça em tudo que Kate falava, enquanto Irina suspirava ruidosamente, a pura expressão do tédio. Obviamente, ela não via nada de interessante ou de novo naquela experiência. No instante em que Tanya abriu a porta da sala de jantar, Kate ficou muda.

- _Aonde_ ela está? – eu ouvi Carlisle perguntar, num tom de voz agitado, completamente diferente do normal.

As quatro succubus se entreolharam em silêncio e me empurraram para o meio da sala. Edward estava sentado ao lado da janela, Eleazar em pé próximo à porta. Os dois me encararam, aliviados ao me verem. Carlisle estava no canto da sala, os olhos tão fixos em mim que até me pareceram um tanto desfocados.

Não fui capaz de encará-lo por muito tempo, envergonhada pela cena que eu tinha feito há pouco. Carlisle se aproximou de mim, tenso. Eu olhei para minhas mãos, sem saber o que fazer. Eu só não podia encará-lo.

- Você está _mesmo_ bem? – ele perguntou tão baixo que mais ninguém poderia ouvir. Eu assenti, disposta a me manter em silêncio.

Carlisle respirou fundo, aborrecido.

- Eu quero falar com você, Esme. Em particular. – eu assenti novamente. Assim que eu estivesse a sós com Carlisle, eu ia pedir mil desculpas pelo meu ridículo ataque de ciúmes. Eu esperava que fosse o bastante para ele me perdoar, que ele não resolvesse que era melhor nós nos separarmos.

Eu segui Carlisle pela neve por vários quilômetros, onde nem mesmo Edward poderia ouvir nossos pensamentos. Para qualquer lugar que eu olhasse, só enxergava gelo. Gelo e montanhas.

- Esme, você está bem? – ele tornou a perguntar. Eu assenti novamente. – Não balance a cabeça, Esme, fale comigo.

- Eu estou bem, Carlisle. – eu murmurei, tentando parecer interessada no chão. – Estou perfeitamente bem.

- Então olhe pra mim. – ele pediu, se aproximando de mim. Era tão injusto, eu não conseguia raciocinar com ele tão perto. Eu ia acabar falando besteira.

Eu respirei fundo e o encarei. Pela expressão dele, eu pude ver que ele realmente estava preocupado comigo. Ele provavelmente tinha passado maus momentos naquela sala de jantar.

- Me perdoe, Carlisle. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito aquela cena, sinto mesmo. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu ameacei a Kate daquele jeito, eu...

- Tudo bem.- ele me interrompeu.- Não tenho nada para perdoar.

Eu o encarei, sem palavras. Eu ameaçava os amigos dele, colocava-o em perigo e ele me dizia que estava tudo bem?

- Você não vai dizer que eu passei dos limites e que você acha melhor que eu vá embora? – eu verbalizei o meu maior temor no momento. Essa possibilidade estava me angustiando.

- Esme, você realmente passou dos limites. – eu respirei fundo, me preparando para o pior. – E se você realmente quiser ir embora, eu não vou te impedir.

- Você ainda me quer por perto? – eu perguntei, intrigada. Carlisle estava se mantendo tão afastado de mim que eu não conseguia mais entendê-lo. Todas as ações dele não faziam o mínimo de sentido pra mim.

- Eu não quero você longe.

- Não foi isso o que eu perguntei, Carlisle.

Eu senti os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura, me impedindo de me afastar. Não que eu tivesse qualquer intenção de me afastar dele. Meu corpo tremeu com a proximidade. Eu sentia falta dele.

- Eu quero você perto de mim. – ele sussurrou.- _Muito_ perto. Com certeza, mais do que eu devia.

Eu sorri, contente. Carlisle me queria perto dele, depois de tudo. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e aproximei meu rosto do dele, sem saber como ele ia reagir.

Os olhos dele brilharam, eu pude ver que ele também sentia minha falta. Eu pressionei meus lábios suavemente nos dele e em seguida os afastei. Carlisle me encarou, os olhos faiscando de desejo. Eu encostei meus lábios nos dele de novo e quando ele correspondeu, o mundo parecia ter parado de girar.

Eu deixei meus dedos brincarem com o cabelo dele enquanto ele transformava meu controle em pó. As mãos dele percorriam o meu corpo enquanto ele me beijava como se a vida dele dependesse disso. Eu o puxei pelo ombros até derrubar nós dois na neve.

Finalmente eu podia sentir cada músculo do corpo dele sobre o meu, como eu queria. Eu tirei o cachecol que ele tinha enrolado no pescoço enquanto ele movia os lábios até o meu pescoço, provavelmente tentando me enlouquecer de desejo. Quando eu tentei tirar a camisa dele, ele prendeu meus braços contra a neve, me impendindo de fazer outra coisa além de sentir o corpo dele contra o meu.

- Melhor não, Esme. –ele murmurou, ofegante.- Aqui não. –ele se afastou alguns centímetros.

Eu revirei meus olhos, claramente insatisfeita. Aquilo estava se tornando um hábito. Ele me enlouquecia e então se afastava, dizendo que era um lugar impróprio. Para mim, qualquer lugar estava ótimo, desde que ele estivesse lá.

- Pelo _amor_ de tudo que é _sagrado_, Carlisle! Você realmente quer me enlouquecer?- eu perguntei, a respiração falhando. – Eu quero você. _Agora_.

- _Por favor_, Esme. – ele implorou. – Eu também quero você. Você não faz idéia do quanto.

Sim, eu fazia idéia. Eu o queria tanto que chegava a ser uma dor física. Mas, aparentemente, ele não gostava de lugares públicos, então eu não ia pressioná-lo.

- Não faça mais isso comigo, está bem? Meu controle não é tão bom quanto o seu, você vai acabar me matando! – ele arqueou a sombrancelha, incrédulo. Tudo bem, eu estava exagerando um pouco. Mas eu faria qualquer coisa pra tê-lo, inclusive exagerar muito. – Da próxima vez, não pare. Simplesmente não pare.

Carlisle sorriu. Claro, para ele era engraçado, ele tinha um controle quase divino. Por minha vez, eu não tinha nem um centésimo do controle dele, e o pouco que eu tinha, já tinha ido para o espaço.

- Tudo bem. Não vou parar. – ele prometeu. Eu contive um " _Graças a Deus_" a duras penas. Não precisava de mais humilhações, minha cota diária já estava encerrada.

Eu esperei Carlisle sair de cima de mim para levantar, mas ele não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de levantar. Ele apoiou o peso do corpo em um dos braços e ficou me encarando, com um olhar meio perdido no rosto. Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo os dedos dele alisando meu cabelo, acariciando meu rosto suavemente.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão querida, tão adorada em toda a minha vida. Ele me beijou mais uma vez e então se levantou. Eu demorei uns dois segundos para voltar a realidade. Carlisle me ajudou a levantar e tirou a neve dos meus cabelos gentilmente.

Eu sorri, encantada. Quando Carlisle não estava tentando se afastar de mim, quando ele permitia que eu me aproximasse dele, eu me sentia nas nuvens pela forma como ele tratava. Como se fosse alguém muito especial, alguém que merecesse ser tratada com toda a cortesia do mundo. Nesses momentos, a idéia de amor eterno fazia todo o sentido para mim. Eu só precisava fazer Carlisle parar com a aquela idéia completamente absurda de se afastar de mim.

- Carlisle, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. – ele respondeu, todo solícito.

- Não se afaste mais de mim. – eu pedi, determinada a insistir até ele ceder.

- _Oh_. – a expressão dele dizia claramente, "_qualquer coisa , menos isso"._

- _Por favor_. Eu... eu não gosto quando você me ignora ou me evita.- na verdade, eu me sentia o pior dos seres, mas achei melhor não revelar isso a ele. – Você me magoa sempre que faz isso.

Um lampejo de dor cruzou o olhar dele por um instante. Como se me magoar o magoasse também. Quando ele falou, a voz dele era pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

- Eu não vou mais me afastar de você, prometo. – ele suspirou, parecendo aliviado.- Lutar contra você é pior que lutar contra o desejo por sangue humano. É uma tortura excruciante, eu quase não consigo suportar.

Eu o abracei, apoiando meu rosto no peito dele. Imediatamente, eu senti o perfume dele tomando conta dos meus sentidos. Meu corpo queria se certificar da presença dele de todas as formas possíveis. Meus olhos automaticamente procuraram os dele, me deixando completamente hipnotizada.

- Eu amo você.- eu deixei escapar sem querer. E o lampejo de dor voltou aos olhos dele. – Ouvir isso machuca você? – eu perguntei, meio incrédula. Não entendia como ele podia sofrer ao me ouvir dizer que o amava.

- Um pouco. – ele confessou, dando um meio sorriso. Carlisle me confundia como ninguém.

- Você quer que eu pare de dizer?

Ele refletiu por alguns minutos e respondeu:

- Não. Eu só preciso me acostumar com a idéia, me convencer disso.- os olhos dele se suavizaram. – Diga de novo.

- Carlisle, eu amo você. – eu disse, meu amor por ele tomando conta do meu ser.

Ele me deu um sorriso enorme, que tirou o meu fôlego por um instante. Eu me forcei a respirar, me dando conta da mudança na reação dele. Meu Deus, ele tinha sorrido, como se ele adorasse saber que eu o amava. Eu estava explodindo de felicidade.

Carlisle colocou um braço sobre os meus ombros, me conduzindo de volta à casa dos Denali.

- Eles devem estar preocupados.- eu murmurei.- Você não estava exatamente muito calmo quando saímos de lá.

- Muito calmo? Eu estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. – ele riu, sem graça. – Você tem razão, eles devem estar preocupados.

Os dias que se seguiram foram de felicidade absoluta para mim. Eu assistia os infindáveis campeonatos que Tanya promovia, fazendo as vezes de juíza. Com reflexos vampíricos ou não, eu não tinha muito amor por esportes. Em alguns minutos, Carmen me passou as regras e eu me concentrei em manter todos na linha, sem trapaças.

Irina correu até a sacola enorme, cheia de tacos de beisebol, raquetes de tênis e bolas de vôlei que estava no banco de neve ao meu lado. Um segundo depois, ela estava com os outros, distribuindo as raquetes. Carlisle entregou a dele a Edward e veio ao meu encontro.

- Não seja tão dura conosco, Esme. – ele sorriu, travesso.- Que graça tem se não trapacearmos um pouco?

- Edward Cullen, essa foi fora! Nem pense em me enganar! – eu gritei, vendo Edward tentando pegar uma bola que tinha ido longe demais. Carlisle riu, fazendo com que eu me voltasse pra ele. – Eu não acredito que você disse isso, Carlisle! Nada de trapaças. Ou vocês jogam direito ou não jogam.- eu ameacei, tentando não sorrir da cara de espanto dele.

- Sim, senhora. – ele concordou, formal.- Longe de mim querer transformar um jogo em um atentado contra a honestidade.

Eu revirei os olhos, me controlando pra não rir. Carlisle não fazia questão de esconder quando ele achava que eu estava exagerando.

- Ok, Carlisle. Eu posso relevar uma trapaça ou duas, eu não sou uma louca controladora.

- Você nunca vai me ouvir dizendo isso. – ele respondeu, a pura expressão da inocência.

Eu estreitei meus olhos, encarando-o. Depois de alguns minutos, os olhos dele estavam brilhando e ele apertava os lábios, se esforçando para não rir de mim.

- Pode rir, Carlisle. – eu murmurei, incapaz de conter o riso. Um segundo depois, nós dois estávamos gargalhando. Carlisle se jogou ao meu lado no banco de neve, colocando um braço ao redor da minha cintura, me mantendo próxima dele.

A partir do instante em que ele prometeu não se afastar de mim, ele passou a agir como se ele não pudesse mais ficar afastado de mim, um só segundo. Ele aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para segurar minha mão, me abraçar, ou simplesmente ficar próximo. Como se eu fosse um imã do qual ele simplesmente não podia manter distância. Eu estava adorando toda aquela proximidade, todo o carinho que ele demonstrava ter por mim. Era simplesmente deslumbrante.

Mais tarde, eu estava arrumando minhas coisas no quarto. A semana tinha passado muito rápido e já era hora de voltar pra casa. Enquanto eu dobrava as roupas em cima da cama, ouvi risadinhas do outro lado da porta. Kate e Carmen.

- Entrem e me contem do que estão rindo. – eu disse, colocando as mãos na cintura, na minha melhor pose autoritária. Kate abriu a porta e foi ao meu encontro, girando ao chegar na minha frente, mostrando o vestido que usava.

- Não é perfeito? – ela apontou a roupa, sorrindo. O vestido de Kate sem dúvida era perfeito para sua dona. Nenhum humano, por mais que tentasse, conseguiria resistir a ela com aquele vestido. Um frente-única roxo, com cintura bem marcada e comprimento um pouco abaixo do joelho. Eu nunca entendi muito de modelos, tecidos e todas essas coisas de moda, mas aquele vestido gritava a plenos pulmões que sua dona era irresistivelmente sedutora.

- Ficou perfeito em você, Kate. – eu concordei, admirada. E confesso, um pouquinho invejosa do poder de sedução de Kate. Uma reação natural, visto que ela era uma _succubus_. – Mas qualquer coisa ficaria perfeita em você.

- Hey, não despreze esse vestido, Esme Cullen! – eu me forcei a não desviar meus olhos dos dela ao perceber como ela me chamou. Não era meu nome verdadeiro, mas eu adorava ouvi-lo. – Ele foi feito para ser adorado. Independente de quem o use. – ao ver minha óbvia incredulidade, Kate disparou.- Não acredita? Vou te mostrar. Tanya comprou o vestido em seis cores diferentes e como vocês vestem mais ou menos a mesma coisa, ela não vai se importar.

- Kate, não...

- Kate, sim. Você vai adorar, confie em mim.- ela me interrompeu, me puxando pelo braço até o quarto de Tanya. – Irmã, me empresta o seu vermelho igual a esse? – ela apontou o próprio corpo.- Esme não acredita no poder desse vestido.

Os olhos de Tanya brilharam de contentamento ao perceber o que a irmã pretendia fazer. Ela abriu o enorme armário e colocou o vestido sobre a cama.

- Esme, querida, você vai ficar divina.

- Não íamos só vestir o vestido? – eu perguntei, desconfiada. Tanya segurou os meus ombros, tranquilizadora.

- Calma, Esme. É a sua última noite aqui, queremos apenas nos divertir. E além disso, esse vestido é um Chanel caríssimo. Merece toda uma caracterização.

- _Caracterização?-_ eu perguntei, com medo do que poderia ouvir.

- Isso, maquiagem, penteado. Você vai ficar incrível. – Tanya poderia estar dando pulinhos, tamanha sua empolgação. Embora eu desejasse sair correndo dali, não o fiz. Elas poderiam se divertir e não mataria ninguém ver como eu ficaria naquele vestido maravilhoso.

Uma hora depois, eu estava boquiaberta diante do espelho. As três Denali me encaravam, um sorriso maior do que o outro. Eu estava divina. Bem, talvez divina não fosse a palavra mais apropriada, considerando o estilo do vestido. Na verdade, a expressão mais apropriada era incrivelmente sexy, uma expressão que eu jamais usaria para me descrever antes daquela noite.

O vestido tinha se ajustado perfeitamente no meu corpo, como se tivesse sido feito sob medida. Tanya não tinha exagerado ao dizer que ia fazer uma caracterização. Meu cabelo tinha sido cuidadosamente arrumado em um penteado sofisticado, eu calçava um par de sapatos de salto altíssimos e tinha sido habilmente maquiada por Carmen. Era outra pessoa.

- Essa não sou eu. – murmurei, incrédula.

- Claro que é, Esme. Nós apenas arrumamos você como se fosse uma de nós. – Kate sorriu, encantada. – Agora você podia passar tranquilamente por uma succubus.

- Não exagere, Kate. – eu podia estar linda, mas não tinha o poder de sedução natural que elas tinham.

- Você está incrível, Esme. – Tanya me encarou, séria. – Estonteante. Mas se você não acredita em nós, vamos exibir você. – ela praticamente me empurrou até a sala de estar.

Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar e Irina estavam sentados, conversando animadamente. Eu senti os olhares de todos se fixando em mim no momento em que eu apareci sob o arco da sala. Irina trocou um olhar cúmplice com as irmãs. Estava claro que havia algum plano entre elas. A expressão de Eleazar ao me ver foi de uma surpresa tão óbvia que chegava a ser engraçada. Edward sorriu ao me ver, parecendo um tanto orgulhoso, os olhos brilhando de malícia enquanto ele encarava cada uma das irmãs Denali.

Por um momento eu desejei poder ouvir pensamentos também, assim poderia saber o motivo daquilo tudo. Mas meu desejo não durou muito tempo, na verdade, durou exatamente dois segundos. No instante em que eu percebi os olhares de Kate e Tanya divididos entre mim e Carlisle, eu entendi tudo com mais clareza do que se eu tivesse ouvido os pensamentos delas.

Eu sorri, ao me dar conta de que elas estavam me usando para forçar Carlisle a perder o controle. Conviver com alguém tão racional quanto Carlisle podia tirar uma pessoa do sério, como eu já tinha comprovado. Elas estavam simplesmente aproveitando uma oportunidade. E eu não ia reclamar, de forma alguma.

- Eleazar, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa. – Carmen foi até o marido, que a seguiu até os fundos da casa.

- Irina, acho que nós precisamos de ... _companhia_. – Kate encarou a irmã, segundos antes das duas saírem correndo.

- Edward, você não vai acreditar... – Tanya empurrou Edward pra fora da casa, murmurando algo sobre estrelas e cometas.

Em menos de um minuto, as Denali esvaziaram a casa, exceto por mim e por Carlisle. Elas realmente sabiam como colocar um plano em ação, faziam tudo funcionar como queriam. E eu estava adorando tudo aquilo.

Carlisle estava me encarando, sem mover um músculo. Como se ele estivesse petrificado. Somente os olhos dele acompanhavam cada movimento que eu fazia na direção dele.

- E então, o que você achou? – eu sorri, apontando o vestido no meu corpo. Eu senti a tensão entre nós percorrendo meu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

- Você está deslumbrante. – ele murmurou, respirando fundo ao perceber que estávamos sozinhos. – Perfeita.

Minha respiração acelerou, em expectativa. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu esqueci o que era respirar, os olhos fixos nos dele enquanto os lábios dele se apossavam dos meus, urgentes. Minhas mãos encontraram os botões da camisa dele, ansiando pelo toque da pele dele contra a minha. Eu pressionei meu corpo contra o dele, institivamente. Carlisle se afastou um pouco.

- Você disse que não ia mais parar. – eu murmurei, impedindo-o de se afastar.

- Eu não estou parando.- ele sorriu e me carregou no colo. – Mas sei que você adora uma cama.

Carlisle me colocou sobre a cama delicadamente. Eu o puxei pelos ombros, fazendo com que ele caísse sobre mim. Ele girou o corpo, invertendo nossas posições, enquanto eu rasgava a camisa dele, sem paciência pra lutar contra os botões. Quando ele estendeu as mãos, disposto a fazer o mesmo com o vestido, eu segurei as mãos dele, impedindo de destruir o vestido caríssimo de Tanya.

- Não faça isso.

- _Não é justo_.- ele reclamou, tentando alcançar o vestido. - Você pode transformar minhas camisas em trapos. Porque eu não posso rasgar o vestido?

- Porque não é meu. Tanya me mata se eu arruinar o vestido dela. – ele me encarou, indeciso se rasgava ou não o vestido.- _Por favor._

Ele assentiu, contrariado. Eu levantei, tentando tirar o vestido o mais rápido possível. Quando eu finalmente consegui tirá-lo, me deparei com um olhar estranhamente selvagem no rosto dele. Os olhos dele percorriam o meu corpo, famintos.

Eu olhei para mim mesma, sem entender o que o estava afetando daquela forma. Eu estava de lingerie, meias, cinta-liga e saltos altos. Nada demais, ao menos era o que eu achava.

- Esse... _atentado_ à minha _sanidade_ pertence a você ? – ele se aproximou, apontando minha lingerie. Ah, então era _mesmo_ a lingerie que estava afetando-o.

- Pertence. – eu murmurei, entendendo o que ele pretendia fazer.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu, os olhos dourados escurecendo um pouco.

Eu pressionei minhas costas contra a parede enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e meus ombros. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando eu senti os dentes dele destruindo meu sutiã. Eu prendi minhas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, ficando numa posição mais confortável enquanto ele tirava a cinta-liga e as meias bem devagar. Carlisle adorava me torturar. O toque suave dos dedos dele funcionava como pequenas descargas elétricas na minha pele, mandando ondas de prazer que chegavam a ser um pouco dolorosas.

- Carlisle... – eu implorei, os olhos fechados enquanto as mãos dele percorriam meu corpo.

Ele se afastou por um segundo, se livrando do resto das roupas e voltou pra mim. E o universo começou a se mover. Eu me agarrei a Carlisle, tentando me aproximar mais dele, se é que aquilo era possível. Meu corpo estava em chamas, queimando de prazer. Carlisle estava se movendo cada vez mais rápido, com mais força. Eu podia sentir as paredes tremendo, mas eu nem ligava se colocássemos a casa abaixo.

Minha respiração estava acelerada, todo o meu corpo estava tremendo. Meu paraíso particular estava se aproximando na velocidade da luz. Eu escondi meu rosto no pescoço dele, enquanto os espasmos de prazer percorriam o meu ser. Um impulso momentâneo fez com que eu pressionasse suavemente meus dentes contra o ombro dele.

Ele gemeu em resposta ao que eu fiz e por um segundo eu pensei que talvez não tivesse sido suave o bastante. Mas no instante seguinte, as mãos dele apertaram minha cintura tão forte que só não deixariam hematomas porque... bem, eu não podia tê-los. Ele se moveu contra mim mais uma vez e tremeu, me seguindo ao paraíso.

- Eu machuquei você? – eu perguntei, assim que voltei a pensar com clareza. Afinal, eu ainda era uma recém-nascida, ou seja, o meu suave podia não ser tão suave assim.

Carlisle piscou os olhos, clareando o pensamento.

- Não. – ele murmurou, rouco. – Definitivamente não.

Eu o encarei, confusa. Claro que eu o tinha machucado, mesmo que não muito, afinal, ele gemera.

- Mas você...- minha voz foi diminuindo até se tornar quase inaudível. – _gemeu_.

Ele sorriu, parecendo completamente divertido. Eu tinha a incrível capacidade de fazer todos se divertirem às minhas custas. Ele nos derrubou sobre a cama e me encarou, percorrendo o contorno do meu rosto com um dedo.

- As pessoas não gemem só de dor, querida. – ele respondeu, o tom de voz malicioso. – Eu vou te mostrar. – eu senti a respiração dele no meu pescoço e quando os dentes dele pressionaram a minha pele, eu não contive um gemido. O que eu senti decididamente não era dor. Era... um pedacinho do paraíso, uma onda de puro prazer.

- _Oh._ Entendi. – eu sussurrei, tentando respirar novamente.

Carlisle riu, os olhos ainda brilhando. Ele moveu as mãos para os meus cabelos, soltando-os do penteado e arrumando-os ao redor do meu rosto.

Eu sorri, encantada, como sempre. Mas, dessa vez, ele me olhou como se estivesse encantado também. Como se ele temesse que eu fosse desaparecer se ele desviasse o olhar.

- Eu não vou desaparecer. – eu pensei em voz alta.

- É bom saber.- ele respondeu.- Eu realmente gosto de ter você por perto. Eu preciso ter você por perto, mais do que eu tenho direito de precisar.

_Ele precisava de mim._ Poucas frases no mundo me alegrariam tanto. Carlisle precisava de mim. Ele tinha dito com todas as letras.

- Eu amo você. – eu murmurei, antes de beijá-lo.

Horas depois, eu estava tentando me forçar a levantar da cama. O quarto estava uma bagunça, apesar de nada ter sido gravemente danificado, exceto uma das paredes. Eu tinha que arrumar tudo, antes de irmos ver se os outros já estavam de volta. O relógio na parede marcava duas da manhã. Nós devíamos ter partido exatamente há quatro horas.

No instante em que eu criei coragem e levantei, ouvi passos e uma batida na porta. Edward.

- Eu... eu odeio ter que atrapalhar, mas...- Edward estava claramente envergonhado por estar do outro lado da porta. – Mas é que já está na hora de partir. A menos que vocês prefiram adiar...

- Não, nós já vamos sair. – eu o interrompi, mantendo meu pensamento na cor incrível da parede.

- Ah, certo. – Edward respondeu e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde. Foi impossível não rir do embaraço dele.

Depois de passar tanta vergonha na frente dele, era mais que justo rir do embaraço de Edward. Eu me vesti, arrumei a bagunça e apressei Carlisle, que não estava muito disposto a sair da cama. Enquanto ele se vestia, eu me peguei com os olhos grudados no corpo dele, observando cada movimento que ele fazia.

- Esme... – o olhar que ele me lançou dizia claramente _"continue olhando assim e não vai sair da cama tão cedo"_ e por mais que eu quisesse passar várias décadas na cama com ele, preferia que fosse na nossa casa.

- Está bem. – eu murmurei, desviando meu olhar para o dano mais grave que nós tinhamos causado ao quarto. Uma das paredes tinha se rachado de ponta a ponta. Eu nunca ia deixar de me surpreender com os danos causados ao ambiente à nossa volta. Era tão fácil destruir uma casa, eu nem percebi quando a parede rachou. – Meu Deus, o que nós vamos dizer?

- Nada. Todos sabem o que aconteceu e comparado aos prejuízos que Tanya e Kate já deram, uma parede destruída não é exatamente um problema. – ele murmurou, os braços ao redor da minha cintura. – Eu pago as despesas, não se preocupe com isso.

Eu assenti, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dele enquanto íamos ao encontro do resto da família. Depois de todas as despedidas, abraços intermináveis e sussurros quase inaudíveis de _"Nos mande logo o convite"_ por parte de Kate e Carmen e após Tanya insistir pra que eu aceitasse o _"Chanel caríssimo e absolutamente irrecusável"_, seguido de minha concordância antes que ela começasse a me ameçar, tinha chegado a hora de voltarmos para casa.

* * *

**N/A²:** _E então? O que acharam? Se quiserem ler o próximo capítulo, eu recomendo me mandarem alguns reviews.... * perdendo completamente a vergonha de chantagear* XDXD_


	10. Crime

**N/A:**_ Primeiro, mil desculpas pela demora. Começaram as aulas, e como eu ainda tô no segundo ano do médio, sabem como é, aulas mil, trabalhos mil..... Forgive me. E minha amada beta também voltou pro colégio, então ela não pôde betar. Aliás, vou logo avisando: Ela ainda não me entregou o cap betado, MAS como eu tenho muito medo de morrer, ser linchada e coisas do gênero, resolvi publicar sem estar betado mesmo. Traduzindo. Ignorem se houver vírgulas fora de lugar, elas me Thanks a todos que me mandaram reviews e até as ameaças.( mas por favor, não matem, senão ficam sem o fim da fic)_

* * *

Meu relacionamento com Carlisle tinha evoluído consideravelmente desde à ida ao Alaska. Ele continuava mantendo sua palavra e nunca mais tinha tentado se afastar de mim, pelo contrário, nós passávamos uma quantidade de tempo considerável juntos.

Eu sempre agradeceria o fato de não precisar dormir, porque era essa parte de nossa natureza que nos dava tempo pra ficarmos juntos. Carlisle passava as noites trabalhando no hospital e eu passava as minhas reformando a casa. Depois de transformar o meu quarto, ampliado a biblioteca e até mesmo modificado um pouquinho a estrutura do escritório de Carlisle, eu tinha acabado de terminar a ampliação da sala de estar.

Edward, que era o meu ajudante favorito, embora isso talvez se devesse ao fato de ser o único que eu tinha, tinha discordado sobre a ampliação da sala a princípio. Mas eu tinha um forte propósito por trás dessa mudança. Há alguns dias, eu tinha finalmente descoberto o que tanto Edward rabiscava em seus papéis. Depois de uma boa dose de pressão maternal, ele acabou revelando que possuía um piano em seu quarto e às vezes, ele compunha algumas coisas.

Meu filho tinha talento musical e mantinha esse talento confinado em um quarto um tanto quanto claustrofóbico pela presença de um enorme piano. Em todos aqueles meses, algumas vezes eu tinha ouvido sons de piano vindos do quarto dele, mas pensei que era alguma gravação em uma daquelas vitrolas. No que dependesse de mim, o piano não ia passar nenhum segundo além do necessário dentro daquele quarto.

Quando eu revelei o meu propósito, assim que terminamos a reforma, Edward não ficou muito contente. Mas nada que uma nova dose de persusão não resolvesse.

- Porque você não deixa o piano no meu quarto? – ele perguntou, aborrecido.- Eu gosto dele lá.

- Eu sei que você gosta, Edward. Mas eu tenho bons motivos. – ele arqueou a sombrancelha, duvidando dos meus motivos. – Primeiro, porque seu quarto fica praticamente intransitável com essa monstruosidade no meio dele.

- Não se chama um Sohmer de monstruosidade. É um piano magnífico.- ele replicou, horrorizado.

- Um piano magnífico que está tornando o seu quarto intransitável. Pianos não merecem ficar confinados em um quarto, são incríveis demais para isso.- eu estava determinada a colocar o piano na sala. – Segundo, porque eu quero ouvir você tocar. E eu me sentirei muito mais confortável assistindo você sentada no sofá da sala que pendurada no lustre do seu quarto, que é o único lugar disponível. – Edward revirou os olhos, exasperado com minha mania de exagerar. – Portanto, o piano vai para a sala.

- Sim, mamãe. – ele murmurou entre os dentes, sem esconder sua irritação. – Mas depois não reclame se me ouvir tocar o tempo todo começar a lhe dar nos nervos.

Eu sorri, liberando o espaço na sala onde o piano ficaria. Em segundos, Edward descia as escadas, levando o piano até o espaço reservado para ele. Eu me afastei, analisando o efeito geral do ambiente. Perfeito.

- Muito melhor que trancafiado dentro do quarto.- eu pensei em voz alta. Edward também observava, conformado. – Você nunca disse que tocava.

- Eu aprendi quando ainda era uma criança. Sempre gostei de música.

- Você... se importaria em tocar pra mim? – eu pedi, meio sem jeito.

- Claro que eu toco. – Edward sorriu. – O que você quer ouvir?

- Se você quiser me mostrar o que estava compondo naqueles papéis... eu não entendo muito de cifras musicais, então eu estou bem curiosa.

- Certo. – Edward sentou no banquinho em frente ao piano e eu me acomodei no sofá à direita dele.

A melodia começou baixa, um tanto melancólica e foi se suavizando à medida que subia um ou dois tons. Eu o observei, completamente concentrado enquanto percorria os dedos pelo piano, extraindo das teclas uma melodia tão linda, tão terna que me deixava completamente encantada, completamente hipnotizada.

Era fantástico vê-lo tocando as teclas, em uma parte extremamente romântica da melodia. Eu sorri, o orgulho tomando conta de mim. Meu filho era extremamente talentoso e sensível a ponto de compor aquela música tão encantadora. Quando ele tocou os acordes finais da melodia, eu sabia que estaria chorando rios de lágrimas se pudesse.

- O que você achou? – ele perguntou, nervoso ao me ver tão quieta.

- Oh, Edward! – eu murmurei, ainda sob o encanto da música. – É maravilhosa, filho. Tão encantadora, chega a ser deslumbrante. – eu não tinha palavras pra descrever o que eu senti ao ouvir aquela melodia. – Você estava pensando no que quando a compôs? – imediatamente, eu achei que estava sendo curiosa demais. – Ah, não precisa contar, eu falei antes de pensar.

Edward sorriu, os olhos brilhando de contentamento. Ele não parecia ter se aborrecido com minha pergunta, muito pelo contrário, parecia extremamente satisfeito com a minha curiosidade.

- Não foi bem um pensamento e sim, uma inspiração. E fico feliz ao saber que você achou a música deslumbrante, já que eu achava ser impossível transformar em melodia o deslumbramento que eu podia observar. – eu não estava entendendo o que ele estava dizendo, o que ele vira que era tão deslumbrante?

O sorriso dele se alargou ao ouvir meus pensamentos.

- Eu não vi nada. Você que viu. Eu fiz essa melodia inspirado pelos seus pensamentos, pelo seu deslumbramento, pelo seu amor. Por tudo que eu tenho presenciado entre você e o Carlisle.

Eu tinha inspirado uma música. Uma música linda, na verdade, a música mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido tinha sido inspirada nos meus sentimentos. Se eu já não amasse o Edward como um filho, teria começado a amar nesse instante.

- Obrigada, Edward. – eu murmurei, incapaz de expressar o meu encantamento com o gesto dele. – Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer, filho. Obrigada.

- Foi um prazer. – ele sorriu pra mim. – E então, já enjoou de me ouvir? – ele gracejou, começando a tocar For Elise.

Alguns dias depois, Edward disse que ia até Milwaukee, para comprar algumas coisas. Algo sobre a tinta ter acabado e precisar de livros de francês. A idéia de ir passear na cidade me soava bastante agradável, uma vez que tirando a visita aos Denali, eu não saía de casa há quatro meses, três semanas e vinte dias, pra ser exata. Edward não gostou muito da direção dos meus pensamentos, mas Edward costumava ser tão exagerado quanto eu, ás vezes. Não que eu fizesse pouco da tentação que o sangue humano era para nós. Eu sabia da dificuldade que eu teria em manter o controle.

Mas não era por isso que eu ia passar uma década inteira enfurnada dentro de casa. Meu controle podia não ser dos melhores, mas não era por isso que eu ia sair atacando pessoas no meio da rua. Aprender a manter o controle não era uma opção, era praticamente um pré-requisito para continuar com o nosso estilo de vida.

Carlisle não recebeu a notícia de minha curta viagem tão mal quanto Edward. Apesar de eu ter deixado bem claro que não estava pedindo a autorização de ninguém, era óbvio que se ele achasse melhor que eu não fosse, eu não ia discordar. Mesmo sem ler mentes, eu sabia que Edward estava torcendo pra Carlisle ser contra. Mas ele concordou e menos de quarenta e oito horas depois, eu arrastei um Edward ainda espantado com a decisão do pai para Milwaukee.

Resistir a tentação de tanto sangue humano pulsando ao meu redor não era uma tarefa fácil. Uma simples brisa fazia com que milhões de aromas invadissem minhas narinas, aromas de sangue quente e fresco. Não demorou para eu perceber que seria melhor não respirar além do necessário.

Enquanto Edward ia comprar o que precisava, eu passeava em frente as lojas, olhando as vitrines. Milwaukee parecia muito mais bonita que da última vez em que eu a tinha visto. As lojas, as ruas, tudo estava mais iluminado, mais encantador aos meus olhos. Provavelmente porque a minha vida tinha melhorado incrivelmente desde a minha última visita àquela cidade.

Minha última visita, assim como minha vida anterior, era algo que eu estava determinada a esquecer. Era algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido, uma verdadeira fatalidade. Eu tirei os olhos da vitrine, tentando mandar aqueles pensamentos de volta ao esquecimento. E me deparei com a verdadeira razão pela qual tudo se transformara em um pesadelo.

Charles Evenson estava na porta de um bar, conversando, ou melhor murmurando com uma ruiva que parecia beber nas palavras dele.

- Eu tinha uma esposa, sabe. Uma mulher desalmada, a minha. – ele olhou para a moça com a expressão mais enganadora do universo. – Ela foi embora pouco depois da minha volta da guerra.

- Meu Deus, como ela pôde? – a pobre moça parecia com pena dele. Ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto eu.

- E ela foi embora esperando um filho meu. – eu arregalei os olhos, espantada. Como ele soube do bebê? Alguém tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. – Meu único herdeiro, Harriet.

_Herdeiro_? _Meu_ herdeiro, só se fosse. Charles Evenson não tinha lá muita coisa pra deixar de herança quando eu fui embora. A única herança que o meu filho poderia ter tido seria a minha herança, os meus bens por direito de nascença.

- Eu vou procurá-lo até o fim dos dias. Se ela quiser desaparecer, tudo bem, mas eu quero o meu herdeiro.

Naquele instante, eu entendi. Charles Evenson nunca dava ponto sem nó. Ele não queria o herdeiro dele, queria o meu. O plano dele era me encontrar e levar o herdeiro que ele pensava ter, o herdeiro das fazendas e bens dos Platt. Charles queria roubar o meu dinheiro e o filho que ele julgava ter.

A raiva que eu senti naquele instante foi tão forte que eu me vi correndo até Charles e arrancando a cabeça dele, ali mesmo, no meio de uma das ruas principais de Milwaukee. Mas eu não podia fazer isso, não podia expor a família. Eu me concentrei no fato de Charles estar cercado de pessoas inocentes. Tão inocente quanto eu um dia tinha sido, quanto o meu bebê morto. Eu não matar nenhuma pessoa inocente. Eu me escondi na esquina, esperando minhas emoções se acalmarem, simplesmente esperando. Eu iria embora e Charles continuaria ali, vivo.

Vivo, enquanto meu bebê estava morto. Vivo, pra transformar a vida de outra pessoa, provavelmente da pobre Harriet, em um inferno. Charles vivo não era algo bom de se pensar. Eu não ia matá-lo ali, no meio de outras pessoas, mas tampouco teria outra oportunidade de exterminá-lo.

Charles resolveu meu impasse no instante em que saiu do bar em direção a um beco. Passava das nove da noite e o beco era escuro. Eu o segui, mantendo meus pensamentos em uma bolsa linda que eu tinha visto em uma loja. Edward tinha que pensar que eu estava distraída olhando vitrines e não perseguindo um humano, ou seja lá o que Charles Evenson fosse.

Eu tinha poucos minutos pra agir. Soltei meus cabelos e corri até a próxima esquina, esperando Charles passar.

- Charles. – eu murmurei com minha voz mais doce. Eu queria que ele sofresse. Sofresse muito.

Charles parou, seduzido pelo som da minha voz. Eu respirei fundo, deixando a tentação do sangue percorrer meus sentidos, melhorando meus instintos. A caça tinha começado.

- Charles, _querido_. Venha aqui. – ele veio em minha direção. – Não lembra de mim? – eu deixei a luz dos lampiões me iluminarem.

- Es.... Esme? – os olhos dele se arregalaram de surpresa e pavor. Charles não estava acostumado a sentir medo. Ainda mais medo de sua esposa, ou melhor seu antigo saco de pancadas favorito.

- Eu mesma. – eu sorri, antecipando meu triunfo. Eu não era mais a apavorada garota que tremia de medo do marido mais forte. Agora eu era a mais forte.

Charles se encheu de coragem e me encarou com o olhar que me fizera tremer de medo por semanas seguidas.

- O que você fez com... o meu filho?

Em um segundo, minha mãos estavam no pescoço de Charles, sem fazer muita pressão.

- Não ouse falar do meu filho, seu cretino! – meus olhos se estreitaram em fúria.- Você vai ter o que merece, desgraçado! – milhões de maneiras de torturá-lo passaram pela minha mente. Mas eu não ia ter tempo pra nenhuma.

Eu senti a presença de Edward há menos de cinco minutos de distância. Não haveria tempo para uma grande tortura, como eu havia planejado. Mas eu o faria sofrer. Com um movimento rápido, quebrei o braço de Charles como se fosse feito de papel. O grito que ele soltou era alto o suficiente pra acordar os mortos.

- Ninguém virá salvá-lo. Demônios não tem salvação. – eu o interrompi quando ele começou a gritar por socorro. Eu também tinha implorado por ajuda, um dia. Mas ninguém tinha me ajudado.

Com um chute, transformei o joelho dele em uma massa ensanguentada. Charles berrava feito o covarde que sempre tinha sido. A fúria cega me levou a arrancar o ombro dele do lugar e quando o osso perfurou a carne, o sangue dele caiu no meu rosto.

- Você está morto, Charles Evenson. – eu mordi o braço dele, com muito mais força que o necessário. Eu poderia ter destruído uma barra de ferro com aquela mordida, um braço não era nada.

Depois de drenar todo o sangue do corpo de Charles Evenson, eu me arrependi. Não de tê-lo matado e sim de ter bebido o seu sangue. Tinha sido uma fraqueza, eu jamais deveria ter me alimentado dele. Mas arrependimento não me levaria a lugar algum, agora.

- Mas ajudaria bastante. – Edward afirmou, como sempre, respondendo ao meu pensamento. Eu recuei, assustada com a chegada silenciosa dele.

- Você estava... _distraída_. – ele me encarou, sombrio. – Eu sabia que não devia ter trazido você. Droga, mil vezes droga!

A visão de Edward me trouxe de volta do furor homicida. E a realidade não era nada acolhedora. Eu tinha perseguido, assassinado e me alimentado de uma pessoa. Em poucos instantes eu tinha me transformado no monstro que eu prometi a mim mesma jamais me tornar. Tudo por causa de uma maldita vingança estúpida.

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui. – eu murmurei, encarando o corpo de Charles. – Droga, eu não _podia_ ter feito isso.

- Não, não podia. – Edward confirmou, aborrecido. – Mas fez. Diabos, eu não devia ter te deixado sozinha, se eu estivesse onde deveria estar, não haveria nenhum inocente morto.

Charles sendo considerado um ser inocente era um absurdo tão gritante que se não fosse uma tremenda falta de educação rir próximo a um morto, eu teria dado uma sonora gargalhada.

- Não há inocente algum. Se existe alguém nesse mundo que jamais poderia ser considerado inocente de qualquer coisa, esse alguém é Charles Evenson.

- Charles o quê? – Edward estreitou os olhos. – Você conhecia esse cara.

Eu rapidamente pensei em todas as barbaridades que eu lembrava ter sofrido nas mãos de Charles. Minhas memórias humanas estavam meio embaçadas, mas ainda eram nítidas o suficiente pra demonstrar a baixeza de Charles.

- Queime no inferno, maldito! – Edward olhou pro corpo de Charles com extrema repulsa, apanhou vários papelões que estavam espalhados no beco, jogou por cima do corpo e tacou fogo em tudo.

Nós observamos o corpo queimando lentamente em silêncio. A expressão de Edward refletia a minha própria ao observar o fim de Charles. Uma expressão de alívio e leve triunfo. Saber que agora Charles devia estar no inferno, pagando por seus pecados, fazia com que eu me sentisse muito bem. Mesmo que eu tivesse feito o trabalho sujo de enviá-lo ao inferno.

- Você fez um serviço humanitário. – Edward afirmou, sério. – Um verdadeiro ato caridoso. Ninguém mais vai precisar temer esse monstro.

Eu assenti, embora não acreditasse muito nisso. Por um lado, eu saboreava o prazer da vingança. Devolver a Charles um pouco do seu próprio veneno tinha sido bastante prazeroso. Vê-lo sofrendo e apavorado depois de tudo que ele me fez passar era algo impossível de explicar. Era vingança pura.

Por outro lado, a culpa estava me consumindo. Não culpa por ter matado Charles e sim por ter _matado_, seja lá quem fosse. Propositadamente, eu tinha me aproveitado do fato de ser uma recém-nascida pra aniquilar um ser humano. Eu sabia que não poderia parar no instante em que eu começasse a caçar e mesmo assim eu me permiti caçar. Eu me permiti caçar um humano.

Não precisava de um espelho para enxergar no que eu tinha me transformado. Meus olhos gritavam aos quatro ventos que eu era uma assassina. Tinham passado do vinho-amarronzado de quem está deixando aos poucos de ser um recém-nascido para o burgúndia de quem passa os dias matando pessoas. Declaravam meu crime para quem quisesse ver.

Eu tinha feito uma coisa pela qual eu não podia me perdoar. Eu tinha decepcionado Carlisle. Ele tinha me oferecido uma maneira de não ser um monstro sem alma, sem coração e o que eu fazia? Por um sentimento tão mesquinho como a vingança, eu tinha jogado tudo fora. Eu nunca teria coragem de encará-lo e ver a decepção no rosto dele. Não que eu fosse capaz de desaparecer da vida dele, mesmo sabendo que eu não o merecia. Mas talvez eu pudesse me esconder por uns dias, até a vergonha e a culpa se tornarem suportáveis, até eu ter coragem...

- Nem pense nisso! – Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos. – Carlisle vai ter um surto e arrancar o meu pescoço se você não voltar comigo pra casa. Eu não estou exagerando, ele vai _mesmo_ ter um ataque se você simplesmente sumir. – Edward segurou o meu pulso esquerdo, transformando sua mão em uma espécie de algema improvisada. – Desculpe, mãe, mas eu não vou deixar você ir. Eu realmente gostaria de continuar vivo.

Edward estava apelando. Mais uma vez, ele usava o amor maternal que eu tinha por ele pra me manipular. Mesmo que eu não acreditasse nem por um instante que Carlisle pudesse machucá-lo. Mas eu sabia que não poderia, além de decepcioná-lo, preocupá-lo, deixando-o sem saber onde eu estava.

E também sabia que no instante em que eu estivesse perto dele, eu não seria capaz de deixá-lo por nada no mundo. Como mentir pra Carlisle era algo completamente fora de cogitação, só me restava uma opção: Contar toda a verdade.

Edward me encarou, silencioso. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Edward não manifestou sua opinião. O que significava que a minha escolha não tinha sido das melhores, apesar de ser a única que eu tinha. Se eu não podia mentir e não podia ir embora, só me restava encarar os fatos.

Conformada com o que me aguardava, eu acompanhei Edward de volta pra casa, onde eu ia encarar as consequências do que eu tinha feito. Pra minha infelicidade, Edward estava decidido a correr da forma mais devagar possível, tentando adiar o inevitável.

Assim que nós chegamos no portão de casa, eu pude sentir a presença de Carlisle. Droga, eram onze e quarenta e cinco da noite. Carlisle _deveria_ estar no plantão, como em praticamente todas as noites. Mas de todas as noites, ele tinha escolhido justo essa pra ficar em casa. Eu não estava com muita sorte.

Cada vez mais nervosa, eu me forcei a entrar em casa. Carlisle estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo um jornal, a expressão da serenidade. Eu me forcei a observar o chão, envergonhada demais pra encará-lo. A pouca coragem que eu tinha reunido desapareceu. Eu não estava preparada pra ver a decepção nos olhos dele.

Carlisle ergueu os olhos do jornal e me encarou. Imediatamente, eu espelhei o movimento dele, uma reação que já estava me dando nos nervos de tão inconveniente. A surpresa tomou conta da expressão dele assim que nossos olhares se encontraram.

Eu queria desaparecer naquele instante. Eu não ia suportar ver que ele estava decepcionado comigo. Carlisle não merecia passar por isso, ele tinha confiado em mim. Eu não merecia a confiança dele, eu não o merecia.

- Por favor, Carlisle, me perdoe. – eu murmurei e saí correndo dali como uma covarde, incapaz de encarar os próprios atos. Eu fugi pra floresta, onde eu não precisava ver a mágoa e a decepção que eu tinha causado.

_**Carlisle POV.**_

Ela tinha se alimentado de um humano. A mudança na cor dos olhos dela não deixava espaço pra nenhuma dúvida. Esme, minha Esme, havia perdido o controle e atacado um humano.

Era uma coisa ruim? Com certeza. Mas era a nossa natureza e nem sempre conseguiamos contê-la, principalmente quando se é um recém-nascido como ela. Em que diabos eu estava pensando quando concordei com aquela ida até Milwaukee?!

Todos os meus pensamentos desapareceram quando eu reparei na expressão dela. Esme estava olhando pra mim como se estivesse em intensa agonia. A dor tão explícita nos olhos dela me deixou sem ação.

- Por favor, Carlisle , me perdoe. – ela murmurou em um tom choroso.

Antes que eu pudesse detê-la, ela saiu correndo em direção à floresta, me deixando completamente desnorteado.

Eu tentei manter um raciocínio lógico. Esme não encararia o fato de ter se descontrolado de forma tranquila. Ela provavelmente estava se recriminando sem parar, morrendo de vergonha de si mesma. Assim que descobriu no que eu a tinha transformado, sua primeira preocupação tinha sido em relação a matar pessoas e agora ela tinha matado. Eu não podia deixá-la passar por isso sozinha.

- Onde ela está, Edward?! – eu gritei, nervoso, incapaz de me concentrar o bastante para rastreá-la.

- Não muito longe, uns dois quilômetros ao oeste.

Eu saí atrás dela assim que Edward me passou as direções. Eu tinha que achá-la, eu queria estar com ela, apoiá-la, mesmo que ela quisesse ficar sozinha. Depois de minutos intermináveis de busca, eu senti a presença dela. Esme estava sentada em um galho quase no topo de uma árvore, encostada no tronco, os olhos fechados.

Ela parecia tão triste, tão deprimida que doía olhar pra ela. Eu escalei a árvore o mais silenciosamente que eu pude, tentando não assustá-la, mas ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que só me viu quando eu estava poucos galhos abaixo dela.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar de novo, eu me sentei no mesmo galho que ela, impedindo-a de fugir.

- Não vá embora. – eu pedi, sem conseguir me conter. Eu estava oficialmente desistindo da promessa que eu tinha feito a mim mesmo de deixá-la ir se ela quisesse. Eu não podia deixá-la ir, nem nunca poderia. Aquilo estava claro pra mim agora.

Eu tinha passado tanto tempo preocupado com a dependência que ela tinha em relação a mim que tinha subestimado a minha dependência dela. Eu estava completamente preso a ela, o simples pensamento de que eu poderia ficar sem ela me enlouquecia de dor. Dor física, mental, psicológica, todos os tipos de dor existentes e os que ainda seriam descobertos.

Eu não poderia viver sem minha vida e faria qualquer coisa pra impedi-la de ir.

- Eu fiz uma coisa terrível, Carlisle.- ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

- Não, querida. Você perdeu o controle. Esse é um risco que corremos por contrariar a natureza, um risco que eu escolhi correr.

Esme me encarou, estreitando os olhos. Ela sempre sabia quando eu me culpava por alguma coisa.

- Não é sua culpa. Nada do que eu fiz hoje é culpa de alguém além de mim. Eu fiz algo lamentável hoje. Eu decepcionei e magoei você. Sinto muito.

- Esme..

- Eu matei uma pessoa. Deliberadamente. No minuto em que eu coloquei os olhos no cretino que era meu marido, eu escolhi matá-lo. Eu _tinha_ que matá-lo.

Esme me contou a história do seu infeliz casório. E quanto mais eu ouvia, menos eu podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Ela tinha me dito que o marido era um monstro, mas eu não podia imaginar tamanha monstruosidade. Além de mantê-la em um estado de completo pavor por anos a fio, o desgraçado batia nela.

Um cretino qualquer tinha espancado por várias vezes a criatura mais amorosa, encantadora e doce do universo. Só de pensar que um ser tão desprezível tinha tido o atrevimento de machucá-la, eu me enfurecia. Charles Evenson, que Deus o mantivesse no inferno pela eternidade, tinha _muita_ sorte por estar morto.

Se eu o tivesse encontrado, eu duvido que a morte dele teria sido tão tranquila. Mesmo odiando violência, eu teria feito com que ele sofresse tanto quanto ela tinha sofrido.

Eu senti meu corpo enrijecer, tentando controlar a fúria que me consumia. _Ele tinha feito ela sofrer._ Mantive meus punhos fechados ao lado do corpo, tentando conter a necessidade de destruir alguma coisa. Uma necessidade que estava se tornando cada vez mais forte.

Antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira, como encher a árvore onde nós estávamos de socos, eu me afastei um pouco, ocupando minhas mãos esmigalhando um pequeno galho no lugar da cabeça daquele imbecil. Eu o odiava como eu nunca tinha imaginado ser capaz de odiar alguém.

- Carlisle? – Esme se aproximou de mim, preocupada. Eu a encarei, ainda sob o efeito da raiva.

- Aquele... _maldito_ machucou você. Como ele foi capaz de _tocar_ em você?!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver o meu aparente descontrole. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão instável em meus quase trezentos anos de vida, nunca tinha me enfurecido tanto a ponto de mal conseguir raciocinar. Naquele momento, tudo que eu queria era aniquilar o desgraçado que tinha machucado a Esme.

Eu tentei voltar ao meu costumeiro controle, temendo que eu acabasse assustando-a. Mas minha recém-descoberta ânsia por vingança era forte demais pra ser controlada, por mais que eu tentasse.

- _Por favor_, Carlisle, se acalme. – Esme me implorou, extremamente aflita. Eu realmente devia estar assustando-a. Como se ela precisasse de mais esse trauma hoje.

Antes que eu decidisse se devia ou não me afastar até que eu estivesse controlado de novo, ela decidiu por mim. Esme tocou o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que eu a encarasse. O toque suave dela mandou pequenas descargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Era incrível como mesmo em um estado de latente descontrole, ela me fazia desejá-la com um simples toque.

Eu a puxei pra perto de mim, colocando meus braços ao redor do corpo dela. A presença dela tão próxima de mim parecia colocar a raiva um pouco de lado.

- Ninguém nunca mais vai machucar você. – eu prometi, prendendo os olhos dela nos meus. Eu ia fazer tudo que eu pudesse pra me certificar que ela nunca mais passasse por qualquer tipo de sofrimento. – Nunca mais.

Ela sorriu pra mim, o sorriso encantador que eu adorava estava de volta no rosto dela.

- Eu sei, Carlisle. Eu estou com você. – ela disse, como se ela soubesse da promessa que eu tinha feito a mim mesmo segundos atrás.

- Você realmente confia em mim.- eu sempre me surpreendia com a maneira incondicional como ela confiava em mim. Ela nem mesmo tinha recuado ao me ver perdendo o controle, como qualquer outro vampiro faria, mesmo um companheiro se afastava quando o outro estava descontrolado.

- Claro que eu confio.- ela afirmou, sem entender a minha surpresa. – Eu amo você.

Sempre que ela dizia isso, meu coração ameaçava se partir ao meio. Porque eu acreditava nela, mas ainda assim, sabia que ela não me amava. E mesmo assim, eu me pegava desejando com todas as minhas forças que ela me amasse.

Mas dessa vez, algo no jeito como ela falou, fez com que eu me sentisse esperançoso. Talvez eu estivesse errado, afinal, ela se comportava como se ela realmente me amasse. Eu estava bastante tentado a acreditar no que ela dizia. E então meus olhos encontraram os dela mais uma vez.

Quem inventou a expressão "o_s olhos são o espelho da alma"_ devia ter imaginado os olhos da Esme. Os olhos dela eram tão expressivos que eu só podia culpar a mim e a minha teimosia por não ter percebido o que estava o tempo todo na minha frente.

Ela me amava. O amor que eu via nos olhos dela era um amor quase tão grande quanto o que eu sentia por ela. Eu a encarava, completamente encantado. Depois de quase três séculos de solidão, eu tinha encontrado o amor, eu a tinha encontrado.

Eu quase não acreditava na minha boa sorte. A mulher mais encantadora, doce e amorosa de todo o universo tinha se apaixonado por mim. _Minha Esme me amava._

- Eu também amo você. – eu respondi, mandando a minha promessa anterior de fingir não amá-la para o inferno. Eu estava cansado de conter minha felicidade.

Esme sorriu, os olhos brilhando tanto que poderiam ser facilmente confundidos com duas estrelas. Ela me olhou com um pouco de cautela, como se temesse ter escutado errado.

- Esme, eu amo você. Você não tem idéia do quanto. – eu repeti, tentando convencê-la.

- Mesmo eu sendo uma assassina? – ela perguntou, a incerteza explícita em sua voz.

- Se fosse o contrário, se eu tivesse matado alguém, você não me amaria mais por causa disso?

- Carlisle, eu continuaria te amando mesmo se você tivesse exterminado todos os humanos do planeta. Eu não sei como não amar você. Mas... você se empenha tanto em preservar as pessoas e eu... bem, e se eu não conseguir me controlar mais?

- Nós arrumaremos uma maneira de lidar com isso, se for necessário. Você é minha companheira, minha vida. Eu não posso viver sem você.

Esme me olhava como se eu tivesse dito a ela que ela tinha ganho o que queria de Natal. Ela ficava esplêndida quando estava feliz, completamente irresistível. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meus pescoço e aquele contato, aquela proximidade teve um efeito semelhante ao de ser atingido por um raio sobre os meus sentidos.

O corpo dela estava tão colado ao meu que eu podia sentir cada músculo dela contra o meu. Meus olhos se perdiam nos dela, enquanto a respiração dela se acelerava em expectativa. Gentilmente, eu encostei meus lábios nos dela, tentando manter as coisas tranquilas.

Esme não parecia gostar das coisas tranquilas. Os dedos dela percorreram o meu peito, o toque dela me deixava em chamas. Ela colocou as mãos por baixo da minha camisa, pele contra pele, fazendo meu corpo todo tremer de desejo.

Meu tremor fez a árvore tremer também, me recordando das chances elevadas que nós tinhamos de colocar aquela árvore no chão se continuassemos daquele jeito.

- Esme... – eu a afastei um pouco.- A árvore... não aguenta. – eu expliquei, meio ofegante.

- Ah. Eu tinha esquecido. – ela respondeu, respirando fundo.

Eu a encarei, ainda maravilhado com o fato dela me amar. Ela era minha para sempre, mas eu queria que ela fosse minha legalmente falando. Nós podíamos viver no início do século vinte, mas eu trazia comigo as maneiras do século dezessete. Eu queria que ela tivesse meu nome, fosse minha esposa. O mais rápido possível.

- Esme, querida. – eu segurei a mão dela entre as minhas.- Talvez não seja a melhor hora, mas eu realmente não quero esperar nem mais um segundo. – ela me encarou, curiosa. – Esme Anne Platt Evenson, você aceita ser minha esposa?

Ela mordeu o lábio e eu pude ver que os olhos dela estavam brilhando como se estivessem cheios de lágrimas. Eu esperei que ela se acalmasse, ansioso pra ouvir o que ela ia responder.

- Oh, meu Deus! – ela exclamou. – Eu... Deus do céu, Carlisle,_ claro_ que eu aceito!

Eu beijei a mão dela, resistindo a tentação de beijá-la nos lábios. Eu queria mostrar algo a ela, coisa que não poderia fazer se estivesse ocupado colocando uma árvore abaixo.

Segundos depois, eu a coloquei sentada na poltrona do meu escritório enquanto eu tirava da primeira gaveta algo que eu esperava que ela gostasse. Eu estava incrivelmente nervoso, eu nunca tinha pedido ninguém em casamento nem comprado um anel pra uma mulher antes. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de como agir nessas ocasiões.

Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela, segurando uma caixinha de veludo. Esme adivinhou no mesmo instante do que se tratava.

- É... é pra mim? – ela não fazia idéia do quão adorável ela estava, olhando com curiosidade pra caixinha.

- É. – eu abri a caixinha e coloquei o anel no dedo anelar dela. – Quando eu fui na joalheria, a moça me disse pra trazer uma esmeralda pra você. Ela é espanhola e quando eu falei o seu nome, ela disse que o seu nome, Esme, era uma variação de Esmeralda. Depois disso, não fazia sentido pra mim dar outra pedra pra você.

Ela observou o anel e sorriu o meu sorriso favorito. Eu respirei aliviado ao ver que ela realmente tinha gostado.

- Você é incrível, Carlisle. _Incrível._ Eu adorei o anel, é perfeito. – ela se atirou nos meus braços, radiante.

Eu a abracei, contente. A mulher que eu amava, me amava também e muito em breve, seria minha esposa. Pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, eu estava verdadeiramente feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** _AAAAAh, o amor é lindo!! Como todo mundo viu, eu voltei a usar o Carlisle como narrador. Não resisti XD Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e que me perdoem pela demora! Para os que desejam o próximo capítulo, mandem reviews!! _


	11. The Wedding of my Dreams

_**N/A: **Mil perdões por tooooooda essa demora. Gente, vocês não fazem idéia da correria que está a minha vida! ( 2º ano é dureza!!) Maaas finalmente eu consegui terminar esse capítulo, que pelo título, vocês já sabem do que se trata e que foi beeem difícil de escrever. Ah, um recado. Minha beta está mto ocupada e eu n queria deixar ninguém esperando inda mais( pensem em mim com carinho, please), portanto, a fic não está betada. Qualquer assassinato que vocês virem, podem gritar. XD_

* * *

_Carlisle ia se casar comigo_. Duas semanas depois do pedido, eu ainda me surpreendia ao pensar nisso. Eu ainda duvidava que tivesse direito a tamanha felicidade.

Não que eu passasse muito tempo duvidando da minha sorte. Até porque eu não tinha quase nenhum tempo livre. Finalmente, Carlisle tinha permitido que eu mexesse no quarto dele, contanto que ele pudesse supervisionar a obra.

Como se eu pudesse me concentrar na estrutura e na decoração do quarto com ele a menos de cinquenta metros de mim, me observando o tempo todo.

E quando eu não estava usando toda a minha força de vontade pra me concentrar na reforma, eu tinha que responder às zilhões de perguntas de Kate, Carmen, Tanya e Irina sobre o casamento. A família tinha aparecido em peso um dia depois de ter sido informada sobre o casamento e elas imediatamente se encarregaram de organizar a cerimônia.

Nenhuma equipe trabalhava de forma mais sincronizada que as irmãs Denali. Eu ainda estava impressionada com tanta eficiência. Irina convencera o padre a realizar o casamento em quinze dias, ao invés de esperar um mês, como era o costume e ainda o fizera entregar a ela uma cópia da chave da igreja, para que elas pudessem cuidar da decoração à noite, quando ninguém pudesse vê-las.

Tanya tinha providenciado centenas de modelos de vestido de noiva, um mais lindo que o outro e vivia me atazanando pra que eu escolhesse logo o meu favorito.

Carmen tinha feito surgir do nada vinte modelos de terno para Carlisle escolher o dele e quando ele se decidiu, ela voltou sua atenção para a minha reforma, palpitando nas cores, na restauração dos móveis, enfim, em tudo.

Kate era a que menos me dava trabalho. Ela ficava sempre por perto, mas não me fazia escolher nada. Ao contrário das irmãs, que estavam inconformadas com a minha preferência por uma cerimônia discretíssima, Kate concordava que era bastante arriscado me enfiar em uma igreja lotada de gente.

Na verdade, Kate não se interessava muito pela cerimônia. O assunto sobre o qual a curiosidade dela pairava era a minha lua de mel.

- Vamos, Esme, não diga que você não tem nenhuma preferência? – ela me encarou, as mãos nos quadris.- Praia, campo, montanha ou deserto. O que você prefere?

Eu me controlei pra não revirar os olhos. Kate não se conformava com minha "_absurda síndrome do tanto faz_" , como ela chamava minha falta de preferências.

- Nem ouse dizer que qualquer lugar serve! É sua lua-de-mel, pelo amor de Deus! – Kate mergulhou um pincel no balde de tinta e começou a pintar a parede, aborrecida.

- Praia. – eu respondi, tentando melhorar o humor dela e afastá-la das minhas paredes. – Eu gosto de praias, acho romântico.

Os olhos de Kate brilharam de alegria. Em um segundo, ela largou o pincel e se colocou nos pés da minha escada.

- Praia tipo Havaí, ou praia tipo Grécia? – ao ver meu olhar confuso, ela explicou. – O Havaí é bem exótico, com ondas enormes. Não faz muito seu estilo, acho que você prefere algo mais tradicional. – ela disse, como se aquilo fizesse todo o sentido do mundo. – Você bem que podia ser mais específica.

- Específica. – eu sentei no degrau mais alto da escada, procurando na memória alguma recordação de praias. Minha família não apreciava muito o litoral. – Uma praia deserta, óbvio, com uma paisagem bonita, cercada pelo mar.

- Caribe?

- Não sei, Kate, nunca estive no Caribe. Talvez, um lugar mais tropical? Depois de toda a neve do Alaska, um pouco de sol seria muito bem vindo, principalmente se eu não precisar me esconder dele.

Kate se perdeu em pensamentos, enquanto rabiscava numa folha de papel. Eu voltei ao meu trabalho, satisfeita por ela finalmente ter se entretido com alguma coisa.

_Uma semana para o casamento. _Todos os dias Kate colava um bilhete diferente no espelho da minha penteadeira, cronometrando os dias que faltavam para a cerimônia. Era em momentos como esse, que eu sentia muita vontade de estrangular a Kate.

Ainda faltava uma semana. Eu já tinha escolhido o vestido, as flores, a decoração da igreja e finalmente, eu tinha terminado a reforma no quarto de Carlisle. Tudo estava exatamente do jeito que devia ser. Bem, pelo menos, _quase_ tudo.

Só uma coisa não estava do jeito que devia estar. Meu relacionamento. A parte física dele, pra ser mais específica. Carlisle mantinha a promessa de não se afastar de mim, mas não permitia que eu me aproximasse o suficiente. Em português claro, ele não estava fazendo amor comigo.

A súbita relutância dele me intrigava. Havia alguma coisa estranha, alguma coisa que ele não estava me contando. Eu podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele, toda vez que ele fixava o olhar em alguma parte do meu corpo. Mas quando eu olhava de volta, ele simplesmente sorria e se ocupava com alguma coisa.

- Um mês, dez dias e sete horas. – Todo esse tempo tinha se passado desde a última vez que ele tinha feito amor comigo. Não era muito tempo, mas para mim, parecia uma eternidade.

Eu olhei a minha imagem refletida no espelho, criando coragem para ir ao encontro de Carlisle. De alguma forma, eu sabia que não ia gostar do que ele ia me dizer. Mas ficar sem saber de nada estava me matando. Eu tinha que descobrir porque ele estava agindo de modo tão estranho.

Carlisle passava seu tempo livre entre a biblioteca e o escritório, desde que eu decidi que a reforma do quarto dele seria o meu presente de casamento e o proibi de sequer sonhar em entrar no quarto antes do casamento.

Eu o encontrei na biblioteca, absorto em uma das histórias de Sherlock Holmes que ele colecionava. Carlisle podia passar horas a fio lendo as aventuras do detetive extraordinário. Por um segundo, eu hesitei. Ele ficava tão adorável quando estava lendo, todo concentrado, que eu tinha pena de interrompê-lo.

- Vai ficar aí na porta o dia todo, querida? – ele perguntou, me encarando por cima do livro.

- Você estava tão entretido que eu não queria atrapalhar. – eu improvisei uma justificativa, ele não precisava saber que eu tinha ficado parada feito uma tonta, completamente fascinada ao observá-lo.

- Você nunca atrapalha.- ele sorriu, enquanto eu ia até ele. Gentilmente, ele me fez sentar sobre suas pernas. – Eu estava tentado a pensar que uma das Denali tinha me roubado a noiva, tamanha a quantidade de vezes que ouvi um " A Esme está com elas" sempre que perguntava onde você estava.

Eu não fui capaz de responder nada, hipnotizada. Meus olhos estavam fixos no corpo dele, minha respiração acelerada em expectativa. Eu precisava _tanto_ dele.

Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, Carlisle me aproximou ainda mais dele, me beijando da forma mais gentil possível. Gentil demais para a minha sanidade. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo peito dele como se tivessem vida própria, percorrendo o abdômen até chegarem ao cinto da calça dele.

No instante em que minhas mãos tocaram no cinto, Carlisle ficou imóvel feito uma estátua. Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele, me controlando pra não gritar de frustração.

Carlisle respirou fundo, as costas contra a poltrona, me encarando como se esperasse por uma série de perguntas.

- Você não quer fazer amor comigo. – eu afirmei, no tom mais controlado que eu pude.- Porquê? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado, eu...

- Você não fez nada, querida. – ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, aflito. A expressão dele era de alguém que estava sendo torturado. – Eu _quero_ fazer amor com você. _Muito_. Mas....é que... bem, nós não podemos esperar um pouco?

- _Esperar_? _O quê_? Até quando? – eu não estava entendendo nada. De repente, ele se recusava a fazer amor e agora me pedia pra esperar. _Esperar pra fazer amor. _

Aquela simples frase fez com que eu finalmente entendesse o que estava acontecendo, uma idéia tão óbvia que eu não fazia idéia de como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

_O casamento. _Carlisle até podia viver no século vinte, mas em essência, ele era um homem do século dezessete, com todas as normas de conduta daquela época. Eu não precisava de nenhum diploma em História pra saber como eram os costumes daquela época em relação a fazer amor com a noiva antes do casamento. O que só fazia com que eu gostasse cada vez menos da minha visão do futuro próximo.

- Carlisle, você está me dizendo que não vai mais fazer amor comigo até estarmos _legalmente casados_?

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus, desconfortável. Por um momento, eu abrandei a irritação nos meus, minha compaixão suplantando a irritação.

- Carlisle? – ele me encarou, determinação pura refletida nos olhos dele, onde, para meu desespero, eu podia ler claramente a seguinte mensagem: _Nada de amor físico até o casamento. Nada. Nadinha._

- Pelo amor de Deus, Carlisle, você só pode estar brincando! – eu exclamei, apesar dele não estar parecendo nem um pouco divertido. – Por favor, não faça isso comigo!

Ele revirou os olhos, aborrecido:

- Estou vendo o resultado da sua convivência com o Edward. Não seja tão dramática, Esme. São apenas alguns dias, um nada comparado com a eternidade.

_Um nada._ Para ele, era um nada, afinal ele era o Sr. Controlado. Carlisle provavelmente poderia resistir a qualquer coisa, qualquer tipo de tentação existente. Para ele, oito dias eram um nada. Para mim, eram uma eternidade. Eu o queria, eu precisava dele. Agora, não daqui a oito dias. Nesse meio tempo, eu poderia morrer, tamanha minha necessidade dele.

- Você quer me enlouquecer. – eu tinha plena consciência do quanto eu estava agindo de forma ridícula e dramática. Mas Carlisle não estava nada disposto a ceder, então eu ia ser tão ridícula e dramática quanto eu quisesse. – Isso é _tão_ desnecessário, Carlisle!

Ele estava sendo inacreditavelmente cruel. Eu não fazia a menor idéia do porque aquilo era tão importante, afinal, nós já tinhamos feito amor antes do casamento de qualquer forma, então, tecnicamente, o mal já estava feito. Não havia necessidade de nos privarmos um do outro.

No instante em que eu ia dizer isso, ele me encarou, determinado a conseguir o que queria. Como sempre, meus pensamentos se dispersaram, me deixando sob o poder daqueles olhos dourados.

- Esme, _por favor_, querida. – Não era justo! Eu não conseguia pensar direito quando ele me olhava daquele jeito, usando toda a gentileza do mundo pra me pedir alguma coisa.

- Porque eu não consigo dizer não pra você?!- eu revirei meus olhos, aborrecida. Nem em mil anos eu conseguiria negar qualquer coisa a ele.

- Obrigado, querida. – ele segurou minhas mãos entre as dele, profundamente agradecido.

Eu podia sacrificar uma semana de amor físico para ver aquela expressão no rosto dele. Se ele precisava daquilo pra ficar em paz com sua consciência, não seria eu a impedi-lo.

Mas saber que eu só iria tê-lo depois do casamento não me fazia desejá-lo menos. Muito pelo contrário. Aquela seria uma _longa_ semana.

* * *

- Onde ele está? – eu perguntei, pela milésima vez. – Onde está o meu noivo?

Tanya suspirou e Irina soltou um gemido angustiado. Uma pequena parte de mim sentiu pena delas por um instante. Os últimos dias não estavam sendo fáceis para nenhuma de nós.

Três dias atrás, Carlisle me disse que tinha que fazer uma curta viagem pra resolver um negócio antes do casamento. _Uma curta viagem_. Às vesperas do casamento.

Desnecessário dizer que eu estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Carlisle tinha toda a eternidade para resolver negócios, por que cargas d'água tinha que viajar na véspera do casamento?

Kate desprendeu o véu dos meus cabelos. Era a última prova do vestido antes da cerimônia.

- Esme, o Carlisle já deve estar voltando. Você está se preocupando à toa.

- Katrina, o casamento é _amanhã!_ Carlisle devia estar no quarto ao lado e não Deus-sabe-onde, fazendo-se sabe-se lá o quê!

- Confie em mim, melhor agora que durante a lua-de-mel. – declarou Carmen, fechando os botões do vestido e me empurrando pra frente do espelho. – Eu vou adorar ver a cara do Carlisle quando ele colocar os olhos em você amanhã.- ela sooriu, maliciosa. – Você está perfeita!

Eu encarei o espelho, meio de má vontade. Mas eu tive que sorrir quando eu vi o vestido mais que perfeito que eu e Tanya tinhamos escolhido. Uma escolha perfeita, sem dúvida.

Seguindo a última moda, meu vestido tinha mangas curtas, que terminavam logo abaixo dos ombros. Como eu não tinha gostado muito da tendência dos vestidos de noiva acima do joelho, que parecia estar em altíssima com as humanas, Tanya tinha tido um pouco de trabalho pra conseguir um modelo que me agradasse.

Eu tinha escolhido um estilo princesa, sem caudas enormes que me impedissem de andar. O corpete do vestido era todo bordado em brilhantes, um verdadeiro achado. Tudo isso em cetim branco. O efeito final era uma imagem etérea, fascinante. Carmen estava certa. Carlisle ia ficar estupefato quando me visse na cerimônia.

Mas para isso, ele precisava estar na cerimônia e não ocupado com algum negócio, em algum lugar do planeta. Tanya se aproximou de mim, demosntrando claramente que a paciência dela chegara ao fim.

- Não fique aí, mais tensa que uma corda de violino, Esme! Seu noivo estará aqui na hora da cerimônia, nem que para isso, eu tenha que....- Tanya olhou pela janela e suspirou, aliviada. – Graças ao meu bom Deus!

_Carlisle chegou._ No mesmo instante em que Tanya olhou pela janela, eu senti a presença dele, ouvi os passos dele pelo corredor. Finalmente, ele tinha voltado pra casa. Meu primeiro impulso foi correr até ele e era o que eu teria feito se Tanya não tivesse me impedido:

- Você não vai a lugar algum com esse vestido, Esme Anne Platt Evenson! – ela cravou as mãos nos meus ombros, determinada. – Você não vai estragar a surpresa, de jeito nenhum!

- Então tire esse vestido de mim! – eu exclamei, subitamente aflita. – Você tem dez segundos, Tanya.

- Recém-nascidos! – ela murmurou algo em russo e começou a desabotoar o vestido.

Doze segundos depois, eu desci correndo as escadas, encontrando Carlisle parado no meio da sala, esperando por mim. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu me atirei nos braços dele, esquecendo de todo o desespero de minutos atrás.

- Bem vindo de volta, Carlisle. – eu o cumprimentei, me afastando dele.

- É muito bom estar de volta, querida. – ele me encarou, esperando pelas perguntas que ele sabia que eu faria.

Eu o conduzi até o sofá e sentei ao lado dele.

- Então, posso saber que negócio era tão importante que não podia esperar até depois do casamento?

- Não, não pode. É uma surpresa. – ele sorriu, se divertindo com a minha curiosidade.

_Surpresa._ Porque todo mundo tinha mania de surpresa? Kate não revelava nem sob tortura o roteiro que ela havia planejado para minha lua-de-mel e agora Carlisle mantinha segredo sobre o negócio que fizera. Surpresas demais.

- Você não pode reclamar, Esme. Sou eu quem não pode entrar no próprio quarto, não se lembra? – ele retrucou assim que me viu revirando os olhos.

- É o seu presente de casamento. Você não pode ver o presente antes do casamento.

- Então, você também não pode ver o seu.

Carlisle estava se divertindo muito com a história dos presentes de casamento. Inicialmente, ele não tinha gostado muito da idéia de não poder entrar no próprio quarto até o dia do casamento, então eu entendia o motivo de toda aquela idéia fixa de surpresa. Eu não podia reclamar, já que tinha sido eu a primeira a fazer do presente uma surpresa.

- Esme! – As Denali apareceram no alto da escada, seguidas por Edward e Eleazar.

- Agora que você já viu o seu noivo, vamos dar início a sua despedida de solteira!- Tanya me avisou, me arrastando escada acima.

- Como assim, despedida de solteira? Para onde vocês vão me levar? – eu não fazia a menor idéia de como seria uma despedida de solteira para uma vampira, ainda mais em companhia de quatro succubus.

- Não se preocupe, Esme, nós só vamos caçar. – Carmen me explicou. – Como você vai precisar de muita energia extra para a lua-de-mel, vamos passar a noite caçando.

_Energia extra. Lua-de-mel._ Aquelas palavras eram suficientes pra me fazer caçar por dias a fio. Eu ia precisar de toda a energia que eu pudesse ter, depois de esperar por tanto tempo. A despedida de solteira me parecia muito, mas muito mais agradável agora.

* * *

- Esme, está na hora. – Edward bateu na porta do quarto, exatamente ás nove da noite.

- Pode entrar, Edward. – Depois de seis horas, trinta e cinco minutos e dezessete segundos sendo arrumada, ou melhor, transformada, pelas Denali, eu estava mais do que pronta.

- A tortura valeu a pena, você está linda. - Edward me ofereceu o braço, todo sério.- Vamos, mãe, nós já estamos meia hora atrasados.

Na porta da igreja, Edward me encarou, preocupado.

- Você sabe que...

- Tem humanos na igreja? – eu completei a pergunta. – Sei, Edward, não se preocupe.- mesmo sendo uma cerimônia discretíssima, não tinha como Carlisle não convidar alguns colegas pro casamento. Contanto que nenhuma das enfermeiras salientes aparecessem, por mim estava tudo bem.

Duas semanas já tinham se passado desde o meu... bem, desde que eu tinha mandado o Charles para o inferno, literalmente falando. Eu já tinha me recriminado e duvidado de mim mesma por um bom tempo. Era hora de seguir em frente.

- Eu não vou perder o controle e atacar ninguém no meu casamento, Edward. – eu o encarei, determinada. Eu não ia arruinar o meu casamento. – Acredite em mim, filho, eu não estou com sede.

- Eu acredito em você, mãe. Você não vai assassinar os convidados, não seria muito hospitaleiro da sua parte. – ele sorriu, divertido. – Agora, chega de conversa. É hora da entrada triunfal.

Eu desviei os olhos de Edward, tentando não rir. Ele estava quase tão empolgado com a cerimônia quanto eu, desde que eu pedi pra ele entrar comigo na igreja. Carlisle tinha razão, Edward era muito teatral.

- Eu não sou... – ele se interrompeu ao ouvir os acordes iniciais da Marcha Nupcial.

Quando as portas da igreja se abriram, eu pude ver todos os presentes. Várias pessoas que eu não conhecia estavam olhando pra mim, maravilhados como todos ficam ao ver a noiva.

Irina e Tanya estavam sentadas na primeira fila, Carmen, Eleazar e Kate no altar. Carmen e Eleazar aceitaram ser os padrinhos e Kate ia fazer companhia a Edward durante a cerimônia.

Quando meus olhos encontraram Carlisle, eu parei de respirar por alguns segundos. Ele estava maravilhoso. Nem mesmo um deus grego ficaria tão lindo em um smoking preto como ele estava. Definitivamente, ele era um sonho.

Durante toda a cerimônia, meus olhos não se desviaram dele nem por um segundo. Meus ouvidos registravam vagamente o que o padre falava enquanto eu admirava o homem dos meus sonhos.

Quando o padre começou a fazer as perguntas de praxe, eu me forcei a desviar os olhos do noivo e encarar o padre.

Só então Carlisle pareceu perceber o jeito meio hipnotizado com que eu olhava pra ele.

- Carlisle Cullen, você aceita Esme Anne Platt Evenson como sua legítima esposa, prometendo ser fiel, amá-la e respeitá-la por todos os dias de sua vida?

- Aceito.

- Esme Anne Platt Evenson, você aceita Carlisle Cullen como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo ser fiel, amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias de sua vida?

- Aceito.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Carlisle se aproximou e murmurou:

- Vamos com calma, Esme.

Eu assenti, conformada. Eu não podia simplesmente agarrá-lo no meio da igreja, na frente de todo mundo.

- Por enquanto.- eu sussurrei, encostando meus lábios nos dele da maneira mais suave que eu podia.

Ele sorriu e me conduziu pela igreja, me levando até um salão lateral, onde Irina e Carmen tinham providenciado uma festa.

Como se tivessem se teletransportado, todos os presentes na igreja se materializaram no salão de festas, formando uma fila para nos cumprimentar. Durante quarenta e cinco minutos, Carlisle me apresentou a trinta médicos, quinze atendentes, doze enfermeiras e sete atendentes.

Assim que terminaram os cumprimentos, Carmen veio de encontro a nós.

- Parabéns! – ela nos envolveu em um abraço. – Esme, querida, tenho uma surpresa pra você! – ela empurrou a mim e a Carlisle pro meio do salão, sem se importar com os meus protestos. – Não se preocupe, você vai adorar.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, Carmen já tinha desaparecido na multidão que nos observava a distância. Eu encarei Carlisle, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

E então, eu ouvi os primeiros acordes de uma música. Da música que Edward tinha feito. Com o canto do olho, eu pude vê-lo tocando a música que eu adorava.

- Dança comigo? – Carlisle perguntou, sério.

- Com todo o prazer.- eu respondi, aceitando a mão que ele me estendia.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, eu estava sozinha com Carlisle. Na verdade, o salão inteiro estava com os olhos grudados em nós, então sozinha não era bem o termo certo. Eu estava próxima dele. Tão próxima que eu pude perceber um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

- Você está divina, Esme. – ele murmurou, girando comigo pelo salão.

Então era isso. Ele estava me admirando. Carmen estava certa, Carlisle tinha se impressionado bastante com o vestido.

- Obrigada. Você sabe que está perfeito, não sabe? – ele _sempre_ estava perfeito, era até meio óbvio mencionar isso.

Carlisle relanceou o olhar até Edward, que tocava os acordes finais da música.

- Nosso filho é muito talentoso. – ele comentou, orgulhoso. – Ele vem compondo essa música há meses. Eu só não sei no que ele se inspirou dessa vez.

- Em nós.- eu respondi, prontamente. – Essa música foi inspirada no que nós sentimos um pelo outro.

Carlisle me encarou, boquiaberto. Eu tinha uma boa idéia do que se passava na mente dele, nesse momento.

- Incrível. Mas ele vem compondo há meses, como....

- Edward sempre se sentiu muito à vontade pra ouvir os meus pensamentos. Ele soube que eu te amava desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, dez anos atrás.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – no instante em que eu ia perguntar o quê, a música terminou.

Eu mal tinha dado um passo pra fora do salão quando Kate apareceu do nada ao meu lado.

- Esme, vocês tem que ir agora, antes que percam o horário! Vamos, você tem que trocar de roupa, a menos que deseje passar horas vestida de noiva enquanto viaja. – Kate disparou a falar, me arrastando salão afora, seguida por Carlisle.

- Viajar?

- Sua lua-de-mel, querida! – Kate me encarou como se eu fosse o ser mais lerdo do planeta. – Você não achou que eu ia passar dias tentando descobrir suas preferências pra deixar você passar a lua- de-mel em casa, achou? Carlisle e eu preparamos uma surpresa inesquecível pra você.

Vindo de Katrina Denali, sem dúvida seria algo inesquecível. Minha lua-de-mel provavelmente seria o assunto da família por décadas. Se ela tivesse seguido as poucas informações que eu tinha dado a ela ao pé da letra, arranjando um lugar deserto e isolado, bem, então definitivamente, eu ia adorar minha surpresa.

* * *

**N/a²:** _Com esse capítulo, espero não receber mais ameaças de morte pela demora.(não que eu tenha recebido nenhuma); Perdão pelo tamanho micro do capítulo, é que eu guardei o melhor pro próximo, ou seja, pra lua-de-mel. Aguardo reviews.......( se quiserem o próx. capítulo é bom eu receber alguns, hein?!!) XD_


	12. The Gift

_NA¹: Pra todos vocês que esperaram pacientemente( e vocês tiveram muita, muita paciência mesmo), essa autora que vos fala tem o prazer de apresentar esse capítulo novinho em folha. Hope you enjoy!!!!_

_Ah, algumas pessoas me perguntaram como em 1921 a Esme podia estar lendo a Vogue,então me sinto na obrigação de esclarecer que existem exemplares da Vogue datados de 1890, portanto é muito provável que assim como hoje, a Vogue tenha sido uma fonte de moda nos anos 20. E antes que alguém pergunte, pesquisei e descobri que existem vôos comerciais nos USA desde 1914( data da primeira companhia aerea), não pra esse destino, eu acho, mas pra isso existe a licença poética, ok?

* * *

**  
**_

Obstinação. A capacidade de conseguir o que se quer, superando todos os obstáculos. Sem dúvida, é uma das melhores qualidades que uma pessoa pode ter, certo?

Errado. Pelo menos se o obstinado for Carlisle Cullen e o obstáculo for a minha curiosidade acerca dos nossos planos de lua-de-mel. Desde o instante em que ele, decidido a me dar o troco, quis fazer do meu presente de casamento e da lua-de-mel um segredo de Estado, ele não poupou esforços pra me manter completamente às cegas sobre seus planos. Literalmente falando.

Quando Kate disse que Carlisle e eu teríamos que pegar um avião, e por um breve momento eu tive a ilusão de que ao menos o segredo da lua-de-mel estaria acabado. Afinal, aviões fazem chamadas para que os passageiros que querem ir pra Europa não acabem no Egito e quando o nosso avião fosse chamado, eu saberia o meu destino.

Obviamente eu não contava com a bendita obstinação de Carlisle. E com a existência de vôos fretados. O sorriso dele quando passamos direto pelo terminal para uma pista particular era de puro triunfo.

- Eu não acredito que você alugou um avião só pra não me contar aonde vai ser a nossa lua-de-mel, Carlisle! – eu reclamei assim que o avião levantou vôo.

- Não foi por isso. – ao ver a incredulidade estampada em meu rosto, ele cedeu.- Tudo bem, em parte foi por isso. Mas eu também quis poupar você de ter contato com pessoas por cinco horas inteirinhas. Você não precisa passar por isso hoje.

E não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer sobre a obstinação dele. Nada superava as demonstrações de carinho que Carlisle me dava. Nada diminuía o fato dele ser a pessoa mais bondosa e gentil do universo.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. – eu sorri, encantada por ele, como de costume.

- Pelo avião? Não foi nada, Esme.

- Por você ser exatamente assim como você é. E por ser meu, agora.

- Agora e pela eternidade.- ele segurou minha mão e me beijou suavemente, tomando cuidado de não deixar que eu me aproximasse muito. – Você não quer ir nadando pra lua-de-mel, quer?

Eu revirei os olhos. Era nessas horas que ter uma força sobrehumana era desagradável. Não dava pra fazer certas coisas sem infligir um dano considerável ao meio que nos cercava e eu não ia arriscar provocar uma turbulência no meio do oceano e ter que fazer o resto da viagem a nado, até porque eu era péssima nadadora.

Cinco horas depois, o avião pousou no aeroporto. Carlisle ajustou o relógio e disse:

- São duas da madrugada, não temos muito tempo.

- Falta muito? – eu não contive minha ansiedade. Estava meio entediada do avião.

- Não, fica a meia hora daqui. – ele colocou nossas malas em um carrinho, enquanto atravessavamos o aeroporto.

Assim que levantei os olhos, vi uma placa que dizia:

_**Bem vindos ao Rio de Janeiro.**_

Estavamos no Brasil. Em pleno verão tropical.

- Carlisle?

- Sim?

- Estamos no Rio de Janeiro. E o sol do verão? – eu murmurei, preocupada. Afinal, tinhamos que nos manter em segredo.

- Não se preocupe, isso não importa onde nós vamos. – ele tirou nossas malas do carrinho e apontou a saída. – Vamos, Esme, seu presente nos espera.

Estranhamente familiarizado com os caminhos do Rio de Janeiro, Carlisle me guiou por duas ruas até chegarmos em um pequeno cais de porto, onde um único barco nos esperava.

Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade. Primeiro, um vôo para o Rio de Janeiro e agora uma travessia de barco. O que podia ser tão importante que fizesse Carlisle me levar pra tão longe?

- Feche os olhos. – Carlisle murmurou, com um sorriso contentíssimo no rosto.

- Carlisle....

- Por favor, Esme. – ele pediu, de um jeito que ninguém conseguiria negar.

Incapaz de protestar, eu fechei os olhos, enquanto ele me vendava. Aparentemente, minha palavra não era o bastante para Carlisle.

- Não se trata de confiança, Esme. – ele explicou ao me ver aborrecida. – Só não quero que você fique tentada.

Resignada em permanecer na ignorância, eu me encostei no barco, à espera do marinheiro que finalmente nos levaria ao nosso destino secreto. Porém, ninguém veio e, subitamente, o barco começou a se mover. Parecia que conduzir barcos também fazia parte da lista de habilidades de Carlisle. Depois do que me pareceu um ou dois séculos, eu finalmente ouvi as palavras que tanto queria.

- Chegamos, Esme.

Sem saber o que fazer, eu permaneci imóvel, com os olhos vendados. Eu mal podia acreditar que tínhamos chegado em... algum lugar.

- Deixe eu tirar essa venda de você, querida.

Eu abri os olhos e me deparei com o lugar mais perfeito do mundo. Katrina não havia exagerado, passar a lua-de-mel num lugar como esse só podia ser inesquecível.

Carlisle me ajudou a descer do barco, enquanto eu observava a paisagem, sem palavras. Estávamos em uma ilha paradisíaca, com direito a areia branquinha, plantas enormes e gritantemente tropicais, e um mar que por si só era um espetáculo.

Alguns metros a nossa frente um caminho de pedras levava a um chalé de madeira, ou pelo menos algo que se parecia com um.

- Gostou? É o seu presente de casamento.

- A casa?! – eu já estava imaginando mil e uma maneiras de reformar aquele chalé no meio do paraíso quando Carlisle me interrompeu.

- Não, querida. A ilha.

_A Ilha_. Uma ilha inteira. Meu Deus, quem dava uma ilha de _presente_ _de casamento_?

- Carlisle, você está brincando, não está? – eu perguntei, incrédula. Ele tinha que estar brincando. Eu sabia que ele tinha levado a sério a idéia de me fazer uma surpresa, mas daí a comprar uma ilha...

- Não. – ele me respondeu no tom calmo de sempre. – A ilha é sua. A menos, é claro, que você não queira.

Claro. Como se alguma pessoa em sã consciência fosse recusar uma ilha. Carlisle me encarou, obviamente esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa além de olhar pra ele, espantada. Esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Carlisle.- eu mal podia acreditar que aquele lugar perfeito era meu. – Você é inacreditável! Então foi por isso que você viajou na véspera do nosso casamento!

- Foi. Um colega meu me mostrou uma foto do lugar, disse que queria comprar uma casa em uma das ilhas. Eu não tinha tempo a perder.

Eu nunca me acostumaria à idéia de que dinheiro não era problema para Carlisle. E, ao mesmo tempo eu estava incrivelmente contente com isso, afinal, quantas pessoas podiam receber uma ilha de presente?

- Você não existe.- ele sorriu, convencido. – Vamos, eu quero ver a casa.

O chalé era encantador, apesar de já ter visto dias melhores. Nada que uma decoração nova não resolvesse. Carlisle me conduziu pelo chalé, mostrando tudo cômodo por cômodo até chegarmos ao andar superior. Como a casa havia sido projetada para humanos, estava perfeitamente equipada para acomodá-los, incluindo cozinha e banheiros, no andar de baixo. Na parte de cima, havia um quarto menor e o quarto principal.

Assim que Carlisle abriu a porta do quarto, meus olhos se fixaram na cama enorme que estava bem no centro do mesmo. Era uma cama de dossel, muito parecida com a que Carlisle tinha no quarto dele. Na mesma hora eu o encarei, desconfiada. Não era exatamente comum o uso de camas como essa em chalés de praia.

- Culpado.- ele confessou. – Você parece ter uma certa preferência por camas desse tipo, então eu comprei uma.

- Obrigada.- eu sorri, encantada com tantas surpresas.

- Sabe, de uns tempos pra cá eu comecei a reconhecer o valor de uma cama dessas.- ele se aproximou da cama e se jogou no colchão, uma expressão inocente no rosto. Inocente demais, para falar a verdade. – Elas são bem confortáveis, você não acha?

Minha mente levou menos de um segundo pra entender o que ele estava tentando fazer. De um jeito nada sutil, mas muito convincente, Carlisle trouxe minha atenção ao que realmente importava. A lua-de-mel em si.

Decidida a fazê-lo provar um pouco só que fosse do próprio veneno, eu me aproximei bem lentamente da cama. Mesmo que eu gastasse toda a minha força de vontade nisso, dessa vez eu ia levar as coisas bem devagar.

Carlisle sorriu, se acomodando melhor sobre os travesseiros. Eu respirei fundo, forçando minha mente a se acalmar. _Não dessa vez, Carlisle._ Pelo menos uma vez, ele ia esquecer que a palavra autocontrole existia.

Eu aproximei meu rosto do dele, beijando-o da forma mais suave que eu podia. Ele tentou aprofundar o beijo e, com muito esforço, eu afastei meus lábios dos dele. Carlisle me encarou, a surpresa claramente estampada em seu rosto. Antes que ele tivesse tempo pra chegar a qualquer conclusão, eu o beijei novamente, enquanto meus dedos abriam cautelosamente os botões da camisa dele.

Todo o tempo de espera só tinha feito com que eu o desejasse ainda mais. Eu movi minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, sabendo que, por mais que eu o tocasse, eu nunca teria o suficiente dele.

Eu deixei meus dedos traçarem cada músculo que eu podia alcançar no corpo dele, sentindo-os enrijecer ao meu toque. Subitamente, eu senti as mãos dele percorrerem meu corpo, detendo-se no zíper do meu vestido e eu não pude conter um sorriso. Eu sabia o quanto ele queria fazer o vestido em pedaços. Mas rasgar vestidos não seria permitido a Carlisle. _Não ainda_.

Delicadamente, eu afastei as mãos dele do vestido e voltei minha atenção para o seu corpo. Eu comecei a deixar uma trilha de beijos pelos ombros, peito e abdomên. Carlisle murmurou algo ininteligível e tentou me tocar, mas eu entrelacei meus dedos nos dele, impedindo-o.

- Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco. – eu me justifiquei, usando minha expressão mais inocente. Carlisle fez com que eu aproximasse meu rosto do dele, me encarando de uma maneira que o deixava incrivelmente sexy, mesmo não sendo essa sua intenção.

- Eu sei, querida, mas você está a ponto de me enlouquecer.- a voz dele estava mais baixa a de costume, como se ele estivesse perdendo o fôlego, se fosse possível.

Eu soltei as mãos dele, enterrando meus dedos nos cabelos dele enquanto eu deixava beijos por todo o pescoço dele. Quando meus dentes roçaram a pele dele, eu pude ouvir um gemido rouco. Apoiando meu peso em meus cotovelos, eu o encarei.

Os olhos dele brilhavam feito lava incandescente. O desejo dele estava expresso de forma extremamente clara em suas íris douradas. Eu parei de respirar, mergulhando no abismo dourado de seus olhos.

Carlisle moveu uma das mãos para o meu rosto, traçando as feições do meu rosto. Eu senti a pele dele tremendo de encontro à minha, enquanto ele tentava se controlar, sem sucesso.

- Esme, querida, eu... eu preciso de você.- a voz dele não era mais que um múrmurio, em seu esforço de manter-se gentil.

Eu cobri os lábios dele com os meus, provocando-o até que ele correspondesse, definitivamente desistindo de se conter.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, invadindo minha boca enquanto movia as mãos pelo meu corpo, novamente se detendo no zíper do meu vestido. Com único puxão, o zíper saiu voando pra longe, enquanto ele se livrava dos pedaços de pano que ainda restavam entre nós.

Eu segurei os ombros dele, percorrendo-os com minhas unhas à medida que eu o sentia dentro de mim, movendo-se contra mim com muito mais força do que eu pensava ser possível. Eu fechei meus olhos, incapaz de manter o foco da visão enquanto Carlisle me conduzia a uma outra dimensão de indescritível prazer.

- Eu amo você. – eu murmurei, sentindo-o cravar as mãos em meus quadris enquanto seu corpo tremia, plenamente satisfeito.

- Eu vou te amar para sempre.- ele murmurou, os olhos lentamente voltando ao normal.

- Vamos, Esme, nós não viemos de tão longe pra passar o tempo todo no quarto. – Carlisle tentava me convencer a sair do quarto pela décima vez naquela hora. Aparentemente, ele tinha decidido que nós não iamos passar a lua- de-mel inteira em cima de uma cama, para minha infelicidade.

- Carlisle, nós acabamos de chegar! Francamente, nós temos todo o tempo.... – o brilho divertido nos olhos dele me interrompeu. – O que foi?

- Esme, você tem o pior senso de tempo que eu já vi. – ele sorriu, se divertindo às minhas custas, como sempre. – Nós passamos pela porta desse quarto há dois dias e três horas, exatamente.

Eu o encarei, absolutamente chocada. _Dois dias. _Certo que eu tinha estado um tanto ocupada com Carlisle, mas não justificava perder completamente a noção do tempo. Eu nem mesmo havia notado o nascer do sol.

- Deus do céu, Carlisle! – eu mal acreditava na minha absurda falta de percepção. – Dois dias!

- Tudo bem, querida, você estava um tanto.... _distraída_. – ele sorriu, mais convencido do que nunca.

_Distraída_. Absorvida era uma palavra mais apropriada. Se o mundo tivesse explodido em mil pedaços, eu nem teria reparado, tamanha a minha distração, ou melhor, minha concentração no que mais importava. Nele.

- E então, Esme, vamos ou não? – ele, perguntou com o tom de voz mais inocente do mundo. Como se eu tivesse a menor chance de dizer não agora.

- Vamos. – eu fui até a mala, que de alguma forma que eu desconhecia, tinha ido parar atrás da porta do quarto, procurar uma roupa, já que as que eu vestia

estavam irremediavelmente destruídas.

Assim que eu abri o zíper da mala, a familiar vontade de assassinar Katrina Denali voltou a todo vapor. Além de dois míseros vestidos, minha mala era composta única e exclusivamente por lingeries e roupas de banho. Tinha mais de dez modelos diferentes de maiôs, todos nos padrões Denali de roupas de banho, é claro.

Cinco minutos depois, eu estava vestida, ou melhor, razoavelmente coberta por um dos maiôs. Sem nem ousar me olhar no espelho, eu voltei ao quarto pra encontrar um Carlisle, boquiaberto ao me ver.

Eu podia jurar que os olhos dourados dele tinha escurecido um pouco enquanto percorriam meu corpo. Ele respirou fundo bem lentamente antes de me encarar novamente.

- Eu pensei que você tinha concordado em passear um pouco.- o tom na voz dele estava diferente, meio irritado e bem baixo.

- E concordei. Não tenho culpa que Katrina só colocou esse tipo de roupa – eu apontei meu corpo. – na mala. Acredite, eu procurei na mala toda.

Ele revirou os olhos, aborrecido. Eu não pude deixar de perceber os olhares que ele lançava em direção a cama, dividido entre seguir seus planos, fossem quais fossem ou voltar pra cama comigo. Por mais que eu quisesse voltar pra cama, eu estava curiosa pra conhecer a ilha.

- Vamos, Carlisle, temos que aproveitar o sol que ainda resta. – eu o arrastei para fora do chalé.

A ilha vista sob a luz do sol era um paraíso esculpido em areia branca. Absolutamente tudo naquela ilha parecia estar envolvido em um ar místico, como se fosse apenas um sonho.

Talvez fosse um sonho mesmo. Ao menos isso explicava como poderia existir alguém que não importava o que acontecesse, ficava cada vez mais magnífico. Essa era a única explicação que eu podia dar à visão de Carlisle sob a luz do sol.

Nada podia ter me preparado pra aquela visão. À medida que nós saíamos do chalé, os raios de sol iluminando o rosto dele, deixando-o ainda mais parecido com um deus da mitologia antiga.

- Esme, querida, o que foi? – ele perguntou ao se deparar com a minha expressão hipnotizada.

- Você. – eu sacudi minha cabeça, tentando me livrar do efeito hipnótico que mais uma vez ele demonstrava ter sobre mim.- Você está brilhando.

Carlsisle olhou pra si mesmo e me encarou, divertido. Eu nunca ia entender porque ele achava tanta graça no que eu falava. Talvez fosse isso que o tinha feito se apaixonar por mim, no final das contas.

- Estou. Você sabe como ficamos ao sermos expostos a luz do sol. – ele respondeu, usando o tom científico que fazia com que eu me sentisse uma completa idiota.

- Eu conheço o processo, Carlisle. Não é esse o ponto.

- E qual é o ponto?

- Esqueça. Não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – eu encerrei o assunto, antes que eu me aborrecesse com meu marido na lua-de-mel. De uma maneira ou de outra, Carlisle sempre conseguia me tirar do controle. – Vamos pra água?

Carlisle assentiu, me seguindo até a água. Eu parei por um minuto pra observar o mar. Particularmente, eu adorava o mar, embora aquela fosse a segunda vez em toda a minha vida que eu colocava os pés em uma praia. Eu nunca tinha aprendido a nadar.

- Carlisle, você sabe nadar, não sabe?- a dúvida surgiu do nada em minha mente, natação nunca surgiu em nossas conversas.

- Sei. Edward não te contou que eu tentei me destruir me jogando no Canal da Mancha? – ao ver minha negativa, continuou. – Ele adora essa história, por ser a coisa mais idiota que eu já fiz na vida.

Disso eu tinha certeza. Carlisle tentando se destruir era sem dúvida alguma a coisa mais idiota do universo. Se havia uma coisa no mundo que eu não era capaz de imaginar era um mundo onde Carlisle não existisse. Era um absurdo tão grande que beirava a blasfêmia. Eu sempre seria grata ao fato de que não importava o quanto ele houvesse tentado, ele ainda estava vivo.

- Eu não quero ouvir você falando sobre como você tentou destruir a si mesmo, Carlisle. Nunca. A simples idéia de você...- eu não conseguia dizer a palavra.- A simples idéia me deixa à beira da insanidade. Se eu perder você, eu...

- Esme, não. – ele me abraçou apertado, me assegurando da presença dele ali. – Não fique assim, amor. Isso foi há muito tempo. Eu nunca vou fazer algo assim novamente, não agora que eu tenho você.

- Nunca mais?- eu perguntei, tentando me certificar de todas as maneiras possíveis de que ele nunca mais sequer pensaria em fazer algo estúpido como se destruir de novo.

- Nunca mais, eu prometo. – os olhos dele me certificavam da verdade do que ele me dizia. Ele nunca me deixaria. Isso era tudo que importava.

- Bom, já que você nada assim tão bem, quer ser meu professor? Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre natação. – ele sorriu pra mim, contente em ver que eu tinha superado o assunto anterior.

- Acredite, querida, em algumas horas você vai pensar que nasceu entre as águas.- antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se afastou levando minhas sandálias pra longe da água.

Eu o observei enquanto ele tirava a camisa e corria de volta pra água, magnífico sob o sol. Eu pude sentir o veneno correr mais rápido em minhas veias, trazendo meu desejo por ele de volta. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me conter. Pela primeira vez desde que eu o conheci, eu iria manter minhas mãos longe dele. Pelo menos até aprender a nadar.

Quinze minutos. Foi o tempo que durou minha resolução anterior. Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças distrair minha mente, mas Carlisle parecia ter prazer em tornar minhas resoluções impraticáveis.

Eu soube que não ia dar certo no momento em que ele se aproximou de mim, sem camisa, pra me ajudar a flutuar. Nós tinhamos mais dificuldade que os humanos em flutuar, talvez pra conpensar o fato de que não morreríamos afogados se afundássemos.

No instante em que eu senti as mãos dele em minha cintura, me ajudando a me manter flutuando, eu senti como se alguém tivesse me dado um choque, enviando pequenas descargas de tentação atráves do meu corpo. Tentando desviar minha atenção do toque dele em meu corpo, eu me forcei a me concentrar apenas nas instruções que ele me dava.

- Isso, querida, agora bata os pés na água. Não se preocupe, eu estou segurando você. - ele instruía, todo cuidadoso e preocupado. Como se eu precisasse de um lembrete sobre as mãos dele em mim.

Aquilo era tortura. Cada movimento meu fazia com que as mãos dele passeassem pelo meu corpo, me levando à um passo da loucura. Nem com toda a ajuda dos deuses eu poderia levar aquilo por muito tempo.

Carlisle me encorajava cada vez mais, alheio ao meu tormento interior. Como eu invejava aquele autocontrole, por todos os deuses!

- Perfeito! Esme, tente nadar sozinha agora. – ele se afastou uns seis metros e acenou, me encorajando a nadar até ele.

Aquele era o momento de nadar distante dele durante alguns minutos até me distrair do desejo. Era o que uma vampira controlada faria, mas a quem eu queria enganar? Eu estava há anos-luz de ser uma vampira controlada. Além disso, no instante em que ele me soltou, eu senti falta do toque dele em minha pele. Eu precisava dele.

Eu nadei o mais rápido que eu pude até ele. Carlisle sorriu, orgulhoso, enquanto eu me aproximava dele. No segundo em que nossos olhares se encontraram, eu pude sentir o dourado dos olhos dele escurecer um pouco.

- Esme, eu... – eu o interrompi, cobrindo os lábios dele com os meus. Eu senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo à medida que ele aprofundava o beijo, colando seu corpo no meu. Era uma vez a natação.

- Carlisle.... vamos...sair da água.- eu murmurei, usando o pouco de sanidade que me restava. Ele assentiu e em um quarto de segundo, nós estávamos na areia. Carlisle nos derrubou na areia e tudo em que eu podia me concentrar era em sentir. Sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o meu, sentir o toque das mãos dele que pareciam estar em todos os pontos do meu corpo ao mesmo tempo, sentir os lábios dele tomando conta dos meus e finalmente, senti-lo em mim, fazendo meu mundo se mover com a força de um terremoto.

- Carlisle, eu... – eu me interrompi, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa. Ele estava me levando além da insanidade, eu fechei os olhos, sentindo uma enorme onda de prazer tomar conta do meu corpo. Eu estava exatamente onde eu adorava estar, em meu perfeito paraíso particular.

Assim que eu voltei a tomar consciência do mundo ao nosso redor, eu percebi que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, nós não havíamos causado nenhum dano ao ambiente.

- Bem, eu acho que a aula de natação acabou por hoje. – Carlisle gracejou, tirando a areia do meu cabelo.

Eu desviei meus olhos, meio envergonhada, meio divertida. Era óbvio que Carlisle não estava nem um pouco aborrecido com o rumo que a aula acabara tomando, muito pelo contrário.

- Desculpe o mau jeito lá na água. – eu olhei pra areia, um pouco envergonhada pela maneira como eu o tinha atacado. – Não quero que você pense que casou com uma ninfomaníaca.

Tudo bem que eu não era exatamente uma ninfomaniaca, mas pelas minhas ações eu devia parecer uma louca que não conseguia manter as mãos longe dele por um segundo que fosse. O que era uma verdade absoluta.

- Você não vai me ouvir reclamando. – Carlisle respondeu, malicioso. _Homens._ Com certeza, aquilo ia deixá-lo insuportável, se achando O irresistível. Embora ele fosse mesmo irresistível.

- Mas você disse que não íamos passar a lua-de-mel inteira no quarto... – eu o lembrei. Afinal, por mim nós estaríamos até agora naquele quarto.

- Disse. Olhe ao seu redor, Esme. Temos a ilha inteira só pra nós, não tem motivo pra ficarmos presos no quarto. A não ser por aquela cama, é claro, mas acho que nos viramos muito bem sem ela agora há pouco.

Levou um milésimo de segundo para eu entender a implicação por trás das palavras dele. _Ai, meu Deus._ _A ilha inteira. _Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar em todas as possibilidades.... Eu ia adorar conhecer cada pedaço da ilha com Carlisle. Simplesmente adorar.

* * *

_NA²: Biquini is 1950's. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu desse capítulo e prometo que o próximo não demorará taanto. Aos que esperaram todo esse tempo, um muito obrigada do tamanho do planeta. Leiam e mandem um Review, façam essa autora muito feliz e o próximo capítulo virá mais rápido.( chantagista, eu? Magina.) XD_


End file.
